Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo
by Luckywild
Summary: It's the 30th Century and the fight against the Black Moon and Nemesis has ended and the damaged fixed. But there's problems afoot when Jadeite, long thought to have been destroyed, surfaces with the newly reborn Dark Kingdom, with him at its helm. Now it's up the next generation, a motley of young children and teenagers who must take the mantle their parents set.
1. Chapter 1

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo

Chapter One: The Beginning of the New War

It started at the water reservoir, where a enemy appeared, a young girl named Serpentine and to Mercury's immense shock and disbelief, the familiar face of Jadeite. Mercury gathered with the other sailor Senshi several days after the water became tainted and people were given time to recuperate.

She entered the long hall, the table set up with some finger foods and drinks as Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion sat in the front. She bowed deeply toward both and did a partial one for Princess Lady Serenity. She sat down gracefully as the others trekked in, Jupiter with Mars, Venus being trailed by Hotaru, who being pregnant was unable to be in Senshi form, and Pluto, and finally Neptune and Uranus, all who fell silent as they bowed respectfully and sat down in their allotted seats.

"Let's get to the point," King Endymion said heavily. "From what you saw, Mercury, is a high surprise though in fact we never saw what happened to him. Tell me what you saw."

"I came upon Sailors Angelia and Nethuns breaking the black jar that held the poison being poured into the main water source and seeing the General Jadeite, though aged and longer hair. I could never forget my first enemy."

"Wasn't Jadeite a part of the Dark Kingdom?" Uranus asked.

"He suddenly just stopped appearing and Nephrite seemed to take his place," Mars answered. "Your Majesties, I have been working with the holy fires to further gain any information. Whatever has happened, he is no longer a General but somehow King of the old Dark Kingdom."

"Why wasn't it destroyed?" Neptune crossed her arms.

"It should've been," Neo Queen Serenity said quietly. "With all the powers of myself and all my friends, at the time mind you," She smiled at the four Outer Senshi warmly. "I felt it all shake and collapse."

"Somehow, it survived and with it, a new leader," Venus glowered. "The Dark Kingdom had always been a pain in the.."

"Venus!" Mercury shook a finger at her. The blonde woman stuck out her tongue as she rolled her eyes, the classic Minako.

"Anything else?" King Endymion asked Mars.

"All I know is that he survived, he has some followers, and possibly youma."

"My daughter," Mercury said hesitantly, not wanting to impose on Mars' own visions. "Said that there are at least three followers. Two of them who are named Serpentine, who we're assuming is the girl because that was the only other person besides Jadeite, and someone who was with the girl previously but left before the children reached her named Aragonite."

"What else?" King Endymion asked softly as Mercury looked uncomfortable.

"She knows why he's resurfaced."

"What? Already?" Jupiter asked in surprise.

"Not the Ginzuishou again!" Venus exclaimed.

' "No, something else that could be even more trouble." Mercury shook her head. "The Time Gate."

Pluto straightened. "Are you sure of this?" She asked in her soft voice.

"Yes."

"But it's inside the Crystal Palace," Neo Queen Serenity protested.

"That's true," Jupiter agreed. "They'd have to attack us outright."

"They wouldn't really be that stupid, would they?" Mars asked quizzically.

"Pluto, do you know if the Time Gate can be accessed from an outside source?" Mercury asked.

"No, not unless you enter from the Time Stream itself," Pluto said.

"Is that possible?" Mercury persisted, wanting to know all the facts and possibilities.

Pluto frowned, thinking. "I have only been watching from one point but I'm sure there must be another entrance, maybe even more than one. To find it, you need to have used it and until then, we can only protect the only door we know."

"Well, are we assuming that Jadeite might know of this?" Jupiter asked. "This was all very hush-hush, right? I mean, we didn't even know of the Time Gate until we knew Pluto!"

"But I'm sure the Dark Kingdom has saved valuable information about Elysion, the Silver Millennium, and any thing vital about the Earth," King Endymion interjected. "They were once my guards, remember that fact, and I believe we were are at least aware of the rumored Sailor Pluto. Mind you, it was a rumor for us but several of us, myself included, believed in it."

"Besides, how else would we have gotten to the Moon?" Mercury asked logically. "We are repeating history by opening doors to new worlds, we must've been able to have done that at one point in our past in order to arrive to this solar system."

"So what are we going to do to solve this? Before it gets to be real problem," Saturn asked.

"Easy," Venus crossed her arms in triumph. "Go to the old base."

"Before we do anything," Neo Queen Serenity said fiercely. "Mercury, run some tests or something to figure out if it's in fact being used. If we have any signs, we will then…" She trailed off. "Oh, that's right. I can't go." She sighed. "You will go. Seven sailor Senshi must be a good force."

"We can bring the children," Uranus suggested. "Great for experience."

"I wouldn't," Mars protested. "They're too young!"

"We were fourteen! Nearly all of them are of that age! Make it the cutting point, anyone younger can't come," Venus nodded.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," King Endymion's voice trailed down the table, calming the group. "Let's see what Mercury comes out with. We need information first."

The group eventually dispersed, their serious talks going to a more amicable line as they updated each other on their families.

Once out of the room, they all wordlessly transformed back into their civilian forms. They said their customary goodbyes as Setsuna helped Hotaru head back, Haruka and Michiru following the two as they wrapped arms around each other's waists.

Ami smiled as she finally arrived home. She looked at her one-story home, where she saw Ryo's van already parked. She got out as Chiyuu poked her head out and gave a cry. Her blue eyes, inherited from her mother, shined with glee as the young brunette flew out of her door, the long French brain swinging, the dark blue bow kept at the back of her neck clasped firmly.

"Mama!" Chiyuu came to a halt. "How did it go? Did you tell them?"

"Yes, I did," Ami brushed a hand on the top of her daughter's head lovingly. "Thank you, I know you had to work hard to learn that."

"Dad's been helping me with learning more about controlling my telepathic powers but I still feel like I'm grasping at straws sometimes. I hate that it happens so suddenly too!"

"You should try training with Rei. With her ESP, she could give quite the helping hand."

"Yea but she's so easily angered." Chiyuu shook her head. "I'd rather work with Dad. He's got patience."

"Now, Chiyuu, I raised you better than that. Rei is a very good person. What would expect from the element fire?"

"Well, what about Maku, then?"

Rei had arrived to the temple, getting off the bus and heading up the long steeped stairs. Once up there, she took in a deep, cleansing breath.

"Maku!" Yuuichiro nearly yelled, hurriedly poking his son to get up who sat on the temple front. Yuuichiro whacked his back with the broom. "Your mother is here and you didn't finish your chores!"

"You didn't do yours, either," Maku was a long haired fellow, his trade mark brown hair matching his father save that he was growing facial hair fashioned into a trimmed goatee. Only fourteen, he could pass for seventeen or even eighteen. He kind of liked that notion, if he ever thought more on it.

But like his father, he retained a rather laidback behavior. He didn't have the panic attacks his father had who fought to please his wife and make sure she never got angry.

As appreciative of this as she was, she still favored her own son's disposition since after years of being married, she would've thought that Yuuichiro would've figured out he didn't have to try so hard.

"How was the meeting, honey?" Yuuichiro inquired. Maku cracked an eye open and leaned slightly with a turn of his ear.

"It was a start. We haven't decided to do anything yet but I'm sure we'll be going."

"Can I come?" Maku asked.

Rei was careful in her answer. "We haven't decided on that. We need to discuss it some more."

"I'm quite capable of handling things," Maku muttered, turning away.

Rei sighed. Though generally like his father, sometimes his pride was so easily hurt.

She wondered how the others were talking to their children. She hoped that they weren't giving away too much, too soon. The children could and most likely would be thrust into a battle that should've been finished years and years ago.

Hotaru smiled as Setsuna drove up to the large home. It was home to Haruka, Michiru, and their two children, as well as Setsuna, Shouichi, and their daughter, and finally, Hotaru with her young daughter and as of yet unborn child.

Hotaru had married young, a young gentleman from Britain whom she loved unconditionally. Few people knew him as she was very private about her personal life. She was quick to become pregnant which made others afraid for her health. She was very ill during the time of her pregnancy but afterwards, to everyone's surprise, she regained a better health and has since seem to have recuperated completely. It might be because of her young daughter, one of the two youngest in the next generation, Keika. A very bright and happy child, she talked a great deal at the age of four but was very polite and sweet. She was the usual companion for Neo Queen Serenity's son, Mamoru, whom she loved quite clearly and often told him so. Sadly for her, he'd just run away at this, screaming on the top of his lungs about cooties.

As for the baby she carried, she was nearly due. Despite everyone asking her if she was going find out the sex and hoping that she would, she did nothing, keeping mum about the whole deal. It seemed like she wanted to keep it as a secret till the baby showed up.

The house really belonged to former Professor Tomoe, Shouichi, who now spent his time working with his wife on the Time Gates to other worlds, and the various complicated sciences related to that topic. Ever since Setsuna took Hotaru so long ago, he bore a torch for the woman he trusted to have his child with and when she returned, he did everything to woo her.

To his delight, it seemed to work. She married him in a simple ceremony and bore a daughter named Setsuko. As the oldest in the group, save for Princess Lady Serenity, she was a serious woman with a good fashion eye. She had her mother's hairstyle but father's color, with warm brown skin and bright crimson red eyes. She was always stunning to look at and once you got to know her, very intelligent.

Michiru and Haruka bore children at the same time, with only days in between of birthing. Haruka had been first, bearing Mitsu, a mint-colored, long hair pulled up into low-riding pigtails, in homage to her Queen as well as her mother's loyalty to her Queen. She had Michiru's sea green eyes and her complexion. She was very sweet and kind, though she could have an iron spine when needed.

Michiru bore their second daughter, Puroko. With Haruka's blond hair, stylized like Michiru's with a cute medium aquamarine tie bow to pull back her thick hair in a partial tail, the rest floating to her shoulders, barely brushing. She was unlike either parent, a very lively and happy-go-lucky and often very emotional girl. She loved anything fun and anything shiny, easily distracted.

Once out of the car, Keika tore out of the house, the young girl, with the traditional hairstyle of her mother's youth colored a Tyrian purple with wisteria-hued, wide, innocent eyes, she was a mere four years old and very happy for her age. She charged with an sound of excitement as the adults stepped out. Hotaru, unable to bend, waited as her daughter wrapped her limbs tightly around a leg, giggling like mad.

Following the young girl was Setsuko, who had been babysitting the three other daughters, though she kept a firmer eye on Keika. She was nearly as tall as her mother and dressed in a snazzy outfit of khaki flood pants, hued a dark red, with a white tank top with a huge heart in the front. She wore her long hair down, brushed meticulously.

She gave a wave to her mother and the others as behind her, Mitsu dove around Setsuko.

"Mitsu! Wait!" Puroko's eyes filled with tears, sniffling. "We were going to surprise them together!" She held the picture she had labored over. "I worked so hard!"

"So why not show them?" Setsuko offered simply.

Puroko blinked, the tears fading as she nodded and took off.

Haruka caught her as Mitsu chatted off both of their mother's ears off, giggling as she fussed over Michiru's outfit.

Keika trailed after her mother, holding the hem of the simple dress and giggling, imagining her as the train on a wedding dress. She was quite easily entertained.

"How were the children?" Hotaru asked Setsuko, once approached.

"Like angels. Keika took a small nap and the girls did arts and crafts."

"Where's Papa?"

"Cooking!" Keika crowed. "Granpa is cooking dinner! He says it's a surprise."

"It's chicken and vegetables, nothing he can't burn," Setsuko offered.

"Well, it's the attempt that matters," Setsuna smiled. "I'll go help your father," She nodded to Setsuko. "Make sure your sister rests her feet. Don't want an early delivery."

Haruka and Michiru watched as their two ran up and away. Haruka frowned at the picture. "Is.. This underwater?"

"I thought it was the sky."

Both pondered on the picture.

"Well, to each their own, right?" Michiru smiled as she leaned against Haruka. "I wish Hotaru knew the baby."

"We tried to find out," Haruka thought on Michiru's mirror and that it did absolutely nothing for them.

"Oh well." Michiru sighed.

Minako came up to her large home, coming to a jerky halt. Though she had a license, she was still a rocky driver. Which was why whenever her son needed a drive, his father did it for her. Asai was a teacher at Crystal Tokyo Private Compound as a elementary teacher. He also was the volleyball coach, taking his job very seriously.

Which was a huge difference from the happy boy. Zenshin was kicking the soccer ball in the large front yawn, yelling as he pretended to be a famous player, ultimately winning the game.

"GOOOAAAALLLL!" He yelled, pumping his fists. "And once again! Aino Zenshin has won the game!"

"Go, Zenshin!" Minako pumped her own fist as she raced toward him. They high-fived and both yelled for several minutes over the phantom win of the ultimate game.

"MINAKO!" Asai yelled, having been trying to get his wife's attention for the minutes both had been distracted for. "How did everything go?"

"Oh, it went fine, as expected," Minako glanced at Zenshin, who stared at her intently. "We'll talk about it later, okay?" She smiled at her husband who nodded. She headed inside with him.

"Why am I always left out!?" Zenshin demanded as both parents disappeared into the house. "That's not fair! I'm a leader… kind of… okay, but I'm working on it!" He eyed the ball and a smile slowly stretched across his lips. "It's up to Aino Zenshin once again! The infamous ball-kicker of the entire season, the secret in the pocket, it's a tie and it's all on his shoulders!"

"YAAHHHHHH!" He did a kick and found himself in a tail spin. "OUCH!"

Makoto hummed as she reached the door. She had stopped at the store for groceries, carrying them easily in her grip. Upon reaching the door, however, she eyed the keyhole and her occupied hands. She opened her mouth and yelled at the top of her lungs. "SOMEONE COME TO THE DOOR PLEASE!"

Five seconds later, the door flung open as her son, fourteen-year-old Raijin, beamed at her. Five more seconds and her arms were free. He turned, his braid flipping at her as he took the bags back inside. He had his mother's hair, with the same part save he wore his hair in a long, thin braid. It was a form of his only rebellion, in keeping his hair long while the rest of him was carefully groomed into the perfect gentleman. "How did it go, Mom?"

"It went.." There was a crash, like a door slamming a wall too hard.

"MAMA!" Sansai, with her sunbathed skin and unruly curly hair fluttering around her shoulder blades, was a well-figured and tall girl, much alike her mother. She smiled as charmingly as possibly. "Mama, mom? Can I borrow that pretty little green dress you have?"

"For what?" Makoto frowned.

"For the ball at the Palace?"

"Are you talking about the back-free, low-slung, complete with mini skirt dress that makes Dad insane about Mom?" Raijin asked politely.

Sansai eyed him. "No, it's the one that makes you look like an adult," She said huffily.

"It's an adult dress. You are fourteen. I don't think the two go all that well together," Makoto said pointedly.

"But Mom! I'm old enough," Her daughter protested as her mother gestured for Raijin to start putting away the groceries.

"Where's your father?" She asked next.

"He went to the hospital, he was on call," Raijin answered.

"Mom! Mom! What did you talk about!"

"None of your concern," She said sternly. She softened. "When we know more information, you will all know."

"I can't wait to kick butt!" Sansai grinned. "Right, Mom?"

Makoto sighed. "There is a time and place for it, yes. But you need to have normal lives for as long as possible. Don't be so eager."

"But.."

"Sansai, don't be absurd," Raijin snorted. "Keep to your makeup."

"That's not all I'm about!"

"It is so! Look at that skin!"

"I have easily sunbathed skin," She retorted. "Besides, I look good." She fluffed her hair.

Meanwhile, Raijin made a gagging motion as his mother whacked on the head.

"Stop that, Raijin."

"Sure, punish the good one."

"You are so not the good one!"

The night was coming as all settled in and prepared for the night. Neo Queen Serenity walked, her hand held in her son's small hand as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Mamoru was a look-a-like of the queen, with the same hair and eyes, wide on his round face. He stumbled a little, being led to bed.

"All right, Mamoru," His mother smiled down at him, lifting him with a grunt. "Phew, soon you'll be too big for me to carry," She hugged him close. "Time for bed," She opened the door to his bedroom, only a handful of rooms away from hers and King Endymion. Inside, King Endymion was waiting as both of them tucked in their son.

"Mama…" Mamoru yawned widely. "I donna go to bed…" He whined, halfway through his yawn.

"Shush now, Mamoru," Neo Queen Serenity began to look around on the floor. "Where is Minerva?"

Luna came in, carrying a nearly-sleeping kitten in her mouth. She mumbled something before King Endymion took the small kitten. "Phew," Luna sat down swiftly. "She was so deep in reading, she practically fell asleep at the books."

"Minnie…" Mamoru managed to reach up arms to the kitten. "Minerva…"

"Go to sleep," King Endymion put the small kitten on the adjacent pillow. She curled into a tight ball and was asleep in seconds, Mamoru following in mere minutes. Both parents left the room, thoughtfully holding the door for Luna. Luna nodded and said her goodnight as she headed off to find her mate, Artemis.

Neo Queen Serenity looked at her husband. "Do you want Hinata or Usagi?"

"Hmm? Why don't we go to Hinata first?" He offered, deliberately confusing the question.

Neo Queen Serenity sighed. "I don't want to give Hinata nightmares."

"You don't give her nightmares," He protested as they turned a corner. After a long winding path, they came to Hinata's room. Painted a beautiful pale gold, the door was unlocked as first they knocked then King Endymion poked his head in slowly. "Hinata?"

She was in the large, pillowed armchair, writing thoughtfully. She glanced up and marked her page, slowly getting to her feet with a welcoming smile. "Hi, Papa. Hello, Mama."

Both parents encircled her. "Just wanted to say goodnight. Don't stay up too late," Neo Queen Serenity told her softly, though she shook a finger a little sternly.

"Yes, Mama."

"Have you brushed your teeth?" King Endymion asked teasingly.

"Of course, Papa!" She gave a soft giggle.

"All right then, good night sweetheart." Both made to leave.

"Mama, what was with the meeting today?" The question seemed out of the blue for the young girl, who was usually non-inquisitive about the politics and Senshi meetings.

"Well, remember when people were getting sick from the water?" Her mother asked her.

"Yes, Usagi said that an old enemy of the past had resurfaced and was tainting the water."

"Well, yes, that is true. We're still learning more and we'll let you…" Neo Queen Serenity didn't get to finish her sentence as Hinata interrupted.

"But you let Usagi attend."

"What?" Neo Queen Serenity was startled by the intensity Hinata had spoken in. The young girl stared down at her mother, her gaze deep and intense. "Yes but…"

Neo Queen Serenity glanced at her husband. "Well, you are getting older, perhaps we should start including you in these meetings. I wasn't sure if you could handle it, really," She glanced back at her daughter to catch the hurt look for a mere second before her daughter's gaze closed off. "Oh.. Um…" She glanced back at King Endymion.

"Next time there is a Senshi meeting, you will be completely invited," He said warmly. "We look forward to any input you would have, Hinata."

"Yes, Papa." She barely smiled as he kissed a cheek and her mother copied his move, on the opposite end. "Good night, Mama. Papa."

"Good night," Both left as Hinata turned away, returning back to her armchair with a long sigh.

"I knew it," Neo Queen Serenity blinked back tears. "I always, ALWAYS! Hurt her feelings."

"Don't worry so," King Endymion said soothingly. "She loves you, remember that."

She sighed again as King Endymion led the way to Usagi's room. Usagi's room was heard first, the music blaring as Neo Queen Serenity plugged her ears. "What in the world is she listening to!?"

King Endymion banged on the door as the music was suddenly cut off. A blushing Usagi opened the door.

"Oh, look, she matches her hair," Neo Queen Serenity said fondly.

"Mama," Usagi crossed her arms.

"I know it's not bedtime but we're making the rounds," King Endymion smiled at his oldest child. "Do you need anything?"

"Nope!" She hugged them both, leaving them with a kiss of affection. "Night!"

Both found themselves outside the door without preamble.

"Hmmm.. A little suspicious, don't you think?" Neo Queen Serenity tapped a lean finger on her cheek, watching as King Endymion make his way back to their bedroom.

"We'll worry about it tomorrow," He yawned. "It's bed time."

She linked arms with him, cuddling close to him. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Everything will be all right, right?" She asked eventually.

"Yes, I believe it will. We have a lot of power on the side of good, Usako. We'll be all right."

Morning rose on the school campus as Chiyuu and Zenshin walked off, dropped off simultaneously by their parent. Zenshin spotted Chiyuu first and yelled at the top of his lungs for her.

"SHHH!" Chiyuu was pink in the face. "Do you always have to be so loud?" She eyed him. Dressed in the winter uniform of burly wood and brown, she thought privately that with his spiked hair, he looked pretty cute. That thought alone turned her entire face red as Zenshin turned toward her.

"Wow…" He breathed. Chiyuu was sure he was going to point out the flaming face. "Look at that kid right there!" He pointed as she instinctively whacked his outstretched hand. "Ow! What was that for?"

It's rude to point!" Chiyuu started for the elementary section since she attended the fifth grade. Zenshin attended the first grade in junior high.

Mitsu and Puroko, driven by Setsuko, arrived for school. Mitsu and Puroko were attending sixth grade while Setsuko was in the last grade possible. Mitsu and Puroko even attended the same class, at their own personal request. Setsuko wanted to fully complete her levels and often attended harsh, complicated classes, with surprising ease on her part.

Setsuko noted Zenshin and gave him a wave. He gave a very enthusiastic wave as he disappeared into the building.

Maku rushed out of the car, nearly forgetting his lunch as his dad yanked on the shirt. "Thanks, Dad!" Maku fled up the stairs. He caught sight of Setsuko and nodded in a fast acknowledgement. He then disappeared into the Junior High division.

And finally, Raijin and Sansai ran up the Junior High, both breathing heavily as the first bell rang. They could be heard arguing as they charged up the stairs.

"We're late again! If you didn't pamper yourself…!"

"I don't pamper!" The door slammed shut.

At the Palace, Hinata was being home schooled by King Endymion himself. All of their children was home schooled, in order to protect them. They still managed outings but the parents felt it be better if their children were just safer.

"We'll work on math, all right?" King Endymion assigned her several pages and slowly, they worked together toward answers, her father eventually pulling away until Hinata did all the work.

His gaze moved slowly across her room before he noted the painting, partially hidden. She was too engrossed in her work as he approached it and took a long look at it. It was a planet, a very familiar one though it took him a moment to remember it.

'Nemesis?' He looked down at the other sheets, a large pile of many sketches. He blinked at them. Done realistically, they were quite clearly the former Prince of Nemesis, Diamond.

"Papa!" The papers were torn from his light grip. "Oh.. Papa, those are mine!" Her voice shook, both with embarrassment and something else.

King Endymion blinked. "I'm not sure if I approve of this… do you want to talk about it?"

"NO!" Hinata turned away. "It's nothing," She barely whispered, covering her face with a single hand.

"Nothing?" King Endymion stared at the painting, thinking heavily. "Honey… you can like whomever you want."

"I.. I don't like him…" She managed thinly, keeping her gaze averted as she turned slowly. "I.. I love him, Papa," Her gaze, filled with sorrow, met his. "I'm sorry, Papa."

"For what?" He smiled, keeping his head calm. "You're growing up so much, Hinata."

"Do.. Do you think he could like me?" She whispered then, her gaze dropping slowly as they filled with tears.

"Of course, why not?" King Endymion managed to sound nonchalant.

"But Mama and you are always so serious with him, very… sensitive."

"Diamond and his brother have been led astray for a long time. They are trying to make amends."

"I see…" She pulled at the painting, staring down at it.

"Let's go back to the schoolwork," Her father instructed.

His gaze dropped on the sketches, wondering when she fell in love with the former prince.

Hinata knew it but she wasn't going to be talking about it with anyone but Diamond himself. Once done with her school work, she went to the gardens, her thoughts drifting toward the past. She remembered the attack on Diamond by that strange, flying girl. Her hand fisted against her chest. She was ready, she decided, to be the Senshi she was meant to be.

If only she could know exactly where she'd belong when she got older. As Sailor Mithras, she didn't have her own world. She bit her lip and sighed. She wished she was more willing to talk to her parents but just admitting her feelings to her father was intensive enough.

"Hi, Hina!" Minerva popped up. "What'cha doing?"

Hinata bent down. "Nothing, what about…" She trailed off as Diamond arrived around the corner. She blinked at her luck as she started to pet Minerva, who while confused about the sudden silence, was liking the attention as she purred.

Diamond actually smiled as he greeted her. "Good afternoon, Princess Felicity."

She smiled, feeling light in her chest but unable to talk. Minerva glanced at her shrewdly before moving suddenly as Hinata's touch was lost and she lost her balance. Hinata saw, as Diamond helped her up, Minerva flee with a laugh.

"How have you been?" Diamond asked next, once she was on her feet.

"I.. have been well," She brushed at his sleeve nervously before focusing herself on him. His own gaze met hers and both smiled simultaneously.

Minerva was slinking in as King Endymion watched the pair from the distance. "When did this happen!"

"When she transformed and saved him," Minerva responded, about to walk on by. She squeaked as he pulled her up to his face. "You.. Didn't know?"

"No… I thought that last time, she would've picked a planet for sure but she… transformed on her own?"

"Yes, she calls herself Sailor Mithras."

"Why didn't she tell me.. Us?"

"I don't know that, Sire." Minerva was apologetic. "But she's been watching Diamond for years now."

"Years?" Her father was incredulous about that.

"Of course. And he seems to have finally noticed her," Minerva and King Endymion gazed back out at the two.

"I remember a time when your mother was a soldier," Diamond was talking, his hand brushing against the roses thoughtfully. "She ended up that she wasn't supposed to be one but because of fate, things changed. Her heart was a powerful star, your mother…" He trailed off.

"You loved her."

Diamond turned toward her. "Once, yes. I thought I still would but time heals wounds. Now I try to make amends for my people. I am no longer fit for my role because of my own selfishness."

"But you're not selfish."

"I try not to be," Diamond smiled at her. "You're a lot like your mother but you also have a bit of your father. Now there was a force when those two are together."

"I envy them for that."

Diamond stilled. "Why should you?"

"I…I care for a lot things in this world. I… am not well liked because I.." She halted before struggling to continue in a softer voice. "I am afraid all of the time, of what to say, what to do. I crumble under pressure. I could not run things like Usagi or be as strong as my mother…"

"Strange," Diamond slowly turned, a hand brushing her cheek very, very lightly. "That's not what I see."

Her eyes widened at the touch and instinctively, her hand grasped his in a rather tight grip. Diamond looked momentarily at a loss before there was a delicate cough. Seeing King Endymion's stern gaze, Diamond took several discreet steps back from Hinata.

"I heard that Hinata rescued you from trouble. Who was it?"

"A girl, a child really. Blonde hair and bright, silver eyes."

"She was targeting him," Hinata said softly.

"Yes, until she saw you," Diamond corrected her.

"Well, she didn't get me," Hinata said, sounding uncharacteristically rude.

King Endymion blinked. "If they start targeting the Royal family.. You will be getting a bodyguard," He told his daughter.

She shook her head. "No, Papa. I can defend myself!"

"You need to be protected," He started.

"Does Usagi have guards?" Hinata glowered. "Papa, I am safe here, I promise you."

"Are you sure you can transform?"

"I did!" She was getting louder. "Ask him! Diamond, tell him!"

"She did transform into a beautifu…" King Endymion fixed a gaze on him. "A powerful soldier she called herself Sailor Mithras."

"I see. Can we talk, Diamond?" Both of the men started off.

"Pap..papa, no!" Hinata watched them leave her, not knowing what her father was going to say but wanting badly to stop them. Diamond's gaze drifted back and then he smiled and gave her a comforting wave.

Minerva blinked up at Hinata. "I think Mercury is coming by this afternoon with some information. Perhaps we can prepare for that."

"I suppose," Hinata followed her back, toward another entrance.

At the meeting, only two days after the first, Usagi sat across from Hinata who remained silent but listened intently as Mercury slowly explained the situation.

"From what it looks like, the Dark Kingdom is no longer at the Artic Circle," Mercury said firmly. "No traces of energy whatsoever. The only explanation is that they moved somewhere else and learned to cover their tracks."

"Great, so we can't go charging," Uranus crossed her arms with a snort. "I was looking forward to kicking butt."

"What we can do is starting training our children. Let them lose on the town and learn on their experiences," Venus offered. "I did it and it did wonders."

"Sure, have them do the police work," Mars shook her head.

"No, we won't be doing that," Neo Queen Serenity said firmly. "We must give our children as normal of a life as possible."

"Then we should go to plan B," Pluto said softly. "I've begun searching the Time Stream for any distortions. The taint of evil shows quite clearly and it will eventually show the door. They must have a least one door into the Dark Kingdom. We must find that door before they find the main Time Gate."

"Then it's a waiting game," Jupiter tapped fingers on the table. "Great, that's just one of my favorite things," She said sarcastically.

"We've been talking to Diamond and Sapphire," King Endymion said next, causing Hinata's gaze to whip toward his. "About their own door and they've elected a set of guards to watch over it in case of any trouble."

"Good, good," Venus nodded.

"I'm still surprised that we can trust them," Mars muttered darkly.

"Everyone can make mistakes," Neo Queen Serenity rebutted Mars who looked a little remorseful for what she said.

"So now what do we do?" Neptune asked the Royal family.

"We wait as we search. And be on top alert, they're bound to attack. They've already tried to get Hinata."

"NO!" Everyone gasped as Hinata slowly slunk down in her seat as all stared at her.

"And she transformed!" Neo Queen Serenity said proudly.

Hinata was wishing the ground was going to open up and swallow her whole as the gazes intensified.

"No way!" Usagi was just as proud as her mother. "That's so great! What planet did you pick?"

"Umm… I didn't pick one," She barely whispered.

"I knew it!" Mars crowed. "You are destined for greatness! I foresaw you leading a world."

"Umm.. That's me," Usagi corrected. "And if she didn't pick a planet then…"

"Let's not discuss this right now," Neo Queen Serenity interceded. "Now, I have some new things to give you all to give to your children."

She deposited several new watches, all assigned by family planetary symbols. "They are not just communicators but phones, computers, and anything else you could possibly need."

"Do they still tell time?" Uranus asked dryly.

"Of course!" Neo Queen Serenity beamed. "Thanks to Mercury, we're heading fast for a technological future."

"We're already technological," Mars pointed out.

"I mean even more so."

The group continued to talk. Both Hinata and Usagi asked to be excused early as they went the same way out.

"What do you think?" Usagi asked Hinata.

Hinata blinked. "I don't know. But we'll have to do our best."

"Well, you have to," Usagi was bitter. "I can't transform anymore."

"You're nearly of age to be the leader of Elysion," Hinata reminded her.

"At least I'll have Helios," Usagi looked dreamy.

Hinata smiled. "And I… well…"

"Oh ho?" Usagi leaned over. "Who captured your heart, Hinata?"

"I…you can't laugh."

"Of course not!"

"Promise me."

"I swear on my blood!"

"I… I really like Diamond."

Usagi blinked before she covered her face, holding in her strangled gasp of a laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"No, no…I can totally see you both together."

"Really?"

Usagi stilled, at the hopeful tone of her younger sister. "Give it your all, Hinata, if you want it to happen. I found my Prince by luck, I know how hard it is to get someone to notice you as a person."

"He already sees me."

"Really?"

They continued on down the hallway as they talked more about romances, how to deal with men, and the best part of being able to tell someone your feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo

Chapter Two: Reverting to Old Plans of Energy

The hallway was darkened to a near pitch-black as the blonde man walked in near silence, the only sound that exacerbated from the clip of his heavy boots. His hair, pulled back into a long tail, had taken years to grow. His eyes glinted blue as his smile slowly stretched across his lean face.

Glad in his old General uniform, complete with a clasped white cape, Jadeite now ruled the Dark Kingdom. Hidden from all, including Elysion as well as Crystal Tokyo. He planned everything down to the letter.

He pushed the door open, the light, though bare, filtering through as he came upon Beryl's old room, now his own. Inside, his three subordinates stood at rigid attention. All three stood straighter as their King settled onto his throne.

"Well, the attempt at the water reservoir was certainly interesting," King Jadeite slowly focused his gaze upon the three. "Serpentine stayed as she should have. But you, Aragonite, you left at the beginning," His gaze turned steely.

Aragonite was a rather tall man, with long firebrick-colored hair with most of it pulled behind his ears save a strand or two. His outfit was gray with cadet green accents that matched his eyes. He stood straighter, looking serious.

"Sire, I was not to blame. Serpentine was certain she could handle everything," His voice was low with a snaky undertone to it.

Serpentine bristled, her blonde hair fluttering as she opened her mouth, shutting it as Jadeite raised a hand to halt her.

"Did I say you could leave?" His voice was softer than Aragonite who rightfully dropped his eyes. But Jadeite thought he could detect a hint of rebellion. His jaw tightened as he looked to the side of his throne chair, the black orb resting on its pillow.

He picked it up and rubbed on it, the aura turning blacker than the orb. Its darkness spread across the way and struck the three as their gazes dulled for only a moment.

"Do not disobey me again. You are not to work against each other," Jadeite warned them. "You are together for a reason."

"Yes, Sire," All bowed deeply.

"Now," Jadeite straightened. "Obviously, we have been noticed by these new Senshi as well as Sailor Mercury," He paused, rubbing his chin. "Hmm… after that event, she should be dead."

"Sire?" Lawsonite was very similar to his King, having idolized him from the beginning. His wheat hair was stylized into nearly Jadeite's old hair style, save that the hair was just a touch longer. Clothed in the General uniform of gray and steel blue accents to match his eyes, he was just a few years older than Serpentine.

"Nothing," Jadeite refocused on the three. "We need energy. More energy. The bits we have are far too small if we have to anticipate the return of the Sailor Senshi and any spawn they may have. It's time to set our second plan in motion - energy stealing."

"However," He stood up fluidly, putting back the black orb. "We won't be doing things carelessly. We need to target groups, gatherings, and easy ways to gain this energy."  
He rubbed his chin in thought. "Draw out the Sailor Senshi," He spoke slowly. "In all my time here in the Dark Kingdom, we targeted these puny humans for meager energy. If we can target a Senshi, we can gather immense power as well as…" His gaze turned sinister. "Take them out in the process."

He sat back down with a dark laugh. "Lawsonite!"

"Sire!"

"Find out how many Senshi there are in Crystal Tokyo and report back to me. I want every single one catalogued. If you can, bring back any information on the elder Senshi as well."

He rubbed his chin again, thinking to himself. 'Those other Senshi from the outer realm of the Solar System, how could they have been so easily forgotten?' He shrugged then. "Go!"

"Yes, Sire," Lawsonite bowed deeply and teleported away.

"Aragonite, you may go to the database and start a search for any Gates." Jadeite watched his subordinate teleport away before refocusing on Serpentine.

"And you will keep me company," His hand wove as a lower chair formed at his feet. "I want to talk to you about the history of the Dark Kingdom."

Serpentine's face crinkled with a smile as she took her place.

The group had gathered outside the palace, located in the spacious lawn behind everything and blocked off from the sounds of the city. The Senshi had gathered with their families as well as a few familiar faces.

The four sisters, now running three successful beauty shops stemmed from their vendor, had been graciously invited. With them, they had brought their children.

Beruche's daughter Himizu, the youngest of the four cousins, was like a clone of her mother with the same colored eyes and bright light blue hair. She wore a dainty, frilly dress of pastel coloring and wore her long braid over her shoulder as she grasped her gloved hands together, looking quite prim and proper as she stood with her cousins.

Hiyako, Cooan's daughter and the eldest of the four, wore her hair like her mother, only colored a lighter purple shade than her mother's near black hair. She wore an outfit she made herself, with a lot of bling and dark colors. She was talking adamantly to Senden.

Senden wore revealing clothes, to bring out her sexiness as she picked it. She was Petz's and Sapphire's daughter, with the same colored hair and eyes as her mother but she wore hers rather boyishly, in a layered cut that lingered to her shoulders by bare touches. She was listening to her cousin as they discussed, naturally, make up to enhance their looks and attractiveness.

The last one, Kanawa, who was the youngest cousin and Calaveras' daughter, had run into the game of soccer as Zenshin, Chiyuu, Puroko, Mitsu, and Raijin, who was refereeing the small game, played for shots for scoring. Her two braids flopped in the air with her energetic movements as her brown eyes gleamed with delight. She wore a casual look leaning toward sports-enthusiasm.

As known to the elder Senshi, the four cousins had been blessed or in the views of their mothers, cursed, with the remnant powers of their once younger selves, from when they served Nemesis before being reverting into normal, living humans. Though small, they could be depended on for some help with things around the city.

The four sisters hung around the Queen, talking proudly about their flourishing business, their children, and how well everything was looking.

"Yes, but we're anticipating trouble," Neo Queen Serenity sighed. "It always seems that peace can never linger."

"Something about the water source, am I right, your Majesty?" Beruche asked. She sniffed. "It tasted so awful but watching everyone change was frightening."

"I agree," Cooan nodded. "It's hard enough to see Calaveras' tongue sharpen more."

"Funny, very funny," Calaveras sipped on her water. "Is there anything we can do, your Majesty?" She directed to Neo Queen Serenity.

"No. At the moment, we're keeping a low profile."

There was the sound of laughter as the kids playing soccer piled together in an vain attempt to steal the ball. Kanawa popped up with a howl, stealing off with the ball.

"Kanawa!" Calaveras burst out laughing.

"I win! I win!" Kanawa howled before being tackled by at least four bodies. "OUCH!"

Setsuko watched the sisters talk to the Queen as she tapped her chin. She glanced over at Sansai, who had joined Senden and Hiyako to talk about makeup. She sighed, feeling uneasy.

"Something wrong?" Raijin approached casually.

"Something in the air," Setsuko murmured. "It's dangerous, don't you think?"

"You should have seen Chiyuu this morning," Raijin thumbed the girl, who was currently wrestling with Zenshin.

"They get along so well," Setsuko was distracted before she refocused. "A vision?"

"She was talking pretty loud about it with the younger kids. A dream about a blonde girl and two others and a shadow behind a cloaked figure."

"A shadow…" Raijin shuddered suddenly.

"Exactly!" Setsuko pointed at him. "She said she awoke feeling terror. Not from the figure but from the shadow. She thought it was growing."

Raijin's eyes narrowed. "It sounds like a familiar story."

"What does?" Jun approached, her glasses, much like her father's Umino's style, balanced precariously on her nose. A long-haired, wavy blonde with, though you couldn't see it, deep red-brown eyes, she was petite and was a good friend of the next generation. Of course, being the surprise in the group, aside from Hinata's own awakening, she was training with the others to being a better Senshi.

It was Naru, Umino's wife, who brought her daughter to the Queen and King, adamant about her feelings. And a mother's instinct was right - Jun was a full-blown sailor Senshi, a very devoted one and well-equipped as a healer. At the young age of ten, Jun had been able to locate her world. Based upon her faith upon her mother and her loyalty to the royal family, she had chosen an name in relation to the Earth, Pankeia.

"Oh, Chiyuu's vision," Raijin waved at the girl, who was now storming away from Zenshin, who looked lost and upset. "I wonder what he said?"

"Something stupid, no doubt," Jun pushed her glasses from her nose. "Geez. I can't wait till I'm sixteen!"

"For what?" Raijin elbowed her. "A marriage proposal?"

Jun turned beet red. "For contacts!"

"Oh." Raijin snapped his fingers. "Well, there goes my idea."

"Cute," Setsuko patted him on the head.

"Hey!"

"You have two years anyways," Setsuko pointed out with a smirk. "By then, I'll be taken."

"Ohhhh… by who?" Jun grinned.

"Oh, I haven't met him yet but I'm sure it'll be soon," Setsuko winked at her.

"So is Chiyuu better?" Jun continued.

"Well, aside from Zenshin hurting her feelings," Raijin pointed as Chiyuu was held to her mother who talked soothingly to her. Zenshin was with his mother, Minako who was trying to get the whole story.

"They'll make a cute couple," Setsuko surprised them by saying that.

"Oh?"

"It's obvious," Setsuko smiled. "Just like Ru-kun and Keika."

The two in mention were sitting on the lawn, playing with some stuffed animals and children's toys that their parents brought for them to entertain them. Keika moved suddenly and smacked her lips on Mamoru's cheek in a obvious kiss.

Mamoru blinked widely before his huge eyes filled with tears. He let out a wail as Keika's own filled with tears at the not-so-subtle insult. He got up and took off running toward his mother.

Neo Queen Serenity knelt and picked him with a soothing noise. Haruka had reached to Keika, since Hotaru was too heavy to go running to her daughter. Keika was sniffling as Haruka made for the Queen.

"Mamoru, apologize for hurting Keika's feelings," Neo Queen Serenity said sternly, lifting his face gently. She then set him down as Haruka, guided by Hotaru, lowered the young girl to her feet as well.

Both children shuffled, looking at their feet before Mamoru tapped on her arm. And like that, they tore off in a run into the lawn, as the other children's voices called out, blending into the air.

"Well, at least they're playing again," Hotaru said cheerfully. She let out a low sigh.

Haruka snapped her fingers to a servant. "A seat for the lady!"

Hinata sat with Usagi, who leaned back and forth worriedly. She had dressed in her best and done up her face. Hinata studied her sister under lowered lids.

"Usagi?" Hinata leaned close. "Umm… is there someone coming?"

Usagi beamed at her. "Yes!"

Hinata blinked as there was a sound of sweet-sounding rings. A servant walked in front of a familiar figure.

Helios stood tall, clad in his uniform as he bowed first to the King and then the Queen. Usagi tore off from the table, prancing behind her parents, waving wildly.

"I wonder where my daughter is?" Neo Queen Serenity didn't need to look behind her as Helios' gaze lighting up said it all. "Serenity."

Usagi blinked and tried to look dignified.

"Stay in view," King Endymion whispered in her ear as his eldest walked past him. She gave him a wink as the two lovers linked arms.

Hinata watched from a distance and folded her arms on the table, lowering her head on her bent arms, looking lost.

"May I join you?" Diamond smiled down at her as Hinata turned a bright red. "Princess Felicity?"

She nodded mutely as he settled before she cleared her throat. "Please, Sir Diamond, call me Hinata."

"If you call me Diamond," He leaned back on the chair. "It's a beautiful day. I was glad to get away from my brother, though."

"Oh?"

"Yes," He pointed as Sapphire and Petz were talking hotly. "They'll make up but that's only worse to be around."

Hinata covered her mouth as a giggle came out.

"Oh? I made you laugh," Diamond smiled warmly.

Hinata, unused to the attention, let alone from someone she treasured, turned red and stared at her hands, mute once more.

Diamond continued to watch the group. "I have been talking with your parents about the current troubles," He said very quietly, serious. "If there is any thing that I can do.."

"Don't worry," Hinata looked up. "We're all in this together. If we can be like our parents," Her gaze drifted over the large group. "We are all for peace. We cannot lose it so easily."

"Yes, but I don't want you in danger."

Hinata turned and gave him a tremendously bright smile. He blinked in surprise. "Diamond. Remember what you saw. I can do things I thought I could only dream about. I was so worried.." Her gaze lowered as she blinked at her hand. Just barely touching his arm, she couldn't remember when she had moved. "I.. I'm sorry." She started to pull her hand away.

Fingers grasped hers in a tight grip. "I am still eternally grateful for your help. You are so like your mother…"

She looked away at that before he continued. "But yet, you're not." He smiled at her innocent stare. "You have a warrior's heart. A need to protect. Actually, if I may be so bold, it's a lot like a mother's love."

"Really?"

"Not wanting what's yours to be hurt," Diamond explained.

"I see," Hinata smiled up at him.

"May we join?" Setsuko asked, Raijin behind her. "My feet are killing me."  
"Well, you're the one who decided to wear heels." Raijin got a dirty look in response. "What'd I say?"

Both of them paused and did a quick bow to the young princess. Setsuko sat with a long sigh. "I was crazy to wear them," She studied her feet. "I'm tall enough already."  
Hinata studied her own outfit, a smile floral dress with flat-heeled sandals.

"So how have you been.. Uh… Diamond, am I right?" Raijin unconsciously copied the older man's pose, leaning back nonchalantly.

"I've been good. I should be returning to Nemesis but…" He glanced back at his brother who was enveloping his wife. "Nothing's like being a third wheel."

"Try being a twin," Raijin said cheerfully. "Is she behind me yet? I can feel her inching toward me!"

Sansai was indeed making her way. She tugged a chair and sat down on the opposite end of Setsuko before she frowned at her brother, leaning over Setsuko in the process. "Were you talking about me?"

"No, why would I do that?" Raijin leaned toward her. Setsuko's head turned side to side before she used both hands to push them away from her.

"No breathing on me," She instructed them.

"Funny," Sansai turned and a smile blossomed on her face. "Ah, Mr. Diamond, I remember you from the ball. You dance divinely. Perhaps you'll hold a dance for me next time?" She winked at him.

Setsuko elbowed her abruptly. Hinata barely raised her voice as she excused herself and walked off rather in a hurry. "Nice, really nice." Setsuko frowned at Sansai. Diamond didn't bother excusing himself as he followed her.

"What?" Sansai asked crossly.

"Is he and Princess Felicity.. but he's OLD!" Raijin hissed to Setsuko.

"Eternal youth, does that mean nothing?" Setsuko leaned on her palm as she rested her elbow on the table. "You are so romantic."

"He thinks fixing machinery is romantic," Sansai muttered.

"I do not! I just think it's a sign of 'hey, I'm working for the family' kind of thing."

"So romantic," Sansai snorted, still quite sarcastic.

The party closed with everyone eager to head on home. Cooan walked with Rei and Yuuichiro as Hiyako batted eyes at Maku. Maku did his best to ignore her but as they walked side to side, he had no choice but to eventually engage in conversation, if to get her to stop her flirtatious winking.

"So," Maku started with a shrug, looking sideways at the purple-haired girl. "Anything new with you?"

"Nope," She giggled as Maku rolled his eyes. She had two years on him but he clearly felt he was the more adult of the two. He wished his mother had left with someone else, actually but he was not going to be saying that out loud. So he had to tolerate the very feminine girl next to him.

"It's so cute," She said cheerfully.

Maku blinked at her, confused.

"The goatee. Totally charming," She patted his cheek as his eyelids lowered. While it was more along of a bland gaze, inside he was getting angry.

Rei felt something prick on her senses and saw her son's jaw tighten. She moved forward as Yuuichiro listened to Cooan's insistent talking.

"Maku…" It was the only thing she got out before her head snapped up in shock.

"Jadeite!" She hissed, moving forward as she pulled her henshin stick.

He watched her with hooded eyes as Yuuichiro's jaw dropped. "YOU!" His normally soft voice echoed down the street. He moved forward with a growl, completely unlike the man he was.

Jadeite's cape fluttered as he smiled slowly. "So nice to see you after all these years, am I right - Sailor Mars?"

Rei raised her hand. "Mars Power, MAKE UP!" In seconds, she had transformed into Sailor Mars and stood poised in front of the group to defend.

"If we had only known that you had civilian forms," Jadeite slowly landed. The cape fluttered away from his body as it revealed his hands, holding a black orb. "You've made quite a life for yourself," He continued.

Maku had been tensing, concentrating on Jadeite. He wasn't about to let his mother take full charge. Not if he couldn't help. Cooan was holding back Yuuichiro as Hiyako moved to stand next to the raven-haired woman.

"Stand back," Mars said lowly. The two teenagers hesitated a moment longer. "Move it!"

Both slowly stepped back.

"You think you can just show up?" Mars hissed. "You attacked our city! We know what you want, Jadeite! And you won't be getting in!"

"You don't know what I want at all," His smile turned to a sneer. "Oh, no, it's not what you think at all."

He snapped his fingers as the black orb was enveloped in its dark aura. Shadows danced on the ground as Sailor Mars moved for an attack.

"Mars Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars lunged forth with her attack, intent on a full strike.

Jadeite's hands moved fluidly. The orb warped and then stretched as a surreal twist of space and time. Her attack was sucked into it as it turned brilliant fiery red before the orb reformed back into its pristine circular form.

He moved his hands again, the orb forming into long, black whip. "I've made a few changes to MY Kingdom. You should be assured that your pathetic humans aren't the target this time."

His sneer darkened. "It's you."

The whip flew high and elongated, slinking out into separate lines as they fell toward the group. Maku rushed forward, summoning all his strength to his hands as they alit in fire.

He froze at the scream of his mother. "Mom!" Yuuichiro was already attempting to tug off the two whiplashes that were glowing in hot fire. Maku grasped it as Hiyako ran toward Jadeite. His voice rose in pain as the fire laced against his hands.

"Hiyako! NO!" Cooan screamed as Hiyako used her element of metal to burst open the water hydrant. She grabbed a piece of the hydrant as a weapon as the water soaked Jadeite, who had flung his cloak to protect him.

Mars untransformed, falling to her knees. She had turned white as the bright fire of the whips started to turn a dull black color. Jadeite gave a twist as the two lines were pulled back. The other lines were tugged back as the orb reformed. It glowed a hot red as Jadeite smiled at its sudden birth of warmth.

"Mom!" Maku was staring at his burnt hands as his mother passed out. Yuuichiro broke from Cooan who was distraught as her daughter attempted to fight. Yuuichiro grabbed at the cloak and did a wild punch.

He found himself flying into Hiyako as they both tumbled into the fast forming puddles as the hydrant blazed with water. He staggered to his feet, slipping and sliding in the wetness as he yelled incoherently.

"This will be sufficient enough," Jadeite smiled with glee as he teleported away.

"Coward!" Hiyako pushed herself up, glaring at the empty spot. She and Yuuichiro made their way to Rei, who had collapsed into what they thought was a faint.

"Mars!" Sailor Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter arrived, too late to be any help. Mercury spoke worriedly. "There was such a huge burst of energy!"

"Rei!" Venus checked Rei out. "She's.. out cold. I can't get her to respond!"

"Back to the palace, now," Mercury ordered. Yuuichiro lifted his limp wife in his arms with a grunt. "Maku!"

Maku stilled as Mercury gingerly touched his hands. "You'll need treatment as well. Anyone else hurt?"

"Just scrapes and bruises," Hiyako waved off Mercury's worry as her mother fussed over her.

They arrived with great speed as Neo Queen Serenity's eyes filled with tears at her fallen friend. "Rei-chan.."

"What happened?" King Endymion directed himself to Cooan. She was flushed, unsure of how to answer. "Cooan!"

"He.. Was called Jadeite."

"Again!?" Mercury turned sharply before King Endymion gestured for her to go with Rei and Yuuichiro.

"He had an orb but.. He could warp it. He took in the Fire Soul attack and then changed the orb to become…" Maku halted, trying to think of how best to explain it. "Like an IV line; instead of feeding, it was draining her. It was a black whip that glowed with red fire."

"He knew who she was?" Setsuna approached. Her daughter and she had stayed behind to study the Time Gate and it's enchanted protections cast over it as Setsuna seemed worried about it.

"Yes, he did," Hiyako was floundering. "He could fly! Since when can people fly?"

"Let's not lose focus here," King Endymion was stern. "He knew who she was.. He might know who we all are save the children and the outers. That means that your Guardians could be in distress," He addressed Neo Queen Serenity.

Her eyes blinked, the tears slipping out. "Rei….the others, no, what did he do to her?"

Ami was busy over Rei, who looked as if she slept deeply. "She's in a coma. Almost like she self-induced it."

"How can she do that?" Yuuichiro asked wildly. "She'll wake up right? When she feels better?"

"I don't know. Serenity.." Ami looked at her Queen. "Remember when you were attacked during the Black Moon Wars? Your powers were automatically charged with creating that protection over you."

"Yes, I do," Neo Queen Serenity lowered her head slightly.

"I think that's what happened here," Ami studied the computer screen flashing with information about Rei as well as her current condition and tangents. "It must be instinctive. It wasn't as well as your own reaction but it was enough. Her powers must've shut down the drain somehow but it wasn't enough to stabilize her hence the coma."

"Will she awaken?" Yuuichiro asked tightly.

"I don't know. Something was stolen from her." Ami shook her head. "We all have star seeds but only certain people have Sailor Crystals. I've learned to distinguish the two and right now, the Mars Crystal.. It… it isn't there."

"If she's not there, then she should be dead," King Endymion said flatly.

"No.. there's a star seed still present."

"He took her powers?" Neo Queen Serenity asked incredulously.

"Power, soul, right now Rei is alive but if she awoke…" Ami shook her head. "Like the Ginzuishou is for you, Serenity, the Mars Crystal is the same for her. Without it, you're both powerless and well, in the wrong hands, could perish from the evil actions against it. He stole her existence, leaving her a shell. She lives because there's still something of her left but she wouldn't be the same."

Cooan rubbed her head tiredly. Maku was listening with rabid attention as the nurse tended to his wounded hands. "I don't understand," Cooan said finally. "What is this man going to do with Rei?"

"What if it's not just Rei?" Setsuna spoke from behind. "He knew who she was," She said quietly. "What else did he say?"

Yuuichiro's voice was low. "That humans weren't the target anymore. That 'they' were." He gestured to Rei. "About her as Sailor Mars; that's what he means, right?"

"Then you're right," Neo Queen Serenity's gaze lowered as she touched her husband's arm. "We have to protect the others."

"I think that's a bit extreme," Minako spoke from behind, entering with Makoto. "We're big girls now, we can fight for ourselves."

Makoto hit her fist in her palm, looking fierce. "I'm going to get a piece of that bastard."

"No," Neo Queen Serenity stared at Rei's limp form. "I will not have anyone hurt. Ami, try to come up with a solution. If we have to confront Jadeite, we will do so. Until then, none of you are allowed off the property."

All three protested. Ami was easily drowned out by Minako though Makoto's tone drilled up in anger.

"Usagi, listen to me," Makoto began heatedly. "We are to protect you! We've been doing that since God knows when and I sure as hell can take care of myself. I will not be caged!"

"You could be targeted!"

"If he can do this to any Sailor Senshi then we are all in trouble. We need to find that damn base," Minako muttered darkly.

"We'll get on that," Setsuna offered as she approached Rei. She studied her sadly. "At least she's moderately safe."

"Safe? She's in a coma!" Yuuichiro hissed.

"Dad…" Maku clumsily clapped his father's shoulders. His father glanced at his hands and then let out a long sigh.

"We're going home," He kissed his wife's forehead gently. "I love you." His smile was wobbly as he walked out the door.

Maku stared down at his mother, his jaw tightened as he turned slowly. "When you find that base, I'm going."

"Of course," Minako nodded.

Cooan nodded as she led Hiyako out.

"We can't keep them here," King Endymion murmured gently to Neo Queen Serenity. "They might not be the only targets."

"But if we're separated… we have to stay together." Neo Queen Serenity shook her head. "It's almost like Galaxia all over again. Only this time we can't find the damn place!"

She fled in tears as King Endymion went after her.

Ami glanced at Makoto and Minako. There was a long pause before they, too, left in silence.

Setsuna walked to Ami. "Are you all right?"

"Should we do as she asked, stay here? Would that keep us safer?" Ami looked at Setsuna.

"No. Makoto is right, we would all be caged. If we can just get to Jadeite first before he gets to us, we're safe."

"How can we get to someone we can't find?" Ami shook her head. "We should be able to find the Dark Kingdom."

"We will, don't worry." Setsuna gently touched Ami's shoulder. "We just need to keep our focus and remember.."

"You're not alone anymore." She smiled warmly at the other woman who smiled back at her. Ami felt a little better, having known that fact.

She only hoped that they could prevent this from ever happening again.


	3. Chapter 3

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo

Chapter Three: Old Habits Die Hard

The young girl, with the oversized glasses completely obscuring her eyes from sight, sat alone outside with her lunch. Attending the prestigious Terra Mater Genius School, she was held in high regard and treated as aloof as if she herself was an unforgiving, studious girl who didn't know how to have fun.

Well, at least, that's how everyone in the school treated her. Jun wasn't much for their impressions. She was shy, of course, and unused to any sort of attention unless it was from people she knew but somehow, that all altered into that whole 'unapproachable' persona that everyone pegged her as.

Clad in gamboge and tea rose, her school fuku was marked by the fabric between the v of the collar, with an additional fabric with a symbol of an stylized sun. Jun couldn't figure out where the sun symbol came from since terra mater was another phrase for mother earth.

She sighed and pushed her glasses up her nose as she finished her lunch and her thoughts. Glancing around subtly, her maize hair falling heavily down her back, which she pushed from her shoulders rather annoyed, she slunk out a manga from her side pocket in her skirt as she beamed. It was one of her favorite stories of a supernatural tale done in shoujo form. She flipped to the page she had left off and read with glee.

Jun was the daughter of Umino Gurio and Osaka Naru, who had married shortly after high school and both attended the same college. They had remained good friends with Usagi, who would become Neo Queen Serenity, and as soon as they had Jun, she was placed in the inner circle, befriending all of the next generation children and fitting in as if she were one of them.

Which, to everyone's surprise, she really was. Jun remembered turning ten and in a few short weeks, her mother was insisting that she be 'tested' for something. She remembered thinking that she couldn't be tested for her I.Q. because they did that when she was around six years old. Turns out, yes, she was a genius.

But suddenly thrown at the Queen and King with her mother blabbing about intuition and good faith, ten-year-old Jun cowered in fear as she was taken to a room where planets flew by on a large, floating screen.

"Just see if something calls to you," Neo Queen Serenity said warmly. Sailor Pluto stood in the back, silent but smiling. Her mother and father stood just off to her side, farther back as Jun focused her gaze upon the stars.

At first, she couldn't tell anything. She shifted, feeling uncomfortable. She had remembered Puu telling her about this and how everyone who had the potential to be a sailor soldier went through it. In her head, she kept reviewing how she was no where near related to any other person who had or could be a Senshi so why did her mother insist on testing her for this?

Then she felt it. A niggling of something that drew her in. "Wait…!" Her hand came up as she said quietly. "Go back."

The Earth came through and on its side floated the moon. She stared at the Earth for a long moment before she turned. "King Endymion, aren't you a soldier of Earth?"

"I had been," He said with a slight nod.

"Can I take your place then?"

"JUN!" Gurio's glasses bounced on his nose.

"I'm sorry, Papa!" Jun turned toward it. "But I… I can feel it…"

"What would you call yourself?" King Endymion asked cheerfully.

"Oh…um…" She tapped her chin in thought. "I'm not really looking to be of the earth itself but don't you know how to heal, Sire?"

"Ah, yes, I do."

"I think that's how I am, inside," Her hand pressed against her chest as her glasses slipped off her face. Upon her brow gleamed a tea rose triangle, upside down, with a straight line across at it's widest part. It was gone in seconds as she grabbed for her glasses. "No!"

She gave a sigh of relief, her red brown eyes bright and cheerful before being hidden once more as the glasses were perched back on her face. "I like the name 'Panakeia'. She was a Greek Goddess of Healing."

"Hold out your hands," King Endymion smiled as he covered her hands with his. They glowed in bright golden before her own glowed in tea rose. Her hands closed instinctively before she opened them reveal the heart shaped tea rose pendant. It was enveloped in gold metal and had white wings from its sides.

"Congratulations, Jun," He nodded again as he turned toward her parents. Gurio had a dumbfounded look on his face, his mouth agape while Naru patted at her eyes, beaming with joy.

"I knew it! I always did!" She gushed as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

However, since her parents had spent a great deal of money on her school, she had opted to stay in Terra Mater Genius School. Once it became known that she was very good friends with the Crystal Tokyo children, and with her shy disposition, she became friendless in her school.

Sure, she had people who would talk to her, but no one really wanted to get to know her.

She sighed again, realizing that her thoughts had drifted to her past. Jun wasn't one to think of it, instead, she thought for the future. She was going to make a name for herself because her mother believed in her, her father believed in her, and best of all, she believed in herself.

Lately, Jun had been moving in a daze. She had heard what had happened to Lady Mars. She wondered all about it, questioning to herself. Unfortunately, she hadn't recently visited the Crystal Palace simply because she was too busy with school.

She arrived home to a bustling house. Her mother was in a heavy cleaning, the smell of chemicals clinging to the air. Her father was cooking, or at least, attempting to while Naru occasionally barged and corrected him time and again.

"I'm home!" Her voice rang out as her hand automatically fixed her glasses, pushing upward.

"Jun!" Her mother, clad in an apron dusted with dirt, grime, and splotches of cleaning material, complete with frazzled hair. "We're having company!"

"Oh, how nice… whom are we having?" Jun inquired politely.

"Hino-san and his son, Toguroomaku." Naru busied herself with the tabletop, fussing over it. "So he won't feel so alone right now. Everyone's helping him out."

"Poor things," Jun murmured softly. "Would you like me to help you with anything?"

"No, no, go up and work on your homework. I'll call you if I need you."

"All right, Mama!" She grasped her bag tighter and flew up the stairs. She settled at her desk before glancing over at her brooch. She smiled as she picked it up, studying the intricate golden casting and the shimmering tea rose heart gem. At fifteen, she knew she was powerful. She had asked her mother previously about the level and her mother mentioned in passing of her frequent targets because she carried 'strange energy'. "It never became of anything for me but for you, it must've awakened the sleeping power that must run in the family… I would think," Naru had answered thoughtfully. Though no one else but her had any inkling of power so Naru secretively thought it was her association with Usagi.

Jun continued on with her work, fully engrossed as she lost track of time.

"Jun! They're here!" Naru called up the stairs. "Gurio, don't lift that box! I need you in working order!"

"Yes, Naru!" Gurio nodded as Naru opened the door.

"Yuuichiro! Maku-kun!" Naru smiled. "Please come in!"

"Oh, it smells good in here," Yuuichiro sniffed long and hard. "Wonderful for you to invite us, Naru. Maku and I really appreciate all the efforts that everyone's been doing for us."

"Good evening, Hino family," Jun pushed her glasses up. "Ready for a good dinner? Smells like Dad made something wonderful!"

"You let your dad cook?" Maku elbowed the girl playfully, knowing how 'well' Jun's father could cook.

"Mom supervised," Jun whispered as she giggled while the adults talked among themselves.

It was a full course meal, with even ice cream for dessert. Jun lead herself and Maku outside as the night was falling.

"How have you been?" Jun turned to look fully at him. "Honestly."

"Angry."

"That's understandable."

Maku swore, pushing his hair from his face. "Yes but I feel useless. I now know how my father felt when he couldn't help her when Mom was Sailor Mars."

"But you still have a gift."

"Fat lot it did for me," Maku snarled. "I've been training really hard, working on my mental preparation, finding my core center and pulling my power, but without Mom's help… I just feel like I can't do anything."

"Hmm, well, gee, I'm not even related to anyone and yet I have power."

"That's… dude, not what I meant, I didn't mean to insult you."

Jun smiled at him as she sat down on the grass. She patted the ground. Maku settled as the wind picked up slightly, ruffling their hair. "We all have a gift we have to share. You are a vital part of this world because we are the next generation. We have to protect the future and I'm sure we'll need you."

"How's your training?"

"Umm…" She thought back on her latest escapade. Sailor Pluto had created an illusionary scene where a natural fire happened, involving victims. She practiced using her healing attack, already mastered her offensive attack. Sailor Pluto also helped her find her core power, simply by meditation. "I got a pretty good grasp of myself. I only know of two attacks and one of them is a healing incantation."

"Huh… well, I can do this." Maku presented his fists as they alit on fire. "I also have an immunity to any other fire so I won't get burned.." He remembered something. "Well, not the hair, for some reason… and clothes but skin-wise. Mom said if I worked harder, I'd be able to block fire from the hair."

"And the clothes?" Jun asked curiously.

"Well… that's still a question mark." Both of the teens laughed softly.

"It was nice having you over. I miss coming by to the palace."

"Why don't you come over more often?"

"School, mostly. Ever since I've been associated with the Palace, people have treated me like I'm a foreigner. Like I must be so special."

"Well, we all are so that's not a lie."

"Yes but we're also children, people, human."

"Ah, kids at your school don't treat you like you're a Goddess but instead, like an unapproachable atrocity?"

Jun stared at him.

"I heard my Mom talk about her past and how men seemed to see her. I thought it was a good reference."

"Kind of," Jun wavered her hand slightly. "But it's more that because I'm a commoner instead of royalty, I shouldn't be a Sailor Senshi."

"All of them are normal people! I mean, they're not actual royalty… save the Moon bloodline."

"No, you're all royalty." Jun crossed her arms and stared him down.

"Well, you're a better Princess than say…uh… sorry, I don't have anyone. Everyone's pretty good but you're still like a Princess. You have that regal thing going for you and looks, clearly."

Jun burst out laughing. "I wasn't looking for compliments!"

"Sorry, sorry," Maku rubbed at his hair, embarrassed. "Look, I'm going to be home alone tomorrow and I'd love to have company."

"Really? Your dad going to see your mom?"

"And talk with Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. I decided that to stay normal, I'm sticking to doing the chores. Dad's been kind of lax on them anyways."

"Sure, is anyone else coming over?"

"Setsuko is, Mom was helping her design some clothes and Puu left it at our home."

"Wonderful!"

Jun walked up the long stairs to the Hikawa Shrine. She hummed as she climbed ever higher. Behind her, Setsuko walked up, following her.

"You're in a cheerful mood," Setsuko smiled up at Jun's back. Jun glanced back with a grin. "See?"

"Well, I want to be a in good mood so Maku doesn't get upset. He's got to be worried sick about the status of his mom."

"I think she's safe as she is," Setsuko commented. "I'm sure we'll return her to her true status."

Maku was sweeping, listening to his MP3 player as he danced the broom around. He sang off-key to a current popular song.

"Good morning, Maku!" Jun and Setsuko shouted together.

Maku jumped. "Whoa!"

"Sorry but we wanted your attention." Setsuko stretched leisurely. Dressed in a tight-fitting mini dress with knee-length high heeled boots, she wore her hair down in a simple fashion. Jun opted for a general casual look with a tank top and black jean shorts.

"Well, you, uh… got… can you not do that?" Maku covered his face embarrassedly.

"Oh, grow up." Setsuko stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"I'm just finishing some chores. If you go into my room, you'll see your dress hanging on the wall. Mom put it there for 'safe keeping'. She must've thought that Dad would think it would be an outfit for her and get a little too interested."

"Nice," Setsuko disappeared toward Rei's old bedroom, now redone to be Maku's room.

"I love Sundays," Jun stretched. "I've finished all my homework yesterday so I have no worries today." She fiddled with her glasses.

"Jun, you need contacts," Maku suggested.

"Oh, totally!" Setsuko carried the dark red dress, several alterations as a work in progress. "And I can dress you up! You'll be beautiful!:"

"She already is!" Maku protested before he swore. "Why do you girls always make me say these things!"

"You're an honest person," Jun patted his arm affectionately. "And besides, you're surrounded by girls. That can't be helped."

Off to the main entrance, several people were visiting, seeking good wishes and good futures. There were a few hired people working at the helm, laughter and cheerfulness sinking in as an undertone in the bright atmosphere.

"Must be nice not have to work at the Shrine," Jun watched the people go back and forth. "I don't remember it being this popular."

"It's almost spring," Setsuko pointed out. "Love is in the air."

"So is danger," Maku muttered darkly, thinking on his mother and her status. "Where are these villains at?"

"Somewhere very well hidden. We know that they're not at where their initial base was at," Setsuko answered.

"The north pole…" Jun tapped her chin. "What about the south pole?"

Both teens stared at her. "Are you serious?" Setsuko asked curiously.

"Sometimes it's the most obvious place!" Jun interjected. "I mean, for all we know, it could still be at its initial place just somehow hidden."

"Too obvious." All three sat on the steps, looking down at the trees and the path away from the shrine.

It was a strange sensation that pulled Jun's attention to the main entrance. She wasn't the only one as Setsuko straightened and stood up suddenly. Maku blinked as his face filled with fear.

"It's the same energy!" He staggered to his feet. "But… who's the target this time?"

The firebrick, long haired man with pale skin and cadet green eyes, was dressed in a familiar gray general's outfit with cadet green trimmings. He stood afloat in the air as energy crackled around him. It warped the air as the people around him collapsed. In his hand, a ball of pure energy was growing, throbbing as if with a heartbeat.

"This seems awfully familiar," Setsuko mentioned idly, holding out her pendant. "Shall we?"

Jun nodded as she pulled out her own. "Maku, you got our backs?"

"Absolutely," Maku lit his hands on fire with a growl.

"Kore Power, Make Up!"

"Panakeia Power, Make Up!"

Setsuko transformed into a similar fashion as her mother was as Sailor Pluto, clad in colors of midnight green and dark red. Jun transformed in a similar look to the next generation fuku, clad in tea rose and white as a secondary color. Her ankle boots were white with tea rose shoelace tied along the inside of the boots and fabric-made roses on the top edge located on the outside of the boot. Her glasses disappeared to reveal her warm brown eyes.

"Hey!" Sailor Kore pointed to the man. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am the great Aragonite, devoted follower of King Jadeite." The ball of energy dispersed into Aragonite's body. "You're not of the classic generation, are you?"

"No, we're better," Sailor Kore said firmly. "We are Crystal Tokyo's protection, under the guidance of Pluto, I am the Maiden Soldier Sailor Kore!"

"Under the light of the Moon resting upon the Earth, I am the Healing Soldier Sailor Panakeia!"

"I am the son under the power of Mars, Prince Laenus!"

Sailor Kore sniffed. "Why did you introduce yourself as that, Maku?"

"Prince, eh? The son of the Lady Mars?" Aragonite's smile turned into a sneer. "Her energy was just right for the job! I'm sure you'd like to join her!"

Aragonite's aura shimmered in blackness as he lunged. Maku took to the challenge and jumped toward him, throwing a sharp uppercut. Flames licked upward onto the General's outfit.

Aragonite jumped back, hitting his shoulder where the fire attempted to grow. "My suit!"

"I'll kill you for what you've done to my mother!" Maku screamed. Fire grew uncontrollable up his arms as he jumped high, flying upward into the General. Both crashed as fire spread across the ground.

"Maku! STOP!" Sailor Panakeia turned as she noticed the people collapsed and in obvious danger. "The civilians!"

"Echelon Gaze!" Sailor Kore called out, her hand pressed forward toward Aragonite and Maku. Aragonite managed to evade the attack but Maku froze where he was.

"I.. I can't move!" Maku gasped as Sailor Kore's eyes rolled back as she passed out, returning to Setsuko.

"Sailor Kore!" Sailor Panakeia turned the moment she felt the breeze filled with traveling heat. Aragonite landed on her, sending both into the ground, skidding hard. "Get off of me!"

Sailor Panakeia threw him off heavily, pulling away with a long gasp. "How dare you attack these people! What are you after?"

"I would think it would be clear by now," Aragonite hissed as he made to attack.

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus's beam went straight against Aragonite who screamed in pain. "Get away from them!"

Sailor Venus landed with Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury in tow. "How dare you attack these children and these people?" Sailor Jupiter growled. "You're getting your butt kicked!"

Aragonite staggered up, his eyes gleaming in redness. He stood on shaky legs before his eyes cleared. "Who… who am I?" His voice came out brokenly, as if forced from his mouth. "I…"

A portal above him opened suddenly and sucked him up as he seemed to pass out.

Sailor Mercury frowned. "What did he mean by that?"

"Who cares!" Sailor Jupiter ran to Maku who had fallen from the spell. Setsuko's eyelids flickered before opening completely.

"How embarrassing.." She covered her face. "I still can't handle it!"

"Sailor Panakeia," Sailor Mercury went to the girl. "Please help these people."

Sailor Panakeia pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Of course!" Sailor Venus clapped a hand on her shoulder warmly. "You're the healer! Just what we need!"

Sailor Panakeia's smile blazed freely as she turned toward the fallen people. "Panakeia Restorative Salve!" Her hands guided upward as the aura around her glowed all the more brighter. She sent out her energy over the people, seeping into them as they began to stir.

Maku swore. "Setsuko!"

Setsuko covered her face in shame. "I'm sorry, you were in the way!"

"You froze me!" Maku refused to give up on this fact. "How could you!?"  
"It was an accident!"

"Come now, no fighting," Sailor Jupiter thumbed the stairs. "Back to the palace with all of you!"

Setsuko yawned. "I need to get my outfit," She walked off.

Maku stomped forward, away from the group, still grumbling. Sailor Panakeia reverted to Jun, as she fixed her glasses with a sigh. "We still need more teamwork practice. Especially if we want to avoid mistakes that involve our own comrades."

"I heard that!" Maku's voice came from the stairs. He poked his head up. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Well, duh," Sailor Venus rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

Yuuichiro listened, his eyes wide. "Maku!"

"I'm fine, Dad. Really. It wasn't my fault."

"Keep saying it and it will be your fault," Setsuko was heard very softly from behind him. Maku turned white.

"Setsuko," Sailor Pluto appeared behind her daughter. "You rarely threaten, please don't adhere to it."

"Yes, Mother," Setsuko turned and left the room.

"How is Lady Mars?" Jun asked Yuuchiro.

"Still in a coma. She hasn't responded to any treatments. Lady Mercury is sure that we can awaken her, though." Yuuichiro sighed.

"I'm not sure that we should," Sailor Pluto said quietly. "Remember, something was taken from her. We're just not sure what changes that will make."

Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter had entered the room where Rei was kept. Sailor Pluto left to follow her daughter as Maku and Yuuichiro followed the other two Senshi into the room.

Jun watched them all leave, without even a glance at her. She knew they were preoccupied but she wanted to talk to someone about something.

So she wandered down the hallways, looking for someone besides the servants to talk to. She finally wandered into the gardens where Hinata was reading a book while Mamoru played with his truck close by.

"Hinata, can I ask you something?" Jun inquired, fixing her glasses.

Hinata closed her book slowly, peeking up at Jun. Once she realized who the person was, she visibly relaxed. "Of course," She spoke in her soft voice, patting the bench seat openly.

"What do you know of the Dark Kingdom?"

Hinata blinked. "Oh.. Not much. Why?"

"Are there such people who are being controlled there?"

Hinata stared at her. "Nephrite…"

"Who?"

"Nephrite.. He was loved by someone my mother knew and it turned out he was good after all. Is that what you're looking for?"

"Oh… see, we faced off against Aragonite who got hit by Sailor Venus's Crescent Beam and he seemed… dazed out of his mind. He said 'who am I?' before he was taken away by a dark portal."

"So he was shocked into revealing something about himself.." Jun continued, biting her thumb worriedly. "I feel sorry for him, honestly."

Hinata looked up at the clear blue skies. "I know others who have done wrong and are seeking to redeem themselves… maybe those who we fight are being used themselves?" She thought back on Serpentine.

Both of them gazed out at the sea of flowers, thinking upon that reflection. Mamoru, oblivious to it all, laughed out loud as he tugged on the truck. Minerva rested against him, in a deep sleep. He looked back at the two, surprised by the sudden silence and stood up on his feet, knocking Minerva to the side unknowingly.

"What'cha thinking?" He plopped his arms on the bench, attempting to climb it. He managed a knee before falling backwards with a surprised look.

"Here," Hinata slid off the chair and helped her young brother onto the bench. She heard a petite meow as Minerva looked hopeful. Hinata smiled warmly as she placed the kitten next to Mamoru.

"Well, we're thinking of how to help others," Jun answered Mamoru.

"I wanna help!" His arms waved excitedly. "Mama and her crystal! Mama can do anything!"  
Hinata's hand dropped to Mamoru's head, gently ruffling her. "Mama can do anything, huh?"

Jun leaned over. "Can she?"

Hinata smiled warmly. "I believe she can."

"That's the not the same thing as being a sure thing," Jun frowned. "I mean, she used to be Sailor Moon but lost that ability when she became Queen. She clearly lost power."

Hinata shook a finger gently. "Power is nothing more than power in the hands of those who do not know what to do with it. But power, the kind that my precious mother carries, is deep and filled with light, from the bottom of her heart. You don't need to be a sailor Senshi to hold it."

Hinata giggled. "But it helps in our case. Once we reach our full potential, our power will surpass even the darkest of hearts."

Both girls continued to look out at the sea of roses. Mamoru became disinterested rapidly and fell asleep within minutes, leaning against his older sister. Minerva had climbed into his lap, circled and fell asleep as her master had.

Shadows played down the stone hallway, the intricate and frightening designs upon the walls covered in gargoyle monsters and strange abstractions were enough to frighten even the ones who claim to never be afraid of anything. Serpentine slinked down the hallway, her breath slow and very slight, unwilling to give away her position.

The long table with the overflowing dark energy reverting over and over on the top, like an endless wave that seeped into the opposite end only to reform at the beginning. Aragonite lay deep inside, seemingly asleep.

"We cannot have you awaken, Aragonite, you are very much needed," King Jadeite, with his back turned away from Serpentine. "Remember the darkness you are conceived in, the darkness that man carries.."

Serpentine's fingers tightened on the doorframe before she pulled away, taking off in a quick step.

King Jadeite frowned and turned slowly in suspicion. He stared at the empty door before his gaze reverted back and turned upward.

The old place where his old Queen's own master existed, the infamous dark Queen Metalia, still leaked in dark energy. His gloved hand lifted as the ball of energy that Aragonite had collected formed and he guided it into the dark pit.

"I will do as I am commanded," King Jadeite straightened, his gaze dropping to the sleeping Aragonite. "We all have a part to play and we will win this time."

"We are fated to win," He began to laugh insanely.

Serpentine's head turned sharply as the laughter filled the dark hallway. A memory stirred, of a laugh that was softer, gentler, and filled with some emotion she could not name.

'Papa?' Came the thought before her eyes rolled back in pain as it escalated into a faint.


	4. Chapter 4

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo

Chapter Four: Party Crashers

"I don't see why we had to have a ball NOW," Usagi, clad in her pink Princess dress, floundered. "Shouldn't we be looking into the issue with Mars and fighting against the Dark Kingdom!?"

Her mother sighed as she fixed her eldest daughter's hair. "We cannot stop the everyday things, no matter how much we want to," Her gaze softened upon reflection of her friend, still in a coma and so far unresponsive to anything.

"Mama!" Mamoru, clad in his dashing Prince outfit of a black jacket, gray shirt, and red bow tie covering his top while his white slacks tucked into knee high black books with silver protectors over the knees as his silver cuffs had a single white button to close them in, looked happy to see his mother. Halfway attempting to take off the jacket, Neo Queen Serenity rushed to him with laughter. "But Mama! It's hot!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. You won't be there for long, just be by Daddy and then you'll go to your room with Minnie and have a nice snack before bed, all right?"

"Yea! Daddy!" Mamoru puffed out his chest. "I'm just like Daddy, right Mommy?"

"Of course!"

Usagi snickered as Neo Queen Serenity glanced back at her with a raised eyebrow. Usagi attempted to look innocent as her mother crossed her arms and waited. "Mommmm!" Usagi dragged out the title as long as possible. "You know who he's most like," She stuck her tongue out at her with a laugh.

"He's not the only one," Her mother said smugly, leaning toward her daughter with a smirk. "Now come on, let's go!"

King Endymion was watching Hinata powder her face, peering rather intently in the mirror that she didn't notice her father at all. She wore a wisteria-colored strapless dress, with a amethyst under dress that trailed to cover her feet and ground. She wore a transparent puffed sleeve with the edges lined in linked white beads. Beads were also linked underneath her bosom, wrapping around her torso.

Hinata was distracted by movement in the mirror and turned sharply when she realized her father was there. "Papa… how long were you there?"

He approached her, patting her head lightly. "Not long. Are you ready?" He offered his arm.

"Of course, Papa," She smiled as he lead her out. They met with his wife and two other children, Usagi holding onto Mamoru's hand as Neo Queen Serenity linked arms with King Endymion's free arm.

They entered together as a family. King Endymion felt Hinata's hand tighten on his arm and he pulled her ever so slightly closer in comfort. Once settled, the group watched as various important people entering, including all of their friends. It took some time to introduce everyone but eventually, the flow became a trickle. As Neo Queen Serenity gave a discreet sigh as the thought that there would be no more people, when a new face appeared.

"Introducing Princess Ostara of the Dead Moon," Was what was heard as the young girl moved down the stairs. Her dark purple hair was up in odango, the tails puffed out and trailing down to her buttocks, breaking apart toward the end in separate strands. She wore a black tube-fashioned top with a lower wheat colored dress, the off-shoulder black, bunched fabric adorned on top of her black gloves. She wore a golden collar around her throat and a set of three crescent moon ornaments, in an upside down triangle fashion upon her chest, the two right golden and the left one silver. She bore a silver crescent moon upon her forehead, as her blue eyes glittered, reminding Neo Queen Serenity of someone.

The girl stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking up the stairs as the announcer spoke again. "Introducing Queen Nehellenia of the Dead Moon." Everyone turned as the Queen, fully grown into her own, smiled warmly as Neo Queen Serenity stood up with a wide smile. The two walked toward the family as people whispered in surprise.

"How do you do, your Highnesses?" Queen Nehellenia curtsied as her daughter copied her with a similar phrase. "May I introduce my daughter, Ostara?"

Ostara smiled warmly. "I am honored to meet you," She curtsied again.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you after so long. I never knew you had a child!" Neo Queen Serenity eagerly approached. "She's absolutely beautiful! How do you do, dear?"

"Well, she just had her coming-of-age party," Queen Nehellenia smiled warmly at her daughter. "So now that the world knows of her, I thought it was time that we came to Earth. I have always wanted to visit," She smiled at the Earth Queen.

"You are always welcome," King Endymion smiled. "May I ask about the husband?"

"Oh," Queen Nehellenia looked very quiet.

Ostara spoke. "My mother has raised me on her own. She is both mother and father to me."

"That's wonderful," Neo Queen Serenity smiled at Ostara. "She must have so much love for you."

"She is my shooting star," Queen Nehellenia said proudly.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Neo Queen Serenity clapped her hands together as she gave a wave to a servant. The sound of a bell rang through the large, busy room and people began to move and join the dance floor as music picked up.

Ostara was joined by Usagi and Hinata. Usagi quickly introduced herself and her sister. "Hello, Princess Ostara! I am Princess Lady Serenity and this is my younger sister, Princess Lady Felicity. We are most honored to have you here at the ball."

"I'm happy to be here. I heard so much about Crystal Tokyo and the White Moon royalty. I've always wanted to meet you!" Ostara beamed, turning pink self-consciously when she realized how fan-like she sounded like.

"I am so happy to meet you too!" Usagi beamed.

"I would be really happy if you called me Star," Ostara offered shyly.

"And please call me Usagi. This is Hinata," She gestured toward her sister who gave a nod of her head in acknowledgement. "So is the first stop you've made since your coming-of-age?"

"Actually, I was sent to Kinmoku."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Wow, that far?" Hinata looked equally surprised.

"Yes. My mother specifically asked that it be my first stop."

"I wonder why?" Usagi tapped her chin as Hinata tilted her head at Star. The younger sister looked very thoughtful as she reached up and touched a hair of the young girl.

"You remind me of a person from a photo Mama has. One of her old friends," Hinata shuffled. Noise was behind them as Mamoru had wrapped himself around Uranus's leg. The outer Senshi had approached the Queen and King, who was still in deep conversation with Dead Moon Queen.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Star asked out loud.

"Well, I have an idea." She gestured for the two girls to follow her to the side as she lowered her voice. "We've been having some trouble with some people and we're trying to figure out a proper solution."

"Why not ask the sailor Senshi to take out the problem?" Star asked.

"Well, that's a bit.. Extreme, don't you think?"

"But we already depend on the Sailor Senshi so the likelihood of them being able to do something is far greater than having the everyday heroes try their hand at it. "

"Well… okay, this problem is going to be solved with the Sailor Senshi, I won't deny that," Usagi tapped her chin. "But it won't be some violent battle. We really do try to save those that are drawn to the dark side."

Star smiled softly. "I am very much aware of that. Well, I would like to offer my services if ever you should need them."

Usagi watched as Akarui approached the group. Akarui was Shingo and Mika's daughter, who inherited her father's golden hair and green eyes, as well as his attitude. She wore her hair in dual side odango in honor of her aunt. Hair fell freely from the buns, curled in fashion. She dressed in a simple silver double strap dress, that fell lightly around her ankles as the silver high-heeled sandals shimmered in the glitter material it was made from. She crossed her arms as she eyed her cousins.

"So you can't send me an invite personally? It has to be the Tsukino Family?"

Usagi rolled her eyes as Hinata bit her thumbnail. "Rui, it was an invite for the entire family."

Akarui continued on as if she didn't hear a word. "And another thing, about this whole saving the world deal. Why can't I help? I can be of assistance! I am a part of this family and I want in!"

"You just want in so you can get undue attention," Hiyako muttered. "You know, my cousins and I aren't fighting to be known as life-saving warriors. When your destiny approaches you, then you will be seen in your full glory."

"Here, here… what are we talking about?" Maku asked belatedly.

Hiyako winked at him. "Destiny, fate, whatnot."

Maku flushed. "Uh… So! Rui, how's Juuban Middle School going for you? I hear you have your aunt's old teacher."

"Yea, and being cast in that light.. Well… actually, hasn't hurt since I've done better than her academically." Akarui shrugged.

Usagi giggled. "I'll bet."

Hinata inched away, as more of the other next generation approached. She made for the back, coming into the well-lit rose gardens. She looked up at the stars, taking in several deep breaths.

In the far distance, Cooan and Sapphire were locking lips as Hinata turned hurriedly away, taking off toward a place that looked less likely to be occupied. She sat on the swinging bench, rubbing her arms as the slight cool breeze.

"Princess, shouldn't you be inside?" Diamond stopped several feet from her. "Also, your father has explicitly told me I cannot approach unless I am welcomed verbally."

Hinata blinked at him and wondered at what game her father could be going for. "I would love for some company. Please sit."

Diamond settled as he glanced over at the far end. "My brother and his wife are far too much for me."

"At least they're passionate." Hinata turned red as she played with her hands, twisting them nervously.

"Prin…"

"Hinata." She interrupted.

"…Hinata. I was hoping to become more… familiar with you, if you would permit me."

"All you have to do is ask me anything."

"What's your favorite color?"

Hinata smiled lightly. "Purple."

"Really?"

She thought on his general clothes and the common color he wore and nodded. "What's yours?"

"Gold… or black. It's kind of up and down."

"Diamond…" Hinata halted.

"Go ahead. If I can ask anything, you can ask anything."

"There are times, when you think you are alone or you do not realize that you are being… observed.. You have a sad look in your eyes. What… what makes that hurt go away?" She looked up at him.

Diamond stared at her for a long moment. "Forgiveness." He turned to look up at the stars. "I was once an important person and I started out with the noble intentions of a good person.. Good man… a good Prince."

"You're a prince?" Hinata for a moment couldn't remember why that was familiar. And then it hit her, the time against Serpentine, when she first transformed, the other person had referred to Diamond as Prince.

"Not anymore. I have abdicated my place. I was led astray and used, letting myself forget my true goals in place of my selfishness. I nearly destroyed time.."

"You can't destroy time.. Right?" Hinata ended hesitantly.

"You can do a lot of damage if you don't know what you're doing or if you're doing something to purposely ruin."

"But whose forgiveness are you seeking?"

"Earth, the people, the royal family. I've spent my time here in the Palace doing what I can, acting as sort of an ambassador to Nemesis.."

"Wh…" Hinata stood up suddenly, her breath caught in her throat.

"Hina…Princess.. I'm so sorry, I thought…"

"Mama told me that you had a troubled past, that you sought for a second chance. You were the one to lead Nemesis into war?"

Diamond's hand, initially raised, fell to his side. "You must be so disappointed."

"But you have the courage to face this world as yourself." Hinata looked up at him with clear eyes. "The burdens that you bear, no wonder you have such pain in your eyes." Her hand touched his face. "I wish I could take that pain away."

She smiled at him so warmly that he couldn't breathe himself. He smiled a little goofily before gently taking her hand to return it to her side. "Well, if it makes you feel better, you do."

They were engrossed in each other that they didn't know the light dimming until it was nearly too late. Two figures appeared, cloaked in shadows as their boots thudded on the cement path. One of them, taller and fitter with long brick red hair and cadet green eyes and clad in a gray General's outfit with cadet green trims, sent out a blast of energy as Diamond's arms wrapped around Hinata, both of them skidding to the side safely.

"Aragonite! They're not the target!" The smaller man, with wheat hair and steel blue eyes, was far more daintier. "Inside!"

"Don't give me orders, boy. I'm in charge!" The older man hissed as they ran toward the entrance.

"Diamond! Hinata!" Sapphire and Cooan approached hurriedly as Diamond gently helped Hinata up.

"Mama.. Papa!" She attempted to rush inside only to be held by Sapphire. "No, you don't understand!"

Her hand fisted as light barreled. She raised her voice. "Mithras Cosmic Power, MAKE UP!"

Sapphire was thrown off as she transformed into Sailor Mithras. She ran into the Palace as Sapphire turned to Diamond incredulously. "Did you know?!"

Diamond shrugged.

Inside, people were screaming and running. Neo Queen Serenity found herself surrounded by her Guardians while the outer Senshi went to King Endymion who took his son into his arms.

Aragonite approached, sending the area a dark blast to clear a wide berth. "We come in the name of the Dark Kingdom. We demand Neo Queen Serenity and the Ginzuishou!"

There was a commotion as the next generation approached, all of them looking fierce and intending on defending their Queen. What startled them was that Sailor Mithras beat them all to it.

"Mithras Astral Envelop!" Aragonite's hands went to his face and neck, gasping as if he couldn't breathe. "You'll not hurt them!" She pulled out the sword, stone transforming into golden light.

Lawsonite appeared just to her side, lunging at her. Her attention broke and there was mayhem as voices rose.

"Angelia Power, Make Up!" Chiyuu shouted.

"Kore Power, Make Up!" Setsuko called out.

"Melia Power, Make Up!" Mitsu yelled, transforming in colors of old gold and bright cerulean, a similar design to her mother, Uranus.

"Nethuns Power, Make Up!" Puroko raised her voice, transforming in colors of moss green and medium aquamarine, a similar design to her mother, Neptune.

"Romulus Power, Make Up!" Sansai finished the sound off, transforming in colors of deep chestnut and pink, to a similar fashion to her mother, Jupiter.

Maku and Raijin surrounded King Endymion. Maku's hands lit on fire as lightning zipped around Raijin's forearms and chest.

The two Generals combined their dark energies together as the Senshi moved to attack.

"Angelia Windy Storms!" Sailor Angelia summoned a winding storm, sending it barreling into the two Generals. Aragonite managed to evade by jumping out of the way in time but Lawsonite only managed to cover himself in a partial shield of dark energy.

Aragonite moved to aim toward the King, creating a long whip to shatter against the Outers who scattered and aimed at him. Sailor Mithras shouted with Sailor Uranus, both attacks combining. "Space Sword Blaster!" "Mithras Cosmic Brilliance!"

Lawsonite shouted over the noise. "We need to retreat!"

"NEVER!" Aragonite shouted, arm raised. "In the name of our King! We will prevail!"

Lawsonite jumped back from the swing of Sailors Kore and Jupiter, both fighting physically. "We're heavily outnumbered here!"

Aragonite send out energy barrels in all directions, laughing at the top of his lungs wildly. His personality had seemed to suddenly alter as his energy multiplied.

"Someone's helping him!" Sailor Mercury, with her trusty goggles, took a quick inventory of the man and his bounding energy. "It's.. no… it can't be!"

Aragonite moved fluidly, dipping in and out of sight so perfectly that no one could see him until it was too late. He jumped against Mercury who lost her voice. Her body glowed in deep blue that drained into blackness as her eyes glazed over and she fell, transforming into civilian form.

"MAMA!" Sailor Angelia screamed. Ryo fell to his knees, his body shuddering as if he experienced what she had. His own eyes blacked out as his body crumbled.

"Ryo! Mercury!" Voices rose as Aragonite moved in for the violent attack against the Queen.

"You will not!" A voice rang out as a familiar Senshi appeared. Her voice rose in attack. "Star Serious Laser!"

It was Queen Nehellenia who looked shocked. "Fighter?!"

"Father?!" Ostara gasped. Usagi gaped at her. "Oh.." She turned beet red.

Aragonite screamed at he moved to attack once more.

Neo Queen Serenity found her voice. "Girls! Shield!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

The outer Senshi raised their voices to help. " Neptune Power!"

"Uranus Power!"

"Pluto Power!"

Their auras shot up and outward as Lawsonite and Aragonite were forced out. The energy barreled out to disappear outside the walls, presuming around the Palace in full strength.

"Mercury!" Jupiter lifted her ally gently, shaking her slightly. "No… just like Mars."

"Papa.. Papa…" Chiyuu reformed, crying. Zenshin wrapped an arm around her in comfort. "Mama… papa! No!"

In the midst of getting both Ryo and Ami to the same hospital wing as Rei, Sailor Star Fighter had returned to his male form, Seiya.

"I came to see Ostara.." Seiya looked uncomfortable as he approached Queen Nehellenia. "I know it's been a while and I apologize…"

"Don't." She raised a delicate hand. She looked fully serious and even a little sad. "I missed you."

He smiled sadly. "I know. How have you been?"

"Celebrating. Ostara has reached her coming-of-age ceremony."

Usagi hounded on Ostara. "Seiya is your father?!"

"It's kind of an awkward story," Ostara said sheepishly. "They… have a long distance relationship."

"Were you born out of wedlock?" Akarui asked in a hushed voice.

"AKARUI!" Usagi hissed.

"No. They're paired." At the confused looks, Ostara further explained. "They joined a union."

Again, with the blank looks, Ostara sighed. "I suppose in your world and terms, they're 'married'. Just… not with rings."

"But… you're raised by your mother. You even said so," Usagi scratched her head.

"It's a complicated relationship." Ostara turned. "Can we check on Lady Mercury and her husband?"

"I have a feeling it's a lot like Mars' position," Usagi's eyes wetted. "How did they get in here so easily? We had a barrier!"

Hinata was against the wall, holding her chest. She felt the panic attack rising, now that she was no longer in Senshi form. She realized that as a sailor soldier, she felt far more confident. However, the backlash into civilian did not do her well. She struggled to breathe.

"Hinata.." Diamond gently grasped her hands to pull them to her face's level. "Breathe in, breathe out, all through the nose now.." He guided her through the attack as her eyes welled up.

She threw her arms around him in grief. "Mercury!"

Startled by the sudden contact, Diamond could only hold her as she sobbed.

In the wing, Neo Queen Serenity was holding Ami's hand as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Ami… my friend…."

"Damn it!" Jupiter hit the wall with a thud of her closed hand, glowering. "What was she going to say? She saw something in her visor!"

Chiyuu reached out and gently took off her mother's earrings. She reached around and took the other one. "I'll figure it out. I should be able to if I work on it."

"Good thinking," Sailor Venus wrapped around an arm around Chiyuu. "Your mother would be proud of you."

"What I don't understand is why Ryo was affected?"

"Don't you understand?" Chiyuu smiled. "My parents loved each other so much that they were linked. What happens to her, happens to him."

"Sounds familiar," King Endymion gently pulled Neo Queen Serenity away. "We need to end the party, make sure everyone's all right. Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto, make sure that the barrier is fixed and that it can't be broken into for any other chance."

"Yes, Sire." The three women took off, their children following them.

Neo Queen Serenity picked up Mamoru. "I'll take Ru to bed," She glanced at Ami and Ryo before kissing King Endymion's cheek. "Say goodnight, Mamoru."

Mamoru held onto his mother. "Mama, I wanna stay with you!"

"All right, all right…" They left the room as King Endymion made his way out to the party. Everything in shambles, servants were already cleaning up the messes left behind.

He approached Seiya with a cool gaze. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome, your Highness," Seiya bowed.

Ostara approached, looking shy. Usagi hurried to her father, pulling him down to whisper in his ear eagerly.

"Ostara.. You're looking more beautiful than I remember," Seiya brushed her cheek gently. "I'm sorry that I missed your ceremony. Princess Kakyuu has been having difficulty with a neighboring solar system and the alliance treaties. I had to go with my allies to act as ambassadors and it took way too much time."

"You don't have to explain, Father. I understand."

Seiya sighed. "You are far too forgiving. You definitely take that from your mother," He smiled at Queen Nehellenia.

Seiya nodded to King Endymion. "Sire, may I request a place to stay? I've traveled far and I'd like to rest."

"You're welcome here," He gestured to a young female servant. "Please escort Queen Nehellenia, her consort Seiya, and Princess Ostara to a suitable wing please."

"As you wish."

"Consort?" Seiya asked to Queen Nehellenia who glanced at her daughter who shrugged. "Well, suppose that's better than just an alliance."

"Don't tell me you don't have feelings," Queen Nehellenia's hand gently slipped into his. "After all of this time, I know I've made some impasse on you."

"Well, I won't argue with that. I really am sorry that I've missed so much."

"That's why I taped it all. You should see Ostara in her pretty dress."

"Mama, Father does not need to be shown everything!"

"I accidentally took some video of her after playing some sports and getting dirty. She hates being seen as anything but not perfect."

Seiya laughed. "Just like her mother."

"Not always like Mother.." Ostara protested as the trio finally left the ballroom.

"How did that relationship work out?" King Endymion was slightly suspicious. "Usagi, go get your sister.. Where is your sister?"

Usagi pointed as Diamond was attempting to comfort Hinata without being too personal. Unlike Hinata, he was aware of King Endymion and he could feel the sweat starting at the back of his neck.

King Endymion stopped several feet away. "Hinata," He said gently. Hinata sniffled and pulled away unwillingly. "Come on, love, time for bed. Say good night to Diamond."

Diamond kept his arms down, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Hinata rubbed at her eyes. "Thank you, Diamond, so much. I feel better."

"I'm glad," Diamond instinctively stroked her cheek, very familiarly. King Endymion cleared his voice noisily as Diamond jumped.

"Papa!" Hinata said, rather sternly. She went to her father, kissed his cheek as she told him good night.

King Endymion waited until she was far enough that she couldn't hear anything. "Why do I always catch you in compromising positions with my youngest daughter?"

"To be far, she invited me over and then the whole comfort thing.. .well, she approached me for that too. I did not do a thing that would hurt her."

"Well, duh." King Endymion sighed. "I'm not opposed to the relationship.."

"There's not!"

"Shut up. As I was saying, I'm not opposed. I just am still surprised that she… well.. I just need to stop thinking of her as my little girl."

"That might help." Diamond avoided the other man's gaze. "Sorry."

"Also that age difference."

"Well… she is catching up."

"Stop helping me!"

Diamond smiled slightly.

The two men headed out as Sapphire and Cooan left with their daughter Hiyako and their three other nieces.

"I foresee a lot of problems. But I feel like this is a repeat of something. Once Chiyuu finds out what Mercury figured out, we may have a solution on our hands," Both men looked out the broken slide door to the black skies above. "At least, I hope so." King Endymion sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo

Episode Five: Trying To Find an Answer

Chiyuu was staying in the Crystal Palace and set herself in her mother's study room, which turned out to be a complicated setting of technology that Chiyuu wasn't all that familiar with.

She found herself at odds, trying to work with her mother's goggles and the data stored in it. Even after putting on the earrings, she couldn't get it to work. She was out of ideas after the first one and eventually gave up.

She sniffled, trying hard not to cry. Her hands rubbed against her lowered face. She felt as if she were suffocating. "I can't… do this…" She pushed herself up and stumbled to the door. It opened before she even touched it as Jupiter entered.

"Chiyuu, how are…?" She trailed off as she was engulfed in warm arms and a wet face.

"I… I can't! It's too much! I want my mommy!" Chiyuu burst into the sobs she'd been holding back as she tightened her grip in Jupiter's bodice.

The woman hugged her back in comfort. "It'll be all right, Chiyuu. And it's okay if you can't get it. But we need you to keep trying. It's not expected to be revealed all at the beginning but often things take patience and repetition. All that we ask is that you do your best. Do how your mother would do it. She didn't know everything all at once, she figures it all out just like the rest of us."

Jupiter moved, pulling Chiyuu with her. "Now, let's go get some lunch. We can eat with the twins."

It took some time to get to Makoto's home. Before she had actually left, she reformed into her civilian form and then gently guided the young girl out of the Palace, with some more chitchat to help ease the girl.

Chiyuu still looked worried as Makoto drove the two to her home. She lived in a large home that was colored in many hues of green with pink and yellow mixed in. It was a one-story but long. There were little people around where she lived and she rather liked it that way.

Shinozaki would have liked to have lived more closer to the city but as it didn't take long for them to go and come back from, he didn't complain.

Makoto glanced at Chiyuu, who'd forgotten to take off her reading glasses. She pushed the glasses occasionally up the bridge of her nose, lost in thought.

"You know, Chiyuu… when I met your mother, so many years ago, I couldn't believe how smart she was. I told myself, 'Mako, how does a girl become so smart like that? How easy it must be to be at the top of the game for someone like her!'. I wasn't the only one to think that, Neo Queen Serenity, bless her heart as she never meant anything in a mean way, was both impressed and frightened about how smart she is. When we met, it seemed as if Ami had a chip on her shoulder and I almost, almost! Never befriended her."

Chiyuu was watching her at this point as Makoto spoke cheerfully.

"Well, then, I found out soon after that I was Sailor Jupiter. I got upset over the smallest thing and found myself in a wealth of power and then suddenly, new friends! Ami turned out to be the most trusted of all of us and the most kindest, aside from Neo Queen Serenity. And I learned fast that all that she is is how she fought to be. She studied hard, worked furiously, and put all of her heart into it. She didn't get there all at once, she was dutiful and valiant."

"My point is, that even Ami had to work to figure out the answers. She always got to it, no matter how long it took, and you have to do that. I believe in you, Chiyuu, we all do. And until then, we'll work on figuring out how to get to this stupid General and kick his sorry…"

She glanced to Chiyuu who was still watching her. "Butt…" She finished lamely. "Oh, look! We're home!"

Out in front was Shinozaki, who had a day off. He was weeding the flowerbed aligning the home. As he just started, he hadn't gotten very far. Raijin had barreled out of the house, having seen the car from the living room and was ready to help if his mother so needed it. His braid was undone so he looked a little strange with long hair.

Chiyuu was still in the car when she noticed this. She lowered herself automatically and found herself chuckling before she burst into laughter.

Makoto smiled but looked a little embarrassed. She got out of the vehicle and shook a finger at her son. "You need a hair cut. I told you, if you don't keep it up, I chop it off!"

"You said I could wear it down at home!" Raijin very rarely got defensive and his lower lip jutted out like a five-year-old. "Is she laughing at me?"

"No. Of course not. You don't look like a girl at all."

He growled as he pulled his hair back and fished out a tie from his pocket. He put his hair up with gritted teeth as Makoto helped Chiyuu out of the car.

The young girl took one look to Raijin and began to giggle uncontrollably.

"It's not that funny!" Raijin turned red in the face. Both from frustration and embarrassment.

"Let her laugh," Makoto said very softly, in passing by. "She's been very stressed out."

Raijin's face cleared of heat as he nodded lightly.

He approached in an exaggerated nonchalant move. He slowly grinned as she looked at him wit hsome suspicion.

"Mom talk your ear off?"

"No… she was telling me about when she met my Mom… about how she almost didn't befriend her."

"I heard of that. In fact, they all almost never became friends. I meant, five separate lives and five separate paths. It was because they shared a similar destiny."

"Like us?"

"Well, we're lucky. We're all connected because of our parents."

"Well, I think we share a similar destiny," Sansai said pointedly. "I mean, we all have different lives but we all are connected because of the same dangers that our elder Senshi faced."

"Yes but they didn't know each other. They didn't grow up with all the others and were given their powers by looking at flying stars and planets!"

"You're not looking at it in the right way.."

"Oh, yea? Why don't you tell me what's the right way?" The two glared at each other.

"Our circumstances are different but our future is the same."

The twins looked to Chiyuu. "What?" Raijin asked with curiosity.

"Well, you're right. We were given our powers differently, we grew up differently but our paths of the future are the same as our elders. We strive to protect and save and serve our Royal family."

Raijin was distracted by Sansai tugging on his hair. Chiyuu noticed this and began to giggle again. Sansai grinned as Raijin tugged his hair from his sister's light grasp and stomped off with a growl.

"Mom's right! You should cut it!" Sansai beamed at Chiyuu.

Chiyuu turned a little shy. When she was with Raijin, it was just a natural reaction to relax and feel calm. With Sansai, she was a little overwhelmed by the girl's natural beauty, not to mention a little envious.

"Time to cheer you up! What were you doing at the Palace?"

Chiyuu rustled in her pocket before showing off Mercury's earrings.

Sansai looked a little confused then snapped her fingers. "Ah, right. The visor. Any luck?"

Chiyuu forced the earrings into her pocket with agitation. "No." She said shortly.

Sansai wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right in time. We just have to work on it."

Inside, Makoto was setting the table. Raijin had gone to his room and was fixing up his hair. Sansai and Chiyuu went to the spacious living room and settled on the couch. Sansai turned the television on but in seconds, was working on her nails with a filer as she hummed to herself. Chiyuu flicked through the channels before coming to a documentary about the rise of Crystal Tokyo and the start of the Nemesis War.

She sighed as the narrator droned on and on. She only saw all the mistakes in the storyline as what was known to the soldiers and what was known to the world were two different stories. The damages were the same and the losses the same but the people never really knew how much danger there had been.

After all, they could go to the past but the world didn't know that. Everything was though that the War had happened on their plane of existence, their timeline.

"This is so wrong," Chiyuu grumbled. She had reached into her pocket and was fiddling with the earrings. She was staring at them, not really thinking.

"What else could it be?" She asked herself. "Sansai, do you know anything about the Dark Kingdom?"

"Huh?" Sansai looked to the television. "Why are you watching this stupid thing? Look how much it sucks. All the wrong answers."

"I asked you a question!"

Sansai looked confused.

Chiyuu sighed. "Do you know anything about the Dark Kingdom?"

"Something about the past lives of our parents and the rebirth that lead to another war against Queen Metallia and her follower Queen Beryl. I think she was jealous of King Endymion… or was it of Neo Queen Serenity? No, it was because King Endymion didn't love her."

"What about the Generals?"

Sansai thought hard. "Um… I'm not sure. I think they were followers of the Golden Kingdom?"

"No, they were the Guardians to King Endymion. Don't you ever listen to Mom's stories?" Raijin plopped down onto the couch, legs stretched out. "There were four of them, sort of like counters to the soldiers of the infamous Moon Princess. Kunzite, the leader, Zoicite, Malachite, and Jadeite."

"But they were convinced that the war was inevitable and that there can be no peace between the two. Thus falls the Silver Millennium and a new lifetime over, are reborn and controlled yet again."

Chiyuu perked up. "Wait, controlled?"

"Um.. Yea. Queen Beryl controlled them by the power of Chaos a.k.a. Queen Metallia. She wanted to become ruler of this world and cast the solar system into darkness."

"So… who's controlling Jadeite now?" Chiyuu asked thoughtfully.

The twins looked to each other in surprise.

"I don't know.. I just assumed.." Sansai trailed off. "Is that what she meant?"

"You mean, Mercury?" Raijin asked his twin quietly.

"At the party…" Sansai thought hard. "She saw something in the visor. I thought she meant Jadeite…"

"But we already knew he was around," Chiyuu interrupted. "So she must have meant someone else!"

"Lunch is ready!" Makoto called out from the dining room, oblivious to the heavy discussion. "I made us some sandwiches and salads! Shinozaki, don't touch that, it's for tonight's dessert!"

"Dessert?" Raijin barreled out of the living room. "Let me see!" He could be heard exclaiming. Sansai rolled her eyes but followed as she was never one to turn away sweets made by their mother.

"So… if it's not Jadeite… then someone is controlling him." She remembered the incident told by Jun and how Aragonite seemed confused after a hard attack. She then recalled her own vision, weeks ago of how she saw, in obscurity, the three followers and their supposed king and the frightening shadow behind it.

"Could it be that?" Chiyuu once more pulled out her mother's earrings. "But I thought Sailor Moon vanquished that part of Chaos…"

"But she didn't vanquish Jadeite…" Chiyuu's eyes widened. "I'm not sure if that's it but…"

"CHIYUU! LUNCH!"

Chiyuu jumped at the extremely loud shout of Sansai. Makoto could be heard scolding her daughter as Raijin was laughing. She sighed. "Well, Aunt Makoto is right. The answers don't have to be all at once."

Once more, Serpentine was peeking into the room, where the strange table with the flowing black energy was working its way over Aragonite. He was fast in a deep sleep as Jadeite, who had his back turned, stood.

He was looking into a strange holding cell, as how Serpentine would describe it. She slowly backed away, frightened. Not of the man but of what was leaking out of the strange hole.

She slipped away and found herself confronting Lawsonite. "Well, well, if it isn't the pet?" He snipped. "What are you doing, stalking around?"

"I can do what I want," Serpentine hissed, teeth bared. "It's not my fault that you failed."

The two glared at each other. Lawsonite scoffed as he barged past her, shoving her into the wall. "Keep in your place. We were here first. I don't know what he sees in you but you're nothing more than trouble. I can feel it in my core. Bringing you here was a mistake."

She watched him leave as she turned away with a huff of irritation. She took a few steps and then faltered as a vision tried to reveal itself. Pain escalated as she held her head and fell to the wall.

"Ow.." She was confused. She kept having these episodes and it was like watching a grainy movie, blurred and just enough obscured that she could sense something familiar but yet couldn't pinpoint it.

"I.. I do belong here," She said through the pain. "Jadeite needs me. He said so himself."

Lawsonite was about to enter the throne room only to be intercepted by Jadeite. "Your Highness," He began.

"You cannot come in." Jadeite snapped. "What is with you that none of you can do as I ordered? Be lucky that I am not like my old Master, who so coldly threw me away. There is potential in one of you but if you keep failing me.." He turned toward the entrance. "Aragonite is out of commission. I need you to work with.."

"No!" Lawsonite broke out. His younger age betrayed him as he reverted into that of an whining teenager. "I can do this on my own! I don't need the… girl following me! She doesn't know anything that I know and she'll only hold me back!"

"You could've joined Aragonite when facing against the soldiers and the Queen," Jadeite said coldly.

"We… were outnumbered.." Lawsonite didn't want to say it but he did.

Jadeite lowered his head. "Need more power.." He thought for a moment. "We need energy but not the soldiers… not yet. We need to drain dark energy, to bolster…"

"I can do it! I swear, my King!"

Jadeite nodded slowly. "You were my favorite… that is, until Serpentine came in. Don't fret, you're higher than Aragonite." Jadeite said it as if it would make everything all right.

But Lawsonite gritted his teeth in obvious rage.

"Well?" Jadeite snapped. "Go! Gather dark energy! From humans, animals, whatever it is that reeks in dark energy!"

Lawsonite hurriedly bowed and fled, though in the pit of his stomach, he was still angry about that one clip about favorites. He had been the most faithful of the two back when it used to be Aragonite and himself and now, he had competition.

"Maybe I should invite her?" He asked out loud with a slow and dark grin. "Accidents do happen."

He laughed out loud and then teleported out of sight, his laughter lingering in the air.

In the Palace, Usagi was walking with Ostara, Hinata trailing after them just listening to their conversation.

"How did your parents meet?" Usagi got straight to the point.

"Oh, the Kinmoku royalty came to greet our home and to open their arms in an open treaty. Papa didn't think much of my mother, not yet. She said it took a while to get him to notice her and even then, it was hard to keep."

"Didn't it bother her that he was a she?"

"What gender you are doesn't matter when it comes to matters of the heart and love. Mama loved him from the beginning and sought to win him and she did. I think it was at a ball on Kinmoku. But Mama fell ill and it turned out that she had food poisoning."

The two stared at the petite girl. "It wasn't intentional," Ostara said defensively. "Several people got sick. But as she was Queen, people thought the worst and so Queen Kinmoku sent Fighter to be sure that the Dead Moon Queen recovered."

"And I guess something must've clicked because I was born nine months later," Ostara smiled. "Before I was born, they had a union and while they're separate most of the time since Papa has to travel a lot and Mama can't leave all that often, they're still happy together."

"Well, that's nice," Usagi said warmly though she thought the arrangement was a bit weird. She was used to the terms 'marriage' rather than 'union' but she assumed that they shared similar qualities.

"Your mother is very pretty," Hinata said softly from behind, surprising the two girls. Ostara broke into a large smile.

"Thank you. Mama knows that but it's still nice to hear. She's always so sweet."

"Like my Mama," Hinata nodded.

"I don't know, I knew Mama when she was younger," Usagi said slowly. "She had to do a lot of growing up." She reflected on the still-used tactics of pretending to be ill and making her husband act it out as well. "Well, she's not fully grown but her heart is in the right place."

"So, tell me," Ostara switched the conversation. "With the barrier now up, what's the next step to find this danger? I mean, poor Mars and Mercury. We don't want the others to fall so… what's being planned?"

"I think Chiyuu is looking into something. Setsuko is looking into the Time Gates and trying find an opening. I think Pluto is helping her," Usagi mused.

"But what can -we- do?" Ostara interrupted.

"Well, I can't do anything…" Usagi shrugged. "I'm no longer a Senshi."

"I hear you are. That took me by surprise too!" Ostara grinned at the younger princess. "I heard all about your mutism and shyness. What changed your mind?"

Hinata turned red and very silent. She obviously wasn't going to say what it was as Usagi elbowed her sister playfully but respectively kept quiet about her sister's secret.

"Well, you don't have to tell me. But I can tell you, I'm also a Senshi! Though, I have to apologize that I can't really stay."

"What sort of powers do you have?" Usagi asked next.

"Energy. In particular, highly concentrated light waves that is combined by my own personal energy. I draw in the light around me and use it to strike."

"Huh. Just like Star Fighter."

"Well, Papa doesn't use light around him, he just uses his energy."

"Ah."

The three remained silent for a moment.

"Ostara! Ostara! Say goodbye, we are to go home."

"See? I told you I wouldn't be staying. I'll come back, though, if you ever need me."

She curtsied to the two Princesses as the other two curtsied back after a moment. "Until then," Usagi waved as the young Princess hurriedly left, holding up her dress hem from the ground as she ran to her mother's side.

"It was nice to meet her. I didn't know that the Dead Moon Queen even had a child. I guess they do things a little differently than what we do in Crystal Tokyo." Usagi stretched and then poked Hinata.

"Your boyfriend is here!" She whispered teasingly.

Hinata turned red as Neo Queen Serenity walked with Diamond at her side. Attached to Diamond's leg was little Mamoru, as Diamond tried valiantly to pay attention to the Queen as she talked while Mamoru literally tried to drag him down.

"My dears, I wanted to make sure you all were doing well. I know how hard it is to not to leave the palace grounds but until we find out more about Mars and Mercury's current state, we don't want to risk anything. But that doesn't mean…"

She turned and looked down at Mamoru. "Diamond? Why didn't you say anything?" She scolded him gently. "Mamoru, you let him go now."

"Friend!" Mamoru held on tighter. "I wanna play!"

Diamond, faced with the Queen's look, forced a smile. "Please help me." He said finally after a long pause. Neo Queen Serenity grinned at that.

"You remind me of my Mamo-chan when you do that. He often was overpowered by Small Lady."

"MOM!"

"I'm just saying. It's not like you do it… much anymore."

Usagi was pink as she crossed her arms.

"Fine. Mamoru, let go now or else you will have no dessert after dinner tonight."

Mamoru automatically dropped off, rolling over and hurrying to his mother. "I got off! I'm good! I want dessert!"

"If only Small Lady had been that easy," Neo Queen Serenity purposely said it to bother her eldest as the older teen stuttered, trying to figure out what to say.

"Well, I'm going to go back inside, you two behave. Usagi, are you coming?"

"I can supervise."

"No, you will not. Do I have others supervise you with Helios?"

"Good point…" Usagi made eye contact with Diamond. "Still, she's my little sister. Be on your best behavior!" She shook a finger under his nose As she passed Hinata, she shrieked at the sudden pinch given to her by her younger sister

Neo Queen Serenity covered her mouth as she chortled. Her eldest stomped past with a grumble as Hinata turned to Diamond.

They were both quiet as they seemed to wait for the others to disappear from sight. Hinata peeked at Diamond and then turned slowly as she began to walk into the gardens, hands clasped behind her. Diamond copied her as he nonchalantly followed her.

"How have you been?" He asked finally.

"Doing well. I thought you were heading out of town."

"Who told you that?"

"Papa."  
"Of course." He shook his head. "No, I'm staying here for a while. I had a long talk with your mother and she graciously gave me a room to which to stay in while all of this is going on. Besides, I thought you might get to feeling a little trapped if you and your siblings are stuck here."

"I don't usually leave," Hinata admitted. "I go as far as the gardens."

"Oh…" Diamond looked a little sheepish at that.

"But I'm glad you're staying," She peeked up at him with lowered eyelids.

He blinked slowly as he went to a bench. He sat down and patted the seat next to him. She settled as she kept her eyes to her lap.

"Do you ever plan on going back?" She asked him, her hands placed carefully in her lap.

"Back to where?"

"Nemesis."

He shook his head. "No. Never. I made my choice and I will never again step onto that land."

"But it's your home."

"No. Not anymore. I'm not welcomed there and for good reason. To this day… I question why the Queen of Crystal Tokyo brought me back. I understand my brother but…"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, if they honestly want it and are honest in redeeming themselves. My mother knows who the good people are and if you are here because of her, then you must have a good heart. I'm sorry that you feel that you cannot go back but I hope you'll find a place to call home. You must want to belong somewhere."

She had turned to face him while she spoke but then she turned away. "Just how I must find my place."

"You belong here."

"You would think so. I… I talk so easily when I'm near you, or my family, or friends, but there are still times when I become silent. People of Crystal Tokyo love my sister and look forward to the day when she is Queen. But I'm not stupid. I have heard what others say of me, the silent Princess, whose heart is of ice and bears no emotion. I… I don't know why I have mutism, I suppose that when I was in Mama's womb, that I was affected. At least, that's how I heard Mama and Papa talking about it. They didn't know I had heard either…"

"When.. When was your mother carrying you?" Diamond asked haltingly. He was afraid of the answer.

She was going to answer when she realized what she was going to say. She shut her mother sharply.

"When your mother was in that protective spell." Diamond stood up. "I.. I wouldn't be so sure that would cause it, Hinata. I think.. That it just happens. I mean. When has the Ginzuishou ever done something bad?"

"But I'm different."

"So?"

She struggled to explain. "I'm not like my sister, who is to be Queen. I'm not like my brother, who is to rule the Golden Kingdom. My place has always been with my family but I'm… different. I do not even have a world to protect, a place in my name like the other soldiers. I wish to know where I belong, besides with my family. Don't you have that same question? If you cannot go back to Nemesis, where will you go?"

He had turned away slowly, thinking. He remembered the conversation with the Queen, just a few hours ago.

"You love her."

"I…"

"Oh, don't lie to me, Diamond," Neo Queen Serenity had rebuffed him. "My Mamo-chan is very concerned that things may end up not so well. And I don't mean you becoming a couple bur rather Hinata may feel like she cannot be with you because well.. Don't tell her this but I know how hard it is for her to just face me. She's terrified of me and I know she loves me!" She had raised a hand to stop his protest. "Hinata has never asked me for anything and at that, she never really asked anything of her father. We thought she'd stay our little girl forever but when Mamo-chan found the paintings… Well, we learned fast that our daughter had been grown already. She may be young but she is wise beyond her years. She doesn't have to say anything to express what she thinks, you can read her."

Neo Queen Serenity had sighed lowly. "And now, faced with that our daughter is no longer a child, she is to do as she wants, within reason of course. She still needs to be of proper age but if she's anything like I had been, like Small Lady had been, then the one she picks is the one she's destined for."

"Which is you."

"Thank you, I didn't know that." Diamond couldn't help himself as he quipped. "So what are you asking of me?"

"What do you feel, Diamond? After all of this time, what comes to mind when you see her? If you don't feel anything or want to do anything…"

"I want to stay." He had spoken slowly. "I have no place save where my heart is. I thought, after all of this time, that I was never over you."

"Bet it turns out that you never really loved me… like Mamo-chan. But rather as someone who was kind and helpful."

"Sure.. We can go with that." He certainly wasn't going to argue when he was no longer in love with the Queen.

"So you're staying?"

"If I can."

"I don't see why not."

"Have you asked your husband that?"

"Oh, Mamo-chan is just protective." She was dismissive. "Besides, you belong at her side. I can tell. Remember, she needs to grow and mature but I'm not going to stop the two of you talking and such."

"Anything more and I will have Mamoru break your limbs," She had added in a off-handedly fashion, walking away "Just saying."

"I want…" He said slowly. "To stay here. With you." His hand ran through his hair as he turned toward her. He actually looked quite boyish and young with a slight smile on his face.

"Really?" Her eyes seemed to cover her face.

He began to laugh softly. "Yes. I mean it."

She lunged herself to his arm, wrapping around his arm with glee. "Oh!" She looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Of course, your father may put me through the wringer."

"Oh, he'll behave! He lets Usagi be with Helios!"

"Under supervision of the Maenads."

"Ah, crap," Diamond couldn't help himself. He struggled to turn, keeping Hinata on his arm on purpose. "So, how much of that did you hear?"

"Oh, just some, plus what my wife told me. And the threats she made. Hinata, have you finished your schoolwork?"

"Yes, Papa. This morning."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, then, we should head into the Palace for dinner."

He took a few steps to the side. "You first."

Diamond remained calm under the cool stare of the King as he felt the eyes on the back of his head. "He gives me a heart attack each time," He whispered to Hinata.

"He doesn't mean it."

"He probably doesn't trust me." He muttered.

"I trust you. Why I let you hold my daughter if I didn't trust you?"

Hinata was giggling as Diamond was red in the face. "Eavesdropping isn't very proper."

"I wasn't eavesdropping if you talk loud enough. Stop arguing and get inside."

"See, he scares me!" He whispered to Hinata who was laughing louder at this point.

"Shut up and keep moving! I don't scare you, you're a grown man!" King Endymion pushed on his back. "Grow a backbone. I won't have my daughter with someone who doesn't have one."

"Papa!"

"I mean, let's go and have some nice dinner," King Endymion trailed off with embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 6

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo

Episode Six: Nightmare Orb and Its Shadower

Setsuko was sneaking out of the Time Gate. While she loved her mother and was willing to give her a hand, her mother was becoming increasingly more difficult to deal with. She was fiercely determined to find an entrance to the elusive Dark Kingdom and Setsuko needed a break.

Her hand rubbed her head in frustration. She was seeing in double as she hurried down the hallway.

"Setsuko?" Maku was looking as unkempt as usual. "You all right?"

"My head hurts a lot," She admitted. He carefully guided the older girl to the hospital wing. The nurse listened as Setsuko described herself.

"Sounds like a headache brought on by stress. Just take these and take it easy for the rest of the day. You probably should talk to your mother as well. I'm sure it wasn't intentional."

"Well, duh," Maku said from behind as Setsuko glanced a glare at him.

Setsuko sat outside the wing as she leaned against the wall, head held upward with closed eyes.

"So, your mom is being pushy?" Maku asked finally.

"Were you not paying attention when I was talking to the nurse?"

"Uh…" He remembered exactly what he was thinking when he noticed how short her skirt hem was. "Obviously not."

"Do I want to know what you were thinking?"

"No."

"Fine." She closed her eyes again "Anything new with your mother?"

"No. They can't even get her to respond in her unconscious state."

"How's your dad?"

"Aside of trying to burn down the house by… let's see, cooking, cleaning, rearranging, tending to the holy fire…" He counted off his fingers. "He's doing great. Thankfully, he's easy for me to handle. Just act like Mom and it works."

Setsuko peeked at him. "You look different."

"Huh?" He ran his fingers through his hair, making it more messy. "How so?"

"Older, more lines. I guess your dad's not the only stressed out one. How have you been?"

"Well, I can't be relaxed as I used to be. I'm on edge when I'm awake and when I sleep, I keep seeing my mother fall. How are we to stand up against someone who can take out our best warriors?"

"Because they're older and not as fast as they used to be," Setsuko said gently. "They're not perfect. You're upset because you blame yourself."

"I should've been able to do more!" He burst out.

"And you will. All we have to do is find their hiding hole."

He stared at Setsuko.

"It's not going to happen any time soon. I needed some private time away from her. She's always intense but she's really turning scary."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pluto asked from behind Maku.

"MOM! How long were you there?"

"Oh, I figured out why you snuck out when you did it." She tapped Maku on the head with her staff. "How have you been? Are your father and yourself doing well? Need anything?"

"How about more power?" Maku asked finally.

"You have what you can handle. Any more and you could burn out or ended up in big trouble. We all have limitations."

"Are you done?" Setsuko asked hopefully. "Dad misses you."

Pluto nodded as she reverted into Setsuna. "You want to come over, Maku? I'll call over your dad as well if you'd like."

"That would be great. He's trying but he keeps trying to burn down the house with his cooking."

"I remember Rei's stories. His heart is in it. Just like with Shouichi."

"Why is it that men can't cook?" Setsuko sighed. "I have to do half the meals!"

"He's trying and that's what's matters. Is Hotaru home?"

"I would think so. Why?"

"She had a doctor appointment. And she should've found out the sex of the baby," Pluto reverted into Setsuna. She grinned widely as she rubbed her hands together. "Soooo excited!"

Maku blinked and looked to Setsuko. "Why does everyone get so excited over a baby?"

"Well, when you have your own, you'll understand," Setsuko said wisely.

"I wonder who I'll end up with?" He ran through his head all the girls he knew. "Damn… I know a lot of girls."

"Well, duh." Setsuko followed her mother. "Maybe with Hiyako."

"What?" Maku turned indignant. "Why do you people assume that I like Hiyako?!"

"Oh, everyone can tell! You can't lie, remember?"

"Setsuna!"

"Setsuko, stop teasing and playing matchmaker."

"I'm not playing matchmaker. And I won't stop teasing him. It's just too easy!"

At the large mansion, Shouichi was trailing after his daughter. "Come on, you can tell me first. I'm your father!"

"I will tell everyone when everyone is here!" Hotaru shook a finger. "Shouldn't you be cooking?"

"Oh, no you don't," Haruka stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Keep him out! He nearly burnt the house this morning!"

"It was just the toaster!" He protested loudly.

"Exactly my point," Haruka said darkly. She started with the meatloaf. "This book of recipes is great, Hotaru!" She called out. "Where did you get it again?"

"Oh.." Hotaru carefully walked in and up to the old book. She gingerly picked it up and stroked it affectionately. "It was Eric's grandmother's book." She lowered her head slightly.

Haruka felt like a bitch suddenly, wanting to kick herself for reminding Hotaru of her deceased husband.

"He was a wonderful cook. I've been planning on teaching Keika all the tricks he taught me," Hotaru continued, unaware of the other woman's guilty face.

"Will you name this one after him?" Haruka asked carefully.

Hotaru eyed her and then shook a finger pointedly. "I'm not going to tell until Setsuna gets here!"

"Oh, come on! I raised you!" Haruka protested. She heard a pointed cough as she turned red and glanced at Shouichi. "Uh… that second time."

Hotaru rolled her eyes with exasperation.

"We're…." Setsuna started to call. Haruka's head zipped past Shouichi, though he ran with her as Michiru all came bounding toward the dark-skinned woman.

"Oh, holy hell!" Maku lunged back outside, toppling over Setsuko who shrieked. "The adults have gone mad!" He gasped as she shoved him off and kicked him in the hip.

"Tell us!" Came the collective shout of the adults.

Down the stairs came Puroko and Mitsu as Setsuko entered the home, Maku following cautiously.

Hotaru's eyebrow twitched. "I've half a mind to…" She began only to stop on a tug.

"Mama, am I a big sister?" Keika asked curiously. "I have a brother or sister?" She asked hopefully. Her big bright eyes looked up with trust and love to her beloved mother. Hotaru's hand came down as tears came to her eyes. Her hand brushed her belly as she seemed to reflect on something.

"Yes, Keika, my little darling," She beamed down at her. "You're going to be a big sister because you're going to have a little sister."

Keika's eyes grew huge. "A little sister?" She thought on it for a moment and then threw her small arms up. "Big sister! Little sister!"

"A girl?" Her father asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, a healthy and strong girl," Hotaru unexpectedly sniffled. Automatically, she was surrounded by many arms.

"Oh, Eric would be so happy," Setsuna said warmly. "He loved his girls."

Hotaru buried her head in the older woman's neck, letting out a sob.

"Come on, we need to get you somewhere to sit," Haruka directed the group to go into the living room, all chatting and comforting Hotaru at the same time.

Mitsu blinked. "What's so great about another sister?"

Puroko glared at her. "Hey! I'm right here!"

"Exactly my point," Mitsu said dismissively.

"Oh, stop it, Mitsu," Setsuko scolded. "You be nice!"

Keika was watching the sisters argue as Maku leaned down to her level. She blinked up at him and swung herself slightly with some uncertainness.

"Hi, Keika," Maku grinned and automatically, Keika smiled as Maku's smile was pretty infectious. "So, you're going to be a big sister! That's great. I wish Mom would have another kid. It's a little lonely being just one."

"When you're surrounded by a dozen or so girls?" Setsuko teased.

"Boys, boys! I want a brother!" Maku protested. "Girls are too much trouble!"

"We are?" Keika's lower lip trembled.

"No, no, you're perfect!" Maku said hurriedly. "The best! Don't cry!" He was frantic as Setsuko snickered behind him, the 'twins' also laughing.

"Stop teasing him, Setsuko," Setsuna looked at her daughter. "You're too old to bully!"

"But he just said.."

"In a world of women, men are often overwhelmed," Setsuna began.

"Hey, wait… I'm not…"

"Shush," Setsuna told him. He threw up his hands and picked up Keika and pushed his way to the living room.

Setsuko raised an eyebrow to her mother as she looked sheepish. "Well, I suppose I should've let him talk."

"Oh, it's okay. He's boring anyways."

"I can still hear you!" Maku shouted from the living room. "God, girls!"

The three girls snickered as Setsuna rolled her eyes.

It was later in the day, as Chiyuu was staying at the Palace as she couldn't stay at home by herself. She was looking into the written history of the Dark Kingdom and doing hard research. She kept her mother's earrings close to her person, resorting to wearing them as she didn't want to lose any stud.

She heard a knock on the door as Usagi peeked in. "You've been in here all day. Come out and see the sun for a change."

"I'm fine.." Chiyuu began. She stopped as Usagi pulled her head back, disappearing from sight. She swore she heard whispers.

Suddenly, Usagi, Akarui, and Jun barreled into the study room, bounding over Chiyuu who shrieked. She held onto the desk to no avail, literally dragged out clawing at things to stay in. "But I don't want to stop! I'm having fun reading!"

She watched helplessly as Usagi locked the door pointedly and put the key in her bra. "There, now you have no choice but to join the living."

Chiyuu grumbled as she was, once again, dragged out down the hallway. Usagi and Akarui resumed their heated conversation.

"Look, it's not my fault that you're not 'blessed'," Usagi made quotations marks. "Of power. But just because you're not a sailor soldier doesn't mean that you cannot be without power. Look to my father!"

"Who is connected to this planet!"

"Geez! But he can't transform like a soldier!"

"He used to be Tuxedo Kamen!"

Jun butted in. "Can I interject here?"

"Fine." Akarui glared at her cousin as Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Everyone is given what they can handle, nothing more, nothing less. We have weak soldiers to strong soldiers to no soldiers. We are all accountable to what we can do and what we cannot do. So that you're not a soldier doesn't mean you're in capable of being useful, it just means you're meant for something else. We get our strength from our friends and family, from those who believe in us. I think that's what you are."

"Oh, yes, that's so helpful. Thank you, genius."

"AKARUI!"

Jun had shut up tightly and started to hurry away.

"Why are you even here if you're just going to bitch?" Usagi snapped.

Akarui gasped. "I'm telling on you!" She turned and faced Chiyuu who stared her down pointedly.

"I mean.. I'm going home." She pushed past Chiyuu with a roll of her eyes. Usagi was hurrying over to Jun, apologizing for her cousin's cold tone.

Chiyuu moved to hurry as well, to try to catch up to the two. "It's so frustrating! How can you deal with someone who is so jealous of some stupid fact?" Jun pushed at her glasses, looking upset. "I mean! It's not our fault that we're soldiers and she's not! She clearly doesn't have what it takes if she complains about it!"

"Well, I do agree with that," Usagi said soothingly. "Look, why don't we head out for a while?"

Chiyuu poked at the older girl. "Your parents said you can't!"

"They won't mind!" Usagi said brightly. "I'll have you and Jun to protect me."

"I don't know.." Chiyuu began uncertainly.

"I know a great sweets shop," She added as Chiyuu perked up. "It'll cheer you up, I promise!"

Jun was unsure of this but decided that a tiny trip wouldn't hurt. After all, they were soldiers and not to mention that as Usagi no longer bore powers of a soldier, she should be relatively safe.

So in a half-hour, the three found themselves at the elected sweets shop. Usagi was already drooling, having inherited a bit of her mother's sweet tooth. Chiyuu was trying to figure out one that wasn't going to be too high in sugar while Jun was fretting about being out and about with a Princess, though no one was going gaga over having a Princess in their store.

Outside, the wind was picking up as Lawsonite landed, dressed in casual clothing to help him blend in. He couldn't convince Serpentine to come with him as she was already suspicious of him. Next time, he vowed to make Jadeite make her come with her so he could 'take care' of her.

He had gotten the idea from looking into the history of the sailor soldiers and how parts of humanity were targeted. Having learned from the last fight before the rise of Crystal Tokyo that Chaos was supposedly returned to all of mankind, he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

Now he had to test out his theory. He looked for a suitable human to target. He had a lot to chose from as people were mingling on the busy street. He wanted someone who might bear darkness close to the surface of the unconscious, something evil to bring to the human's self and ruin them in the process.

He heard it then, arguing as the couple, ignoring all the people passing them, fought over a silly argument of why money should be saved or spent. The man was especially impassionate, devoted to saving what was 'his' money and she never had any right to spend 'his' money, and that he'd rather jump off a bridge then spend any of 'his' hard-earned money.

Lawsonite got as close as possible and threw a tiny little black gem into the shadow of the man. It disappeared and then suddenly reappeared, sucking up the shadow as the man staggered as if he were suffering an heart attack. His hand fisted in his jacket as the girl rushed to his side in concern.

The black orb formed as Lawsonite caught it and disappeared with glee. He was absolutely delighted by the chaotic energy in the orb, which he dubbed the Nightmare Orb for now his youma, the Shadower, would help create chaos and destruction.

The man's entire body went rigid as the girl was thrown off. His entire body reverted into that of a shadow made physical. She screamed as everyone else screamed and scattered.

The Shadower began to pull as much energy from the people, sending the closer ones into a faint as the energy barreled into his chest. He was swift and quick as many began to suffer under the assault.

Jun had turned and gaped outside as her cookie slipped from her slack fingers. "Oh… dear."

"What?" Usagi looked out and choked on her pop. "What in the world?" She gasped.

"We need to go," Chiyuu grabbed at Jun as she pulled them to the door.

Chiyuu shook a finger at Usagi hurriedly. "Stay!" She managed before the two disappeared.

"Jun, in the alley!" Chiyuu hissed as they disappeared.

"Angelia Power, Make Up!" Chiyuu shouted, pulling out her henshin brooch.

"Panakeia Power, Make Up!" Jun shouted, also using her henshin brooch.

They appeared back on the streets, now nearly clear of people save for those on the ground. The Shadower turned sharply, sensing great energy in the two soldiers.

"What in the world are you doing?" Sailor Panakeia demanded.

It screamed incoherently as Panakeia winced.

"I don't think it understands." Sailor Angelia responded. "What is it?"

"Use your mom's earrings!" Panakeia suddenly said. "I mean, it's got to work with you as a soldier!"

"But I'm not…" Something magical must've happened in the transformation as she fingered her ears. She was wearing three studs, not two and she pushed at the bottom one as the goggles did form in front of her.

She struggled to understand the dribble that piled on. "How am I supposed to read this?"

"Duck!"

They separated as Angelia pushed at the other button, growling. "Simplify!"

The goggles continued to surge with in-depth and confusing information that piled on like a bad list. "How did she read this?"

"Panakeia Curing!" Panakeia attacked, energy surging around the Shadower and 'hardened' around youma, starting to crush it inwards. It screamed in obvious pain.

"Oh, I don't know what to do!" Angelia wailed.

"Chiyuu!" A familiar blur appeared, landing close to her. Luna held a familiar object in her mouth. "Take it. It's not complete but it should work at this point!"

Chiyuu opened the small computer and began to tap out what she saw in her goggles. In seconds, the computer showed a picture of the Shadower with the man's body outlined on the inside of the being. "He's human? He's human!"

"Panakeia! Stop! You'll kill him!"

Panakeia stopped her focus automatically, panting. "What?"

"We need to heal him!"

"Okay but I need time to recuperate. Just a few minutes.."

"Weak point, weak point!" Angelia chanted, moving around the Shadower. "Angelia Windy Storms!"

The black clouds summoned started to swarm in a tight circle around the Shadower, cloaking it as lightning, wind, and water swirled around him. The storm close to the ground made it shake.

She focused the computer on the youma as she was given information about the bright, golden orb of energy. It was natural, human energy, gathered from the people around them. And in its very innermost center was a tiny black seed. "A sliver.. Of Chaos? But it's so highly concentrated…"

Panakeia was summoning all of her energy to her. "Panakeia Restorative Salve!" As she couldn't pull energy from around her, she had to focus all of hers onto the Shadower. It flashed from black to white, fighting the healing. Panakeia struggled to focus more.

"I need more.." She mumbled. "I need… more…" She drew as much as she had left and slammed it around the Shadower as the golden orb of energy flew out and shattered, sending the energy back into the humans as the black seed flowered and dispersed into the man, reverting him back into his human form.

Angelia threw up her hands with glee only to gasp as Panakeia collapsed, reverting back to Jun. "Panakeia? Jun!"

Luna had managed to find Usagi and was currently yelling at her. Usagi ignored her as she ran to Jun's side. "She's out like a light!"

"She's so pale!" Angelia reverted to Chiyuu. "She used too much energy!"

People were stirring as ambulance sirens were screaming in the distance. "I can't carry her!" Usagi reached into her pocket, about to make a call.

Uranus and Neptune suddenly appeared, jumping down the building to land and race to the girls. "Is she all right?" Uranus checked on Jun. "She's weak. We need to get to the Palace."

"And as for you," Neptune grabbed Usagi's ear in irritation. "What were you thinking? Leaving!"

In the hospital wing, everyone fretted over Jun. Gurio was practically sobbing as Usagi watched from the distance. She heard her father talking behind her and rushed to his side.

"Papa! I need to talk to you!" And she pulled him aside as Neo Queen Serenity went into the wing.

"Is she all right?" She asked Naru who smiled weakly.

"She's just drained. Usagi… I can't help but notice that… well, Jun is the only healing soldier you have. Just handling this one… monster drained her completely."

Neo Queen Serenity bit her lip. "It's too bad there's no longer a Sailor Moon."

"That power is gone for now," King Endymion said from behind. "From either one of you," He said pointedly of his wife and eldest daughter. "But Jun has that capacity. She's a defensive soldier, not an offensive like most of the soldiers. What we need to do is to gift her in more power."

"But you're only given what you can handle," Chiyuu protested. "Isn't that the deal?"

"Sailor Moon could draw on the power of others to make her stronger. Jun can draw on the energy around her from others as well. Also use her own inner power too. What she needs is an opening. She's still young, like all of them, therefore they're not at their prime yet."

"So we need to awaken her deeper power." King Endymion sighed. "But we'll wait for her to rest and catch up. Let her sleep," He wiggled his fingers, as the others began to trickle out of the wing. Her mother gently tucked her in the blankets a little better as Gurio sniffled loudly and had to be dragged out by Naru.

Chiyuu gritted her teeth. Setsuko stood next to her as her mother looked to Chiyuu.

"What's wrong?" Setsuko asked softly.

"There was just a big argument with Akarui. I thought when we awoke, that was our power."

"Chiyuu, everyone needs to grow and adapt. It took a long time for Sailor Moon to reach her full potential. In fact, for all the previous soldiers. You awaken, you learn, and you evolve," Setsuna said gently. "You're not seeing your full potential because… well.."  
"Can't you train us?" Chiyuu asked then.

"I suppose we could but that wouldn't do it." Setsuna raised a finger. "Small Lady was trained when she was first awakened and yet, her attacks, once in the ways of true battles, didn't even work at first."

"See?" Setsuko said gently. "There's still time. We can learn from today and go on from there."

Chiyuu was still uncertain but gave in for the moment. Usagi appeared and jumped to Chiyuu's side.

"Let's go get something to eat," She said softly. "Then before bed, we'll check on Jun."

"All right," Chiyuu sighed. "Where's Luna? I need to thank her for the computer.." The two disappeared as Setsuna nodded to her daughter and they both left as well.

Far, far away, deep somewhere on the Earth, Lawsonite was holding the black orb with glee. He'd been bitter when the strong flow of human energy was cut off but he had two things to offer to his King.

He went to the King's throne room, where he sat in deep thought, oblivious to everything.

"My King, I bring you dark energy," Lawsonite went on a knee, proudly showing off his work.

Jadeite carefully plucked the black orb and visibly shuddered at the taint. "This is Chaos.."

"From man, my King."

Jadeite stared at it but the reaction Lawsonite was expecting didn't happen. He thought he saw a trace of fear in the man.

Then Lawsonite awkwardly offered the much smaller golden orb. "Human energy gathered by the Shadower. I thought it might be of some use as well."

"Yes.." Jadeite's eyes were blank. "It would be helpful." He took the other orb and fixed his gaze on Lawsonite. "You did well."

Lawsonite tried to look happy but the reaction of his King bothered him. What was it of the black orb that seemed to bring fear to the man, he wondered to himself. He didn't dare say a word.

"Go."

Lawsonite hesitated.

"I said leave!" Jadeite snapped as Lawsonite awkwardly bowed as he twisted away to leave.

Jadeite, when he was alone slowly walked out. He found that room where the great Metallia had been housed in, where the table where Aragonite was now empty. He stared up at the place, face blank.

He moved like a robot, stiff and emotionless as he lifted the black orb. It swirled around and entered Metallia's chamber. He lifted the orb of human energy but nothing happened of it.

He stared at the golden orb. Something was playing in his head, the sound of running water, a baby's laughter, and from a distance, a woman talking warmly. His heart suddenly ached and he couldn't remember for the life of him what he had left behind.

The golden orb suddenly shattered, its energy slushing down his open palm as wisps of blackness danced around him. His eyes darkened as anger splayed on his lean features.

"I will take this universe. Once I find that Time Gate, I will have it all."

Lawsonite, meanwhile, was grumbling to himself as he kicked at the doorframe to his room. He spotted Aragonite coming down the hall as Lawsonite hurried to the older man's side to brag.

"You won't know what I did today!" He began smugly and faltered as Aragonite ignored him completely and walked right on by. There was something missing in his eyes and Lawsonite bit his lip.

"Hey, dumb ass, I was talking to.." Lawsonite began.

Only to struggle to breathe as he was pinned to the wall, his feet dangling feet off the ground. He gurgled as Aragonite stared blankly at him.

But something darker lurked as Lawsonite tried to get the older man to let him go. He was seeing spots when Serpentine appeared.

"Aragonite!" Her voice snapped him out as Lawsonite dropped to the ground, choking on air. "What's wrong?"

The man, once again, ignored her as he walked by.

"What did he do to you?" She asked softly.

"Who the Hell cares?" Lawsonite wasn't going to thank the girl for her help as he glowered at her. "I've proven myself useful. What have you been doing?"

"Something," She answered coolly. "Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl."  
"Yea, not for long," He said snidely, purposely hitting her with his shoulder as he stormed by to go to his wing. "Get the Hell out of here."

She glared at him but then continued forward, worry showing on her face. She sighed as she looked back to the now empty hall.

She heard it then, a soft and gentle male voice as something warm breezed by her. Unknown to her, the natural human energy that had been broken had trickled down the dark halls, sending to mind a lighter vision of something that she wanted to recognize.

That man's voice was familiar, filled with emotion and heart as she heard a woman laughing in the distance.

"Who.. Who are they?" She shut up then. She knew she had to keep quiet or else, her thoughts spun out of control. "I won't be like Aragonite. No, I want to know everything. Just have to hide…"


	7. Chapter 7

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo

Episode Seven: Trying for New Heights

Usagi was fiddling in her closet, tossing out dress after dress while grumbling to herself. "Don't I have anything new?"

Hinata sat on the edge of the bed, swinging her feet slightly as she watched her elder sister fuss.

She then fingered her own outfit, something simple and rather bland. She wondered to herself what Diamond liked women to dress as. She got a rather vivid image of herself in a sultry outfit, posed provocatively. Her entire face went red.

And apparently more as Usagi turned and stared at her. "Geez, Hinata! Did you eat some spicy curry or something? Oh no! Do you have a fever?" She hurried to her sister's side, testing the forehead.

"You're normal… I think."

"Small Lady, are you ready?" Came the call of their mother.

"Oh, Mama! I think Hinata might be coming down with something!" Usagi called out, oblivious to the furious wave of her sister's hands, who was still red.

"Well, you go on to see Helios. Your father is talking to him down the hall."

"Yes, Mama!"

Neo Queen Serenity then turned to her daughter with a warm smile. She checked her youngest daughter's forehead and bit her lip. "That's not a fever. You must be thinking about something."

Hinata blanched and then resumed being red.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked her daughter.

Hinata surprised her as she surged to her feet. "No, Mama. I'm fine." She said, forced. "I'm…" She hurried past her mother only to stop as a pigtail was grasped gently.

"Now, Hinata, you can talk to me," Her mother said gently. "You're becoming an adult and you cannot run from all the problems in the world."

"I do not run," Hinata said, her back straight against her mother. Her shoulders were tense as Neo Queen Serenity stilled. She'd never seen her daughter angry before.

"What were you just doing?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Hinata turned around, slightly yelling. Neo Queen Serenity's eyes widened.

"Princess Lady Felicity," Her mother began, a little sternly. "Do not yell at me."

Hinata's eyes automatically filled with tears.

"Hina.."

"No!" Hinata shouted, suddenly full of emotion. "Usagi has raised her voice! Thrown a fit! And she is not punished for it! The soldiers laugh about it as it was a cute thing! Why cannot I do so? And I do not want to talk about why I was blushing! They are my thoughts and meant for only one other person!"

"You mean Diamond?"

Hinata's entire body was red. Neo Queen Serenity could just picture her clothes alighting on fire from the assault of heat radiating from the girl.

"Let's just sit and talk…"

"I don't want to."

"Hinata. I won't ask you about what you were thinking. I wouldn't dare. Everyone is privileged to their own thoughts. But I think we need to have.. Well, THAT talk."

"What talk?"

"Well.. Let's sit." She patted Usagi's bed as she settled. Hinata, however, wouldn't sit. "Let's talk."

"We are talking," Hinata's voice was now low, almost hard to make up. She wasn't looking at her mother who sighed.

"Let's.. talk about the birds and the bees.."

At that, Neo Queen Serenity lunged to no avail as her daughter literally tore out of the room. "Hinata!" She was actually laughing at her daughter's shocked reaction as she barreled out of her sister's room and disappeared down the hall in a line of dust. Neo Queen Serenity was laughing so hard, her side hurt.

"Oh… god… Usagi wasn't like that at all! She was so curious… I should've known Hinata wouldn't be like that." She held her side as she got up. "Oh, wait till I tell Mamo-chan."

He, on the other hand, didn't find it as funny when she did tell him. "How is she to learn then?"

His wife's smile slowly slipped, having not picked up on it. "Oh…"

"She's growing and having feelings that must be confusing to her at this age."

"I'm not sure that's something she's endured," Neo Queen Serenity shook a finger at King Endymion. "She's far smarter than how Usagi had been when she was told of things. But I'm not sure I'm the one to tell her."

She stared at him intently.

"Wait? Wait! You think…" He choked on his words. "I should.. Be the one? I'm not sure.. Why not one of the other girls..?" He trailed off as Neo Queen Serenity crossed her arms.

And apparently, his wife wanted him to have that talk as soon as possible. He was shoved out of the throne room as he walked, a little dejectedly, to his youngest daughter's wing.

"Hinata?" He entered slowly. He found her on the couch, curled into the inner cushion and in a fetal position. "Hey, there, love."

"Please don't send Mama in."

He blinked at that. "No, actually. She sent me."

"I don't want to talk."

"Then just listen." He sat gingerly next to her as he collected his thoughts. "Hinata. You're growing up so much. I could remember the day you were born. So warm and bright-eyed. You smiled so quickly. Did you know your first smile was for your Mama?"  
He waited and then continued when she didn't say anything. "But now, you're growing up. You've already made clear to me of how you feel for Diamond…" He paused as she seemed to curl more inward, away from him and his words. "And there must be questions you have. As you won't listen to your mother, perhaps you could try me. I'm quite knowledgeable and helpful."

"I don't want to talk about it." She was barely heard. "Please." She added, in a even smaller voice. It was like listening a distance wind, trying to make out words that weren't there.

"Don't you want to ask anything? Usagi was quite the curious one as your mother tells me. And I'm sure Mamoru will be even more happy to learn more."

He waited patiently. She finally pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"I already know."

His waiting smile slipped slightly.

"I read books, watched informational videos…" She said in a tiny voice, averting her gaze. "But that's not what confuses me."

"What does, then?"

"How will I know if he loves me?" She looked up to him. "He's kind, gentle, but I.. I don't know what it looks like from him. When… he's not like you, Papa. Clear and loud. I'm not good enough to read other people…"

He stopped her there. "You're wrong on that, Hinata. You're empathic, thoughtful, and you know how to watch people, to study them. You're not as clueless as you think. And as for knowing if he loves you, you could always ask him."

"Did Mama ask you?"

"Well, we never… really talked about it for the longest time. We just had that connection and we were inseparable. We fought together, protected together, we were one. I knew I loved her early on and we started to date. Of course, her father wasn't delighted but he eventually came around. Not everyone has to say something. Sometimes you can feel it."

He put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Do you feel it? From him? From yourself?"  
She thought on that and then nodded.

"Then maybe you don't have to ask. But again, sometimes it helps to talk to him, to tell him how you feel. Have you ever done that?"

Her face turned red. "No." She mumbled.

"Well, how about you practice?" King Endymion said cheerfully.

And was rewarded by his daughter's terrified gaze, eyes wide like a doe in headlights.

"Or we can just pretend we did," He laughed awkwardly. He rubbed his head. "So… you already know about the birds and the bees?"

"Yes, Papa."

"And no questions?" He continued.

"How old should I…?"

"Thirty," He said loudly, not realizing it as he panicked with the lone thought of his daughter having sex. But then he realized he'd have to worry about Usagi too, not mention Mamoru.

"Oh, dear… you're growing up so fast…" He beamed at his daughter, looking a little sad. "So big…"

Hinata was now confused as her father's emotions seemed to be suddenly all over the place.

"So, thirty?" She asked carefully.

"No… that's not what I meant. When you're ready. And often at times, that is when you're an adult. AN ADULT." He added very carefully.

Hinata pulled at her shirt, looking down as King Endymion blinked. "Um, Hinata?"

"When will I be an adult?"

"Eighteen."

"But we don't grow like the olden days."

"Oh, right… that." King Endymion thought about it. "Sometimes, when the mind ages, the body does as well. You've been growing faster now that your mind more evolved. I'm sure it won't be a long wait, a few years at most. Though, thinking about that, I don't think Mamoru will ever grow up. I'm surprised Usako did!" He laughed to himself.

"I have another question."

He beamed. He was feeling quite fatherly at this point. Not to mention deliriously happy that he hadn't really had to have 'the talk'.

"Papa… in every battle that our elder soldier had, they had a form of Sailor Moon to help them. We have no Sailor Moon but what if we need her?"

King Endymion's smile slowly slipped. "I'm… I'm sure that all of you together would be enough. There are so many of you plus we still have our elder soldier!"

He stood up at that. "Well, if that's all, I'm going to go see your mother about something."

Hinata watched him leave and then breathed a sigh of relief. "I never want that to happen again." She told herself firmly, shaking a finger in general.

In the wing, Jun had recovered well and was going to go home that afternoon. But she heard whispers about power and the levels the soldiers had, which made her question what she could really do. Though she fretted that she didn't have much to use.

And she hadn't been clueless. She was the only one in the group who could actually heal others. If she couldn't handle one instance, what would happen if there were multiple people involved?

So she wasn't quite ready to go home. She went to seek out one of the elder soldiers and came upon Uranus and Neptune, working with their daughters in their soldier forms, Sailor Nethuns and Sailor Melia.

Neptune was closest as Jun approached. "Jun, so happy to see you!" She hugged the girl. "I'm glad you're up and moving again! What are you looking conflicted for?"

"How come there aren't any other healing soldiers?" She blurted out. "I mean, look what happened to me!" Her glasses became askew as she hurriedly fixed it.

"We've been having that talk for the last few days. We all realized that if this happens again, and history has taught us that it's likely to do so, we need a Sailor Moon in the group."

Uranus approached, having heard the last of the words. "Kind of hard when they're in retirement. Both can never become soldiers again. They're suited for the role of Queen and future Queen."

"Well, Hinata is a soldier. One that's not like us either. What about her?" Mitsu reverted from her soldier form, Sailor Melia.

"Oh, I don't think that's possible!" Puroko blurted out.

"No. I think Mitsu's on to something." Jun butted in. "I can do what I can, maybe learn more and try to gain more power but she's a part of the Moon bloodline, renown for the healing abilities."

"Yes but she doesn't wield the crystal," Mitsu protested.

"Let's not rule her out," Uranus said quietly. "Everyone has the potential to do impossible things. She is a part of the Moon bloodline and still graced with a soldier form. One that isn't based on anything but herself."

Jun nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, we'll bring it up at the next meeting, which is tonight, right?" Neptune asked Uranus who nodded.

"It's getting late, how about you three head on home?"

"Yea!" Puroko took off running as Mitsu shouted at them.

"Umm, how are they to go home?" Jun asked skeptically.

"I'm sure your parents will be helpful there!" Uranus and Neptune left at that as Jun rolled her eyes.

So Jun was left to babysit with the 'twins' while they waited for her parents to pick her up.

Hinata had managed to get outside, though the air was now cold and crisp. Grateful that her parents weren't trying to talk to her about something she didn't want to ever discuss, she nonetheless was curious about when she could possibly be ready to be an adult.

She looked up at the skies, gray clouds slowly forming as the sun's rays were coming in bits and pieces. She hadn't dealt with the Shadower but thought she could handle it.

She giggled to herself. She realized she had far more confidence as a soldier and she wished she could stay in that form. She wished she had the courage as a person but seemed to lose it completely.

Even right now, she was avoiding her family as her smile slipped and she sighed. In particular, her mother, especially after the failed talk.

She pulled her coat closer to herself, shivering as a wind picked up. There was something in the air that wasn't right. Hinata looked upward silently to the skies.

Naru and Gurio had finally arrived to pick up Jun, with the hopeful sisters Puroko and Mitsu giving them big eyes.

"Oh, well, I don't see why we can't!" Naru grinned. "Setsuna should be home, right?"

"If not her, then Hotaru and her Papa."

"Oh! I would love to check in on Hotaru. I heard she's having a girl!"

"Yep! Keika is absolutely delighted. Not like she gets when she sees Mamoru but it can be pretty cute." Puroko pounced forward with glee as Mitsu raced to follow.

Jun fixed her glasses. "When can I get contacts?"

"Sixteen." Both parents said at once as Jun sighed and once more pushed the glasses over her nose.

"Jun, when we get home, I'd like to have a talk with you," Naru wrapped an arm around her daughter with a warm smile. "There's going to be some changes but I wanted to talk to you first about it."

"All right, Mama."

Finally gone, the Palace seemed void of most things. Quiet and still, where the Queen, with the elder soldiers and her King, attended the meeting that would last them far into the night. Usagi had gone off to see Helios, Hinata had returned to her wing, and in his own wing, with Minerva at his heels, Mamoru was wondering when his mother would return as she promised to read him a story.

He sat on the bed, his form tiny in comparison to the size of the bed. He held the beloved nursery story to him, clutched in his hands. His nanny had left him just moments ago, promising to get his mother.

Minerva was trying to clean herself. She was upset, as with long hair often meant a longer cleaning. She was envious of Diana's sleek and short fur as Minerva's hair fluffed up. She squeaked in frustration, licking her back in an attempt to flatten her hair.

"Minnie?"

"Yes, Ru-kun?" She stared down the slicked fur with the stare of ice in hopes of 'frightening' it to stay down.

"What's the… Dark Kingdom?"

Minerva looked up at him in surprise. "Umm… a Kingdom in the dark?"

"Oh." Mamoru paused. "Is it a bad place?"

"I don't know. Where did you hear it?"

"Usagi was talking about it to Puroko and Mitsu when I was having my snack this morning. She got really quiet when I started listening. She wouldn't tell what it was." He started to count off his fingers. "There's the Silver Millennium, the Golden Kingdom, The Kinmoku Kingdom, and um…" He thought hard. "The Dead Moon Kingdom." He finished, proud that he remembered all the places.

"I don't know what it is. Mama never mentioned it in the lessons." Minerva blinked. "Maybe when your Mama comes in, we can ask her?"

But time trudged forward and the two were soon fast asleep, Mamoru still clutching the book. His mother tiptoed in and carefully tucked the two young ones before turning off the lights.

She smiled as her husband waited outside. "I feel so bad, I promised him a story."

"He won't it against you," King Endymion wrapped an arm around her. "Did Usagi make it home?" He asked, a little suspiciously.

"I'm sure she did." She patted his cheek. "She's not going to stay there overnight. She wouldn't be that stupid."

"I think we should check on Hinata."

"I think we shouldn't." At his stare, she explained. "She's going to be very embarrassed by her reaction to my question and she won't look at either one of us. Give her the night and she'll be closer to normal tomorrow. Though, I'm still surprised that she would have the intelligence to read up on that. I never did."

"Obviously," He hadn't meant to say it as she pinched him.

"And Usagi always liked talking anyways."

So they left their youngest daughter alone, who was already fast asleep with a book fallen to the side of the bed. Usagi had made it home and was currently preparing for bed, or so she said when her parents walked in on her practicing kissing on her pillow.

"Don't you guys knock!?" Usagi was hot. "I.. was getting ready for bed! You don't have to come and tuck me all the time! I'm an adult!"

Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion looked to each other. "I don't know, maybe we need the talk with her again," Neo Queen Serenity said mischievously.

"Oh, no you don't!" Usagi butted in. "I heard down the grapevine that you made Papa talk to Hinata about that!"

"She wasn't going to listen to me!"

"Fine, then I think when Mamoru is older, you should talk to him instead of Papa."

King Endymion was covering his face, trying to hide his laughter.

"I will not! Having to explain.. I'm not having this discussion with you! Settle for bed and we'll see you in the morning!"

Her mother hurriedly flounced out of the room.

"It's only fair," Usagi pointed out.

"Yes but in all regards, I will be the one to talk to him. Boys are very different from girls and your mother hasn't… well, the ability to talk to Mamoru about that."

"Even with practice?"

"Oh, I'm sure she could but she's sure not going to practice on me." He kissed her goodnight and left with another laugh.

Morning arose as to everyone's surprise, all the younger soldiers had been gathered. It hadn't taken much as the parents had discussed it that previous night.

Maku had arrived first, checking in on his mother with his father opting to stay by her side for the while Maku was occupied.

Chiyuu had stayed with Makoto and her twins, and she, too, visited her parents, both still deep the comas. She studied them from afar, worriedly biting her lip as Makoto pulled her away gently.

"I know how much you want an answer but you'll get there. Remember, it takes time."

Hotaru was staying home with Keika and her father, waving off Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka, who were dutifully followed by their offspring.

"All right, all right! I'd like all the children in the front!" King Endymion called out. He paused. "Where's Jun? Usagi, you told Naru to come, right?"

"I'm here!" Jun hurried in, nearly tripping. Gurio came in apologetic as he hurriedly bowed to the King.

"I'm so sorry! There was some traffic, a terrible car accident.. Thankfully, the injuries were minor.." He put himself with the adults. Naru had stayed home to take care of the house while the two were gone.

King Endymion did a quick head count. "Chiyuu, Zenshin, Setsuko, Maku, Mitsu and Puroko, Jun, Sansai and Raijin…" He trailed off.

"Honey, where is Hinata?" King Endymion asked his wife softly.

She blinked at him. "I thought you were getting her."

"I thought you were!"

Hinata was inching in, tiptoeing as to not arouse too much attention.

"Here she is!" Zenshin shouted loudly. Even his mother jumped. "Hi, Hinata! Come closer!"

Hinata was frozen, eyes wide. But she carefully made her way forward, keeping her gaze downward.

"Now, we are all here and accounted for. I'm sure you're aware of the new developments," King Endymion began. "And the strain it was just to handle one Shadower."

Jun rubbed her head awkwardly.

"But thanks to Chiyuu, who discovered that the youma was human, and especially to Jun for healing him back, that person was properly saved. But it's to my understanding that what they're after isn't the human itself."

Neo Queen Serenity took over. "Sadly, in a battle long ago, Chaos was divided and sent into all of life. Humans especially as we are more used by Chaos. Whatever Jadeite wanted, he received. For what reasons, we have yet to discern and we will keep on that."

"But there is another problem." Neo Queen Serenity lowered her head for a moment. "In my days, the soldier known as Sailor Moon had the ability to heal all those who needed to be healed. Unfortunate for us that I nor Usagi can become that soldier anymore. And Jun, while having a good heart and inherent kindness, cannot yet channel that power."

"And then it dawned on us," Neo Queen Serenity smiled at them. "You all are still young and inexperienced. As such, your power levels have not changed, even with age."

"So!" She clapped her hands. "We need to change that!"

"Umm.. How?" Zenshin raised his hand. "And would it work with us guys?"

"We're not sure, that's why we've included you."

"While I never attained alternate forms as Tuxedo Kamen," King Endymion said quietly. "I have grown in power by learning and evolving."

"There is another thing. We think there can be another healer here."

Everyone perked up.

"Oh, let it be me!" Sansai raved happily.

"No way! I think it should be Chiyuu!" Zenshin protested as the girl turned red and pinched him. "Ow! I wasn't being mean!"

"What about Setsuko?" Jun offered. "As the eldest, she is by far the strongest of us."

"I'm not sure that's my ability. I never heard of a Pluto who could heal," Setsuko shook her head.

Both King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity were standing side by side as both of them moved their gaze downward to their daughter.

Hinata was still looking at the ground, wondering too that they thought could be a healer. It took a long silence before she looked up into her parents' eyes. Their knowing gaze began to make her sweat worriedly.

"You.. You can't.." Her voice was tiny. "I can't! I'm not! Look at me!" She waved at herself helplessly. "I'm nothing like Mama!" With that, she ran out through the side door, tears streaming down her face.

"You're kidding, right?" Zenshin asked skeptically. Chiyuu pinched him again. "OW! Stop that!"

Neo Queen Serenity was hurrying, following her daughter with worry. She found her heading into the Prayer Room, almost instinctively. She slowed down to outside the entrance and took a deep breath. "I can do this, I'm her mother. She loves me.." She focused all of her attention as she entered slowly.

The room was dim, void of the familiar Ginzuishou, now wielded by Usagi. She found Hinata on her knees, legs sprawled out to form a w with the limbs. Her hands were folded in her lap as tears fell down.

"I can't, Mama. I'm not like you. I can't be strong." Hinata refused to look up. "I can't even talk to you about…" She sniffled. "How can you expect me to?"

"But I know you can." Her mother knelt next to her. "Hinata, there is a time in life when one must know where their life will lead. When each child of mine were born, I knew where they would head. Usagi will rule Crystal Tokyo, Mamoru will rule the Golden Kingdom, and you…"

Hinata looked up at her, tears still gleaming.

"When I was younger and just starting out, I faced my greatest adversary, the dangerous Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia. When we won, and I used the Ginzuishou, the Silver Millennium had been reborn and brought back. Until you were born, I thought that land would be forgotten, that there would be no one to take care of that precious land. It was my home world once, where my ancestors had come to from another life."

"And when I saw you, I saw the heart of a good and strong Queen."

"I.."

Neo Queen Serenity touched a finger to her daughter's lip, shushing her. "Hinata, we all have something in us that will set us to who we are meant to be. You're not meant to be a silent shadow, you have your own voice. You have your own power, not one born from the stars like the others, but your own. You awoke on your own, you gained your own weapon. The infamous Poisoned Crystal Sword that once lay in the Silver Millennium. That is where you belong."

"And you will be there, with your King by your side," She smiled at her daughter. "But that's for another day. Now, now is the time to learn what you can really do. You can heal, I believe you can. You are, after all, the blood of the White Moon, and it is our greatest gift."

"But Mama.."

"You may think you're not like me, in fact, you're very much like your father, but inside of you is a star full of strong potential. You just need to believe in yourself."

Hinata looked up at her, silent and still looking slightly skeptical.

"We all believe in you. We always have," Her hand brushed her daughter's cheek and she was rewarded by the sudden engulfment of a tight hug.

"How will I?"

"Sadly, that is something you must learn on your own. Find the star deep within, call to it, and bring its light to the surface. I saw that light when you were but a baby, so young and sweet with the most beautiful smile."

"All right, Mama. I'll give it my best," Hinata rubbed her head against her mother's chest, remembering the warmth of her mother and relishing it. It wasn't often she was touchable as in for a hug.

In the training hall, the others gathered in front of the King as their parents pressed against the walls in the back, watching anxiously.

"As this is to become a change within, what is usually an evolution of power, which takes its course in its own time, must now be forced. I'd like the boys to first approach."

Maku, Raijin, and Zenshin approached, Maku casual, Zenshin excitable, and Raijin with a glance to his sister who gave him a thumbs up for encouragement.

"Now, focus your energy," King Endymion instructed.

Their symbols slowly flourished, their auras glowing in their respective colors. All of them were in deep concentration.

"Keep focusing, dig as deeply as you can."

The three focused harder.

"Now, find something to motivate you, that stirs your power, grab a hold onto it and let it give you strength."

Zenshin thought of Chiyuu to his surprise and the feeling which he grasped. At ten years old, he didn't comprehend the notion of love but he knew that he loved Chiyuu differently than say his parents. A metal staff formed in front of him, the top adorned in a multi-focal crystal with the symbol of Venus etched in its middle, glowing in a golden light.

"Good, good! Keep it up!" Everyone was adding their encouragement.

Raijin thought upon his sister and his mother and the great feeling of protection he often felt and used while in their presence. And like his mother, who knew not to second-guess a person, who didn't judge as quickly as the others, he carried that same trait. He bore faith and hope far stronger then he realized as he held on it. A metal rimmed helmet formed upon his head, the sides adorned in lightning bolts. It crackled with power as electricity danced around him, both as if an attack and also as a barrier.

Sansai cheered the loudest.

Poor Maku felt bereft. He wanted so much to have something tangible like his friends. But all he could think about was his beloved mother, a fallen soldier. It hurt more than he let on, that he didn't have that rock in his life right now.

"Maku," King Endymion spoke gently. "It's all right."

Maku opened his eyes with surprise, realizing his face was streaked in tears. He never had the power of his mother, the ESP, the fierce temper. For a wild moment, he thought suddenly that he had nothing of her.

"Take the pain, Maku, use it," King Endymion suggested softly. "Don't let it consume you, let it make you stronger."

Yuuichirou had pushed his way in, something telling him to go to where the others were. He held in his hand Rei's beloved necklace of her departed mother. "Maku.. Here, son, take it. She would want you to have it now, to help give you strength." He fumbled to his son, holding it out in a stretched grasp.

Maku took the necklace and with it, felt the strong heat emanating from it. It was like having a piece of his mother and it filled him with a new power. He carefully put it around his neck and once settled, the power escalated as his arms automatically formed into position, an fiery arrow and bow forming. It was an extension of his power that stemmed from his hands.

"That's my boy!" Yuuichirou whacked him on the back as the arrow took off and set some curtains on fire. "Oh.. Uh oh.."

"DAD!"

"I can put it out!" He protested, running toward it. Maku dived and both fell to the ground as the elder soldiers took care of the problem.

"Sorry, your Majesty," Maku said sheepishly to King Endymion.

"It wasn't intentional.. You three now back up and Yuuichirou, back up further and try not to touch anything."

"Of course!"

"That was great, better than I expected. I should've known that boy or girl, we all have something inside of us," King Endymion clapped his hands. "All right, girls…"

"Wait," Neo Queen Serenity entered with Hinata. "Let me, Mamoru."

He nodded and stepped aside. She approached as she thought for a moment.

"When I was once a soldier, I wasn't the best and it wasn't until I met my beloved friends and future husband. They were what give me strength and to that extent, this world, the people, the life, the dreams, the hope and prayers for a bright and warm future…"

"Let that be an inspiration. That separate, you can only do so much but yet, together, you can be more powerful, more brighter, and more of yourselves together."

Her hand fell upon her daughter's shoulder. "We have never elected a leader. As the eldest, I would have liked Setsuko to be the one in charge. The most experienced, the strongest…"

"But then Hinata awoke and though she is, too, like you all, inexperienced, the soldiers of the Moon have always led. Does anyone protest to this?"

"As the soldier of Pluto, it would be my honor to follow your lead, Princess Lady Felicity," Setsuko got down on one knee, the first to speak. "I have much I could teach you, if you'd like."

"You could teach all of us?" Jun asked as the others looked hopeful. Setsuko looked around in surprise.

"You offered," Her mother said with a wink.

"Of course… um… why not?" Setsuko beamed at them.

"I wouldn't have any problems!" Puroko called out happily. "If Hinata needs a voice, I'll be there!"

"No, you won't, I will!" Mitsu pushed at her.

"I will!" "No, I will!"

"Girls!" Haruka snapped.

Sansai tapped her chin, biting her lip. "She needs a good, strong backup. I'm sure I'll come in handy. I've got your back, Princess."

"And I got yours," Raijin said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes at him.

Everyone was crowding around Hinata, exclaiming their loyalties and faith in their Princess.

Hinata rubbed at her face, tears forming but this time, gladly, not from terror of the closeness of the group but rather from the wealth of strong and good emotion. Her tears fell down and sparked, a gem forming in front of her chest as she stared at it in surprise.

Everyone did.

"What's that?" Zenshin asked in a hushed voice. "It's… so…."

"Mama?" Hinata slowly raised her hands to grasp it and the world turned into a brilliant light.


	8. Chapter 8

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo

Episode Eight: To the Stars

Hinata slowly opened her eyes as the light had faded. She was floating somewhere where it looked surreal and yet, like reality. She was watching the Heavens, the stars colored with the swirls of formations of galaxies and star cluster. She was floating in it, all around.

But yet she knew, this wasn't space as she was familiar with it. It was the star within her. She had traversed into her soul, summoned by the light that had been summoned from the power of all those around her.

It formed like stars falling lightly, its dust reverting into a chalice. She recognized it from the picture that her mother used to have in her room, a elegant oracle. It had been brought forth from the power of all those who were connected to her and had helped her reach her Super form.

She reached for it as it then vanished and for a moment, she thought she did something wrong. There was a twinkle as a figure appeared, a tiny sprite with many beads and gems that shined with the stars around the two.

"You must be the one.." She smiled at Hinata. "I am the Guardian Cosmos, protector of the Galaxy Cauldron. Once upon a time, your mother, father, and friends once appeared. Though they elected to remain as they are, they were still reborn into a new life when your world was reborn in the 30th century."

"As such, the fate of that world changed and now, it lay in your and your allies' hands. I have been watching all of you from afar and there is very little I can do but offer some advice."

"Nothing everything cloaked in darkness is evil, Princess Felicity. Just like your mother and your sister, inside of you is a power to know what is made of life and light and what is true darkness. And also within you, is your own Crystal." She smiled warmly at Hinata before continuing. "Your sister has inherited the Silver Crystal. Your brother, the Golden Crystal."

"Do I really have one?"

"You wouldn't be if you didn't," Guardian Cosmos raised her staff and pointed to her chest. "You bear a new star, one born while your mother lay in a deep slumber. Its evolution has been very slow, unlike the Silver Crystal or the Golden Crystal, which are fully awakened. You bear the White Crystal of the Solar Star, the Sun."

"The White Crystal?"

"The light of the Sun is white, regardless that it appears yellow to the eyes. You carry a powerful star that has been asleep for a very long time. You are the first soldier to awaken in connection to the Sun."

"What about Papa?"

"His world is of dreams and the Earth. This is something entirely yours."

"What about the Chalice?"

"There will be a time when you can summon it but only for one single purpose."

"What is that?"

"Something you must learn yourself." She fluttered around the girl.

"Why did I come here?"

"Each star had a entrance to the Galaxy Cauldron. If needed, you can be brought forth. I wished to give you aid and revelations."

"Thank you, then, for your help," Hinata said politely.

"One more thing, Hinata. Fear is a natural thing and often can be the one to control you. But don't let it cover the truth from your eyes nor the light that can shine away the fear. Let your heart be brave and you will transcend all that you would ever hope to do so."

The Guardian Cosmos raised her staff and the world burned away into a blinding light. It reformed into the training hall as Hinata held up in her hands a floating white crystal in the shape of a eight-pointed star. It then reformed in a perfect circular gem, void of facets and completely smooth edged.

Everyone stared at it.

"I want one.." Mitsu then reached for it.

"It's not yours!" Puroko hit the reached hands.

"Ow!" Mitsu jumped her sister as Haruka and Michiru both ran to stop the fight.

Neo Queen Serenity was dumbfounded. "I didn't know you.. .had a crystal…"

King Endymion stared at it intently. "It's powerful, that's for sure. Hinata, what is it called?"

"The White Crystal. It holds the power of the Sun."

She was starting to feel very uncomfortable as everyone began to slowly hound closer.

Setsuna stood away and then pointedly cleared her throat very loudly.

Both parents pulled away sheepishly as they then shooed away the group.

"All right, all right. This wasn't expected.. But now…"

"I want to evolve!" Chiyuu pushed forward eagerly.

"Me too!" Jun added. The King and Queen were overwhelmed by the girls' excitement.

"I'm…"

There was a sudden alarming sound. "Trespassers again?!" Haruka and Michiru took off, pulling out their transformation sticks. Setsuna was close as Makoto followed.

The boys all aimed for the door and met at once, blocking the way.

"Oh, for the love of.." Setsuko grabbed Raijin and threw him aside. "Geez! Let the women go first!" She pulled out her necklace and disappeared down the hall.

The elder soldiers transformed and then reached the nearest exit, running out into the blinding light of the sun as Aragonite stood in their path.

"We got rid of you!" Uranus growled, her hands becoming fists.

His blank stare met with hers as she lowered herself in an stance. She was ready to pounce but held back as Neptune reached her side, their daughters behind them in soldier form as well.

Sailors Pluto and Kore stood by their side. Raijin was behind Sailors Jupiter and Romulus.

Sailor Angelia was back with Sailor Panakeia and poor Zenshin was fighting at the door with Maku as both got stuck in the entrance, trying to come out.

"Why isn't the damn barrier working?" Uranus moved. "World Shaking!"

Power swelled and formed into its massive orb, rolling forward to slam into Aragonite. His firebrick hair was all that was seen for a moment, fluttering upward as the power hit him. He was staggered back as he growled. His eyes turned black as he stared at them coldly.

"That didn't do anything…" Sailor Nethuns tugged on Neptune's skirt. "Mama, something's wrong! He's different!"

Angelia plugged on her goggles, pulling out her computer. Before she could start, he disappeared suddenly from view and reappeared a few feet away, as if he could predict what she had been about to do. "Don't move!"

She tried again and the goggles got something but he disappeared again. This time, when he reappeared, there were two of him.

"Oh, crap.." Maku muttered. "How'd he do that? And why isn't he attacking?"

Hinata had managed to get to the door, about to transform when fingers suddenly grabbed at her as Neo Queen Serenity held onto her tightly, making for a very uncomfortable daughter.

"No, Hinata. Mamoru, he wants her."

King Endymion was quiet. "Is that what you think?" He asked his wife softly. Hinata was starting to wiggle though her mother's grasp tightened painfully.

"Yes. He's not doing anything. He's waiting."

"You're right.. Hinata, stay." He exited the palace, stepping to Pluto as he whispered something.

Her eyes widened. "But why? For the crystal?"

Hinata had managed free, barreling out of the door. Neo Queen Serenity shouted. "Mamoru! Stop her!"

"Mithras Cosmic Power, Make UP!"

Sailor Mithras appeared as the man turned his attention automatically toward her.

"Get away from her!" Pluto summoned her Garnet Rod and aimed. "Dead Scream!"

One of the Aragonites moved to take the hit while the other one reared over Mithras with a knowing smile. Fingers dug into her shoulders as she looked up, too terrified to do a thing as they disappeared.

"HINATA!" Neo Queen Serenity screamed.

"Oh, god.." Uranus and Neptune were stunned. "It's.. was… just.."

Aragonite landed in the throne room, where Jadeite was sitting. Sailor Mithras fell to the ground. She looked up at the King who looked down at her.

"What is she?" Jadeite snapped. "What have you been doing? I gave you no order."

"She opened the portal, my Liege. To the Galaxy."

"What?"

"She opened the Gate to the universe."

Jadeite slowly smiled, a big and frightening smile. "That is good work, Aragonite. You have done me well."

Aragonite smiled slowly at him. "Of course. I am to do your bidding."

"Leave." Jadeite dismissed him as Aragonite froze and then haltingly left. Jadeite approached Mithras who reverted into Hinata as she scurried back.

"No..no…" She stuttered. Her hands were at her chest. "No… please… no.."

He knelt down, looking into her eyes. "If you be a good girl, I'll let you live. I want that door and you will give it to me."

"I.. I don't know.."

Fingers grasped at her throat as he lifted her effortlessly in his anger. "You will do it!"

She fluttered in the air, tears forming. "Please… don't…" She held onto his arm with desperation. "You… don't…want…"

He threw her as she rolled and came to a stumbling halt. "Fine. If you will not do as I say…"

He pulled out a large black orb. "Then perhaps I can force it out."

"It's not to the galaxy.. It's to myself!" She cried out finally, as he neared her. He halted, confused. "It's… it's within us… all of us… stars of light… please, you don't have to do this.. You don't have to be evil! Isn't there something in this world that you love?"

He stared at her. "I want the universe. I need to control it all. I will be King."

"For what?" She asked him, trembling. "What reason could you have to want to consume everything?"

He continued to stare at her, something not quite right in his eyes. "If you will not give it to me, I will force it," He answered after a long pause. "I have spent all of this time seeking.. Seeking a world of my own. My own life was cast out from the witch Beryl, who threw me aside even though I gave it everything that I had. I nearly had it all and I was thrown away…"

"But I won't be this time. I will have everything. I want that entrance, girl and you will give it to me. I will not waste this moment for a weakness.."

The orb began to swirl with blackness and it ebbed outward to creep along the ground toward Hinata.

It encased her as she curled inward, too terrified to even think. It was a cold that brought death and despair, something she had never really felt before. But she recognized it from the descriptions her sister would give when talking of her past as a soldier.

'Chaos?'

Everything was being swept away, blackness covering everything as her vision blurred and became spotty. She felt weak and frail, about to snap at the slightest tug. The only thing she could feel was the light in her chest, throbbing with her heartbeat. It sucked inward, away from the darkness as Hinata began to turn to gray, the life fading from her form.

"Give it to me!" Jadeite screamed, furious that it was taking so long to get what he wanted.

"It's.. not.. What… you… want…" Hinata gasped, fingers clawing at the ground. "This… isn't… your… path…"

She couldn't see him but she could hear him. She could still feel the ground as she tried to get up. Her body was too weak as she crumbled.

Voices rose and fell. Voices she was unfamiliar with. A little girl was laughing, giggling as a man's voice was talking warmly. A woman was responding. All with words that Hinata couldn't hear but the feelings, the emotion was there. Someone was trying to reach her without realizing it.

Then she realized that it was two people that was trying to reach her. She forced her eyes open as the light flowered in her chest. "I won't.. be afraid… I can.. Help… you.."

She staggered to her feet, gasping in air. "Please…" She stared forward, power starting to burn the darkness away. She saw him, in bits and pieces. There were two versions of him. There was the King in front of her and yet, in some of the pieces, was just a man.

She wanted to have the strength of her mother, the power to heal. She didn't really believe she could, though. Not like her mother, not like her sister. The darkness fluttered into dust as she stood, weak but standing.

His eyes met hers. "You're of the White Moon…" His gaze hardened. "I will get what I want. But if you're going to resist, I'll just kill you!"

He lunged at her, shards forming as she was blasted. She flew backwards from him, out of the throne room as she rolled and hit the wall. She whimpered as she struggled to turn. She saw her then, remembering the girl as the one who had attacked Diamond.

The look upon her face was that of shock and pain. She looked as if she were in grief. "My Lord, what are you doing?"

She reached for Jadeite, trying to stop him from lunging to Hinata. Her arms wrapped around him as he seemed to fall into himself.

"Wha…" His grip tightened. "Sanshi…?"

"What did you call me?"

Hinata turned away and ran down the hall, trying to find a way out of the bleakness. She left behind the two confused characters, unaware of the blackness licking at their heels. Serpentine collapsed from its poison as Jadeite's eyes hardened.

"You stupid girl!" He pushed Serpentine away as he ran after Hinata. "Get back here!"

Aragonite appeared in front of Hinata, blocking her. "Sorry, Princess. But you shouldn't have opened the door." His arms stretched to stop her from diving under him.

"Please…" She raised her hand. "Mithras Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Nothing happened. "What?"

"The power of the Moon doesn't work here. Not when she is seeped into everything."

"She?"  
Aragonite suddenly swerved, holding his head tightly. Pain laced on his face as he faltered and fell to his knees. "Stop… stop it…"

Poor Hinata didn't know what was going on as she pushed past him. She felt the biting air as she ran toward it, coming into a world of decay and darkness. There was no life around them, ice cold with no snow though, as she looked around frantically. She saw a pinpoint of light and tore after it, feeling herself become exhausted. She struggled to continue, unaware of the fact she was being drained as she fled.

She fell forward into a roll, feeling the sharpness of the pale hole of light she disappeared into and she exited out of it into a dirty alley, a garbage can knocked over. She fumbled into the brightness, seeing high skyscrapers as people, unfamiliar people, walked past her only to stop and stare at the disheveled girl. Her clothes were dirty and torn from the attack and she could barely stand. She reached out pleading. "Please.. Help me.." She collapsed where she was as people spoke frantically in English. The sounds of sirens echoed as help was sent out.

Hinata awoke, exhausted still but slowly gaining her strength. She was laying in a hospital wing as she pushed herself up.

"Oh, you're awake!" The female nurse entered, holding a portable table with a dish of hospital food. She spoke in English, which poor Hinata didn't know much of. "Here you go, something to eat. What's your name?"

Hinata stared at her helplessly. "I don't understand what you're saying."

The woman blinked. "Oh.. Dear. You don't speak English, do you?"

Hinata recognized the word English. "I don't speak English." She shook her head to emphasize.

"Hmm…" The nurse looked up as the doctor entered. "Doctor, she doesn't speak English."

"No, she wouldn't. Nurse, please don't tell anyone she's here. I've contacted the people necessary to get her home. How she got here, though." He trailed off.

The nurse blinked. "Who is she?" She asked in a hushed voice. He shooed her away and closed the door. Hinata's eyes were huge upon her pale face.

"It's all right," He spoke soothing. "I've contacted people who will contact the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo." He spoke firmly and clearly. "Your parents, King and Queen."

Hinata nodded, not quite sure but she understood King and Queen.

It was only a while later as Setsuna appeared, frazzled but happy to see her Princess.

Hinata lunged and held onto the familiar woman tightly. "Setsuna…!" She started to sob in relief. "So happy! Take me home! Take me home!"

"All right, all right." Setsuna had a million questions but she could tell Hinata wasn't in the mood for them.

Setsuna went to the part of the hospital where no one would see them. She used her Garnet Staff to summon a door. "Hold my hand and don't let go."

Hinata never even stepped away from the woman, keeping to her side like glue. It was a short path but still foggy and hard to make out. The door opened as everyone looked anxiously.

Hinata took a step, saw her mother, and burst into tears as she fell into her mother's arms. Neo Queen Serenity held her daughter tightly, trying to comfort her.

"It's all right! It's all right! You're home…Oh, you're all torn up! Your poor skin, your clothes…"

It took some time before Hinata was gently pulled away as King Endymion picked her up. "Let's go to the hospital wing and then to bed. You've had a scare and you need to recuperate."

"We'll talk later," He promised the group.

"Where did she go?" Makoto looked to Setsuna.

"All I know is that she stumbled out of a alley, bloodied and exhausted. Whatever happened was swift and violent." Setsuna's grip tightened on her staff. "The man must've taken her to where he stays. Which would mean where Jadeite is."

"Does this mean we've found an entrance?" Setsuko asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure." Setsuna waved. "Let's go home. We'll inquire about things tomorrow."

"But.." Setsuko sighed as she started after her mother, Haruka and Michiru pushed their daughters ahead, shooing them.

Everyone, though they didn't want to, left as well save for Chiyuu who went with Usagi to hang out with.

King Endymion was outside the room as the nurse re-bandaged the girl, fussing over her and the 'odd' job that the English-speaking nurse had done. "There we go, your Highness. I've cleaned and re-bandaged everything. Would you like to stay here or go to your room?"

"My room," Hinata said to her lap as she wiggled off the bed and headed for the door. She limped as she felt very tired. She rubbed her eyes as she exited and found herself plucked up again by her father. "Papa!"

"Shush. Just going to help you to your room." He did not only that but as well as tucked her in. "Here we go. Are you thirsty?"

"A little."

He went to get her a drink as her mother entered and fussed over the bed sheets, re-tucking her in.

"Papa did that."

"I know, I know. But a mother does it better," She rubbed her daughter's face affectionately. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Can you stay?" She looked up with tears. "Until I fall asleep?"

"Of course," She pulled the armchair as her husband handed the glass to his daughter. "We'll be fine, Mamoru. I got her."

He smiled and though he wished to stay, he hadn't been asked. He started for the door.

"Thank you, Papa. I love you."

He beamed at her from over his shoulder. "Love you too, my little Princess. I'll be by close, don't worry about a thing."

Hinata settled in and looked up at her mother. "It was so dark, Mama. It was so dangerous…" She trembled.

"It's all right, honey. Jadeite was always a hard person to face."

"No, Mama. It wasn't him at all. It was something much worse…" Her daughter's eyes took up her face, remembering the icy touch of darkness. "So evil…"

"Shhh. Go to sleep."

"But…"

"Stop thinking, Hinata and don't worry. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Neo Queen Serenity began to sing a lullaby. She sang it over and over as Hinata eventually gave into sleep.

She then settled into the chair, herself eventually falling asleep.

Morning came, the sun bright. Hinata, for a moment, didn't remember a thing. But she then noted her mother asleep in the chair. Someone must've come in as her mother had been tucked in with a blanket and pillow.

She got up and kissed her mother's cheek and then went to prepare for the day. She came out of the bathroom to see the chair empty and she continued her daily routine, brushing out her hair before carefully pulling them up into the loops she wore.

She dressed in a simple outfit of jeans and a heavy shirt. She exited her wing and started down the hallway. And suddenly was ambushed by a flash of pink. She hit the ground, sprawled on her back and wincing as Usagi examined her thoroughly. "Usagi!"

"I'm just making sure you're all right. You were limping!"

"And I'll be limping worse because you smooshed me!"

"Sorry." She let her up. "Let's go to breakfast."

Hinata followed her sister as Usagi talked her ear off, aware that her sister was only talking so much because she wanted to ask questions but she must've been told not to as she yammered on and on about Helios and Elysion.

"Morning, Mama, Papa," The two girls curtsied as they approached their allotted seats.

Mamoru was hitting the table. "I want candy! I want candy!" He sang loudly and off-key. Neo Queen Serenity was red as King Endymion was frowning at her, suspicious.

"I told him he could if he were a good boy. I neglected to tell him when so now he thinks it's for breakfast."

"Mamoru, you'll not get sweets this early. If you're a good boy during your schooling, then you can have ONE piece of candy. Only if you are a good boy and do as you're told," King Endymion instructed him.

Mamoru faltered. "No candy now? Mama said…"

"Mama never said it was for breakfast," Usagi said soothingly. "Listen to Papa."

"But I want…" His lip jutted out.

"Usagi," King Endymion said softly to his wife.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think he'd…. Honey, you have to be a good boy today and then if you are, you'll get one piece of candy."

"When?"

"Later today."

"But…"

"Later today, Mamoru. And if you keep crying and begging, then you won't get any at all." His mother said very firmly.

Mamoru sniffled but pulled himself together. Everyone ate, Usagi once more talking adamantly as her mother joined in, both laughing as King Endymion nodded time to time.

Hinata was eating silently, though she pushed more at her food than actually fed herself. She eventually stood up and excused herself in a faint voice and left the room with a hurried curtsy.

She was walking down the hall when Setsuna slowly approached her. "Want to talk?" She asked carefully. "I figured, as I can handle the doors, it would be best if I inquired. Unless you're not ready…"

"I'll answer but it won't be clear."

They settled in a bright room, with glass walls that shone in the light. Flowers were numerously planted in pots and troughs as Setsuna sipped at her cup of tea.

"Where did he take you?"

"The Dark Kingdom. I don't know what else it would be."

"And what happened?"

"Jadeite was confused about why I was there. Aragonite acted on his own.. But it wasn't his own, I think. Then he mentioned the opening of the door to the universe but I tried to tell him that it wasn't to the universe, it was the entrance to my soul…"

"You don't think Aragonite was acting on his own?"

"No…" Hinata stared at her hands.

"What happened?"

"He wanted the entrance. He attacked me and then… a darkness covered me. It was so cold, lifeless. It was trying to seep into me but I wouldn't let it in. He got angry and struck me with shattered pieces of something… sharp, it hurt."

"He wasn't doing it…" She shook her head. "He thinks he is but it's not him! It's something worse but I don't know what it was! Then I was thrown out of the room and the girl, Serpentine, tried to stop him. They both got confused and I ran, right into Aragonite who tried to get to me but he got confused too. It was as if… something of me… maybe reached them.. I wasn't even trying!"

Setsuna calmed her down, talking softly. "It's all right. How did you get out?"

"I followed the cold wind. It lead me to a world… it was ice cold but there wasn't any ice. Everything was decayed, dying but there was a pinpoint of light, like a forgotten tunnel. I fell into and landed…"

"New York, America. Another very busy place on this world."

"In the alley, and then I was brought home."

"From the sound of it, it was a random opening. Or maybe one that was never noted before. I suppose I should go to New York and go to that spot but I think it wouldn't be there anymore."

"It might."

"No, whatever is in the Dark Kingdom wouldn't be stupid enough to let it stay open. I wouldn't think that it wouldn't be aware of us trying to find its own entrance to that world."

"He called her Sanshi."

"What?"  
"Jadeite. He called the girl Sanshi. Why would she have another name?"

"Good question… there are theories but for now, let me think on what we do know."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you much."

"But you did, Hinata. I have a sinking feeling that its going to be déjà vu all over again. But it's not this world that's wanted, it something far more worse."

She stood up. "You take it easy and let yourself heal. No leaving the Palace grounds at all. You are to stay put and safe in here. We put up three individual barriers to keep those thugs out," She turned away. "And it had better worked. It took too much energy to make for just one.." She grumbled as she left the room.

Hinata sniffed at her tea. "Did I really reach them without trying? Or is what's holding them there not as strong as it could be?"


	9. Chapter 9

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo

Episode Nine: Finding that Heart

Jun tossed and turned, caught between reality and delusion. She was sweating profusely, eyes closed tightly as she mumbled. She awoke sharply, surging upward into a sitting position as she gasped and gulped.

She rubbed at her face, her skin coated with sweat. She threw the blankets off and pushed herself off the bed. "Another nightmare…"

She was dreaming over and over about that one instant where she was over wracked in power that she forced out of herself. Unlike the time when she healed those in the Hikawa Shrine, this had been far worse and more painful than anything. She had reached a limit and it was a short limit.

She felt like a failure, regardless that they had managed to save the one person. But no amount of training, no amount of meditation, of trying to find her center, was helping her find the wealth of power that supposedly all the soldiers had. She either didn't have it or there was just something missing that she had to figure out.

She paced back and forth in her room, wanting to go back to sleep but too afraid to do so. It didn't matter how intelligent she was and how she was able to distinguish that her fear was something she could easily conquer if she just tried and yet she couldn't reach that first hurdle. She rubbed her face anxiously, vainly wishing she could just have someone to talk to.

She collapsed on the bed, sprawled out with a groan. "No sleep for me.."

Morning came, the weather foggy and cold. The sun's rays had tried to breach but seemed to give up when nothing seemed to work. So the world was cast in a shadow as people continued to and fro on their paths of life.

Mamoru was tiptoeing to where his older sister would be. Minerva was inching with him, having protested to deaf ears and resigned herself to the boy's little prank.

"BOO!" Usagi jumped out, having easily figured out what her little brother had been planning.

Mamoru jumped, screamed, and then burst into tears.

"USAGI!" Luna came bounding in, Diana following. She gave her little sister a lick of comfort as Minerva had been about to cry as well.

"I'm sorry. He deserves it, he was going to try for the same thing!"

"You are nearly an adult! He's FOUR!"

Usagi winced. "Jeez, you scream like Mom, Luna."

Luna stuttered at that and then grew silent as she glared at Usagi with daggers.

"Come on, Minerva," Diana said soothingly. "Let's go and start our tutoring. Papa's getting our first lessons ready."

"Papa is?"

"Remind him that I'm coming in!" Luna called out. "Usagi, for shame. You shouldn't stoop to a four year old. He wouldn't have been able to scare anyone!"

"Says you," Usagi muttered, remembering when he came barreling into her room when she was half-naked. Both of them had been frightened out of their wits as Mamoru never seen anything like Usagi. The poor King spent days trying to 1explain all the questions Mamoru had asked. It was his mother who set everything straight.

"Girls look like that because they're girls and it's what makes them special."

"Really, Mama?"

"Absolutely! Just how you look is what makes you special!"

"Yea!"

"Usagi, that was cheating," King Endymion muttered.

"No, it was a short answer for a short-attention span. He doesn't need to know details, just give him a line and he'll be fine… until the next time he gets a sight he can't understand."

"He'll never have that happen."

"Uh huh, sure."

Luna waited for a long time before she grew impatient. "USAGI!"

"What?!" She asked crossly, driven from her thoughts.

"Go on and get ready for your day. Mamoru, why don't you come with me and I'll take you to your father."

"Yea, Daddy!"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "One of us just HAD to be like Mom. Geez! It's like growing up with her when she was a teen, only worse!"

Chiyuu had awoken early and visited her parents. Laying side by side in different beds, still cast in their deep, endless slumber. She sat next to her mother, reading out loud one of her favorite stories in the vain hopes of getting some kind of reaction from her parents.

Halfway through the story, she started to cry. She was still only a child and while trying to be strong, she still was young and frightened. "Mama! Mama! Please!" She begged, dropping the book. "I can't do this alone! I need you both to wake up, to open your eyes! I miss you so much…"

She lowered her head, sobbing ferociously. A hand dropped to her neck and rubbed as Makoto smiled down at her.

"I know how you feel, it's as if a piece of you is missing. But it'll be all right, Chiyuu." She said soothingly. She was enveloped in the thin arms of the girl as she held her tighter. "You have to be strong. Your parents would believe in you, I promise."

"But I'm so lonely…. I can't feel them, I can't see them, I want them to wake up! Why won't they wake up!"

Makoto gently maneuvered her out of the room as she soothed Chiyuu as best as she could. She took her by her side to eat breakfast, her twins already in the dining hall and stuffing their faces, though Sansai was a little more delicate about it.

Raijin looked up and saw Chiyuu and waved furious. "Quick! Before Sansai finishes off the best stuff!"

"You're the one that's eating everything!"

"I am not!" He stuffed his face with more pancake.

"See?"

Chiyuu found herself giggling.

"She believes me!" Sansai said with a smirk.

Raijin stuck his tongue out, exposing half-chewed food.

"Raijin!"

"Ewww!" Sansai pushed her plate away. "You're so disgusting!"

"Right back at you, Ms. Caked Face!"

"I do not use a lot of make up! Just enough to accent my good looks!"

"Like a clown!"

Sansai shrieked at that. Makoto sighed tiredly. "They've been at each other's throat for the last few days. I can't get them to stop arguing."

"When did it start?" Chiyuu asked.

"When Raijin gained a new level of power." Makoto sighed again. "I think Sansai's jealous."

"I would be too…" Chiyuu sat down at the table, serving herself. "I wish I had more power but the Queen assures us that we will gain it when we're ready and I trust what she says."

"Good. Now, if only Sansai would believe that."

Sansai stormed out, throwing her arms in the air in obvious irritation. Raijin snickered and stopped sheepishly as his mother fixated her eyes on him.

"Let's just eat and then go on with our day. I wish it were a school day because then I can trust my children to stay where they're supposed to." Makoto said pointedly as Raijin was getting up.

"I'm not leaving the grounds. I promise. But I can't help it if I have to follow Sansai to protect her."

"Don't leave."

"Yes, Mother."

Makoto dropped her head in her hands. "Oh, they grow up so fast… and become such trouble."

"I'm not trouble for my parents."

"You're one of the better ones."

Sansai found herself walking down the hallway and loving that she was alone from her twin. They'd been arguing for the last few days and while, underneath it all, she felt guilty, she was still upset. Though she grumbled about that, she felt even worse when knowing that they were interrupted by Aragonite's appearance and the kidnapping of Hinata.

She was in general conflicted. She told herself she was going to visit Hinata and keep her company. After all, the girl needed a shoulder to lie on and she did promise to have her back.

She came to Hinata's wing and knocked. She waited a few moments before she opened the door, peeking into an empty wing. "Well, nuts."

She tried to think of where she would have gone. She blinked and scratched her head. "I guess I don't know her as well as I thought if I can't think of where she is."

She was walking down the hallway when Raijin caught up. "I'm bored."

"Go away," Sansai shooed him.

"Please, I'm so scared." He grinned at her. "Come on, let's go have fun! Since when have you been a prude? I'm usually the one to pull your reins in."

She grumbled softly. "Raijin, you're so annoying. You've had your head pumped up and you think so highly of yourself."

"And you don't?"

"I know when to come down."

"Sure you do." Raijin placed himself in front. "Let's go out to the city."

"I'm sure Mama made you promise…"

"But she didn't ask you," He said with a wink. "Come on!"

"And what for?"

He pulled a packet of papers. "I have here a group of coupons for half-off clothes from your favorite store."

She stopped short. "Don't kid."

"But it's trueeee…" He waved it in front of her face. "Come on, you know you want to spend your allowance…" He grinned at her, knowing a winning battle.

"I… suppose…. Just for a little while…"

He grabbed her arm. "Let's go!"

The day was still overcast, the weather still low and cold. The rain had stopped overnight and while the wind was biting, it, too, was dying down. The blonde girl walked down the street, clothed in heavy warmth as she looked around.

Serpentine was highly nervous. After the Princess had gotten away, though she didn't remember how the girl did or what happened in general after she spotted her, Jadeite's rage had been real. He yelled at her for incompetence and made the mistake of calling her 'Sanshi' again.

He shut up quickly and told her to leave. She walked out in a hurry. She had slept badly the next few days, remembering the girl's look of terror and the blood seeping from the wounds. She felt immense guilt, even though she didn't do anything, and was confused on why she was suddenly engulfed in strange, strange memories, and a inner battle of who or what she was.

So she left the Dark Kingdom in a dim portal she discovered in an old room. These were random and often put the person in an unfamiliar place but she, thankfully, landed in Crystal Tokyo. She could make a portal to go back but she often couldn't find her way out unless Jadeite made a way.

She wanted to find some kind of peace. She pulled the coat tighter. 'Sanshi, Sanshi, why did he call me that?'

Nearby, Sansai was dancing around Raijin, who sadly carried all of the things she purchased. He grumbled darkly as she skipped. "Oh, wait until Mama sees what I bought! And all with just my allowance. She'll be so proud."

"Right, proud that you wasted all your money. Why did I talk you into this?"

"You gave me coupons so you're at fault."

He was looking across the street, noting Serpentine. But cloaked in regular clothing, and partially hidden by the people passing her by, he didn't put two and two together.

"Come on, Raijin!"

Not too far away, Lawsonite was following Serpentine at a far enough distance that she wouldn't be aware of him. He had been sent out by Jadeite to fetch and bring her home but he thought he might have a little fun first.

He glanced over and easily recognized Sansai. He never forgot beauty. He smirked as he moved to cross the street. He spotted the boy following her, recognizing him as well.

"Well, well, well, let's see what these kids can do," Lawsonite looked around. Unlike the first time, he didn't hear any arguments, sensed no trouble brewing or chaos lurking. He realized he had to make the move himself.

"That's fine. I can handle those two," He grinned. "Just have to wait for the right moment."

They were at the point where no one but a few random people passed through the path. The twins were almost home and people had dwindled down in number until there was just the two of them.

"Can't you carry something?" Raijin complained.

"Oh, relax, future King."

"Stop doing that!"

"You're the oldest, thus the heir, future King."

He growled. "I'm a Prince, not King. Not like I asked for it but I'll bet I'll be a better leader than you."

"Why is it taking so long to build on the other worlds? The farthest we've gotten is the Moon and it's still in the works." Sansai sighed. "At least we're aging slowly."

"Sure, that's a benefit," Raijin scoffed.

They turned a corner and stopped at the view of Lawsonite.

"Oh, look, it's the little boy," Raijin said finally.

Lawsonite's eye twitched. "I'm older than you, I'm no boy."

"No, I think he's right. You're a cute, little boy."

His teeth gritted. "I'll show you little!" He summoned forth dark energy, crackling around him as he smirked. "Let's see you fight, sugar."

"Oh, you just didn't make a pass at my sister." The helmet formed, lighting shocking around him. He took aim and became physical as he engaged Lawsonite in a fight.

"Boys." She pulled out her brooch. "Romulus Power, Make Up!"

She took aim. "Romulus Flowering Gale!" A flourish of flowers in a heavy wind flew toward the two, separating them as both went flying.

"Sansai!" Raijin gasped, pushing himself up. "That's cheating!"

In his distraction, Lawsonite attacked him. Raijin screamed at the sudden pain as Sailor Romulus moved to protect her brother.

Until Lawsonite managed to hold Raijin, a black shard against his throat. "Don't think so, sugar. You guys may be near immortal but I know that death can still stalk you. Do anything and I'll be more than happy than to make sure he breathes his last."

Raijin was trying to recover from the shock of the attack. But he found that his link to the lightning had been blocked by the surge of dark energy and he couldn't find his focus.

"Let him go." Sailor Romulus told him softly. "Do you really want to do this?"

"If it'll get me noticed. I've been trying to push myself and that dumbass and that Princess gets picked. I'm the most loyal! The most faithful. I don't have to be mind-wiped like that stupid Aragonite! But every single step, I'm outclassed! If I kill one of you, I'll make a better name for myself. Even better if I take both of you out."

Sansai looked to her brother who shook his head slightly.

"It'll not be worth it. Look, maybe we can come to an impasse. If you want someone with power, stronger power, why not me?"

Raijin didn't say anything but he glared openly at his sister.

"A sailor soldier versus just some boy with unnatural powers."

Raijin vowed to get back at her if and when they got out of this situation. Lawsonite looked interested, however.

"Come on, you find me cute, right?" She winked at him, acting coy. "You're kind of cute too. You got some good hair there, wouldn't mind rubbing my fingers through that."

Lawsonite was starting to smile goofily as Raijin wanted to gag. He hated seeing his sister flirt in the first place and with the enemy. Then it hit him. Lawsonite's grip had lessened, as the man was relaxing. 'Okay, so she's not as stupid as she acts.'

He moved quickly, ducking and giving a low kick into the man's abdomen, sending him flying.

"When this is finished, remind me to kick your ass." He growled to his sister.

Lawsonite looked like he was ready to throw a tantrum. "You stupid bitch!" He sent out everything he had at the two.

"Romulus Wolfing Foil!" Her body was surrounded in an electric form of a outlined wolf, that she sent forward as it howled, electricity throbbing and shattering most of what Lawsonite sent out. "That the best you got?"

He reached into his outfit, pulling out a black orb. He tossed it and spoke sharply. "Kill them."

He left as Raijin called him a coward. This time, the youma that formed was fully that of the Dark Kingdom but it still appeared as a black mass shadow.

"That's one ugly thing. But it's not human so we can take it out," Romulus took aim.

"Romulus Flowering Gale!" She sent her attack out as the flowers struck and made the youma stagger backwards.

It surged back to its feet, not too shaken by the attack.

"Well, was that your best?" Raijin asked dryly.

"This is because I belittled you, isn't it?"

"Oh, you'll know when I get back at you."

It screamed, baring its mouth.

"Why don't you do something?" Romulus asked her brother.

They separated as Raijin tried to summon forth his powers. "That dumb idiot… he weakened me."

The youma knew the weakest link as it lunged for Raijin. "Where's the help?" He shrieked. "The elder soldiers usually come in!"

He was thrown, flying through the air as he landed against the path's wall. "Ow…"

He watched the youma move to attack again.

"Oh, no you don't!" Romulus jumped onto the back and struggled to hold on. She'd never felt anything so cold, so dead. "This feels… like… Chaos…" She managed before she was flung over the youma, landing against her brother. "Ow… sorry.."

It reared again, power surging around it. "Romulus….Flowering.. Gale!" She attacked but the youma crossed its arms, blocking the majority of the attack. "I'm so tired…"

"We've barely started!" Raijin pushed her back, standing over her protectively. His helmet finally formed but it was halfway to existence. "I can't summon anything…"

It seemed to know when it was about to win. Romulus's hand grasped her brother's leg, struggling to get up.

Power surged between them as Romulus felt the change through her. Her choker was adorned now in a deep chestnut heart clasp lined in gold metal. Her brooch altered slightly, losing the wings but gaining the symbol of Jupiter in its center. Her skirt doubled, the top deep chestnut and the bottom pink. Her back bow's tails grew longer and wider.

She got up slowly, feeling the power of both her and her brother's. While they shared similar powers, his was more wilder, less controlled. Combined with hers, it was explosive.

She took aim. "You want to dance, fine. Let's dance."

She felt her head blaze with energy, forming into a wreath of oak. She recognized her mother's power, made by the combined power of her twins. "So this was how it was divided?" She grinned. "Jupiter Twinned Bolt!" She sent out two spiraling and interlocked jolts of lightning. It shattered the youma into tiny little shards as it turned to dust.

She grinned wider and then faltered on her feet, her fuku reverting back to its previous state as she fell to her knees, .Her eyes closed as she fainted, Raijin catching her before her head bounced to the ground.

"Raijin! Sansai!" Pluto finally appeared, landing closely. "Are you all right?"

"My spine hurts, she's passed out, but we're still alive."

"What happened?" Pluto bent down to check out Sansai.

"Lawsonite tried to take us on… and nearly won…then Sansai like evolved, her brooch changed, her bow got longer… then she went back to this." He gestured to his sister. "Why couldn't she keep that form?"

"Power is a tricky thing. Sometimes it works only for a little bit."

Sansai had reformed into her civilian form, stirring as she groaned. "Raijin, let go…"

"I catch you from hitting the ground and you bitch about me holding you."

Pluto whacked him on the head. "Watch your language."

He helped his sister up as they started for the Palace.

And soon faced an enraged mother. "Did I not say to stay in the Palace?"

Sansai suddenly looked around. "Hey! Raijin! You forgot my clothes!"

Raijin pointed to Sansai. "It was all her idea to head out. She wanted to go shopping."

"WHAT?!"

"I only went with her because I knew she'd sneak out and I wanted only to protect her. Plus, she spent all of her allowance."

"RAIJIN! YOU GAVE ME THE COUPONS!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Raijin tried to sneak by his mother who grabbed him. "I don't know! She's lying."

"Raijin!" Sansai wailed. "You little beast! After I saved your butt, you try to get -me- in trouble!?"

"Well, at least I didn't forget you," He said snidely as their mother sighed.

"Both of you, follow me to the hospital wing and then afterwards, we'll discuss the punishment for leaving. I don't care who started what, I'm finishing it." She said darkly.

Pluto looked behind her and trailed back down and picked up the clothing. "She does have good taste."

She was getting the last of the clothes when she felt eyes on her. She turned to see Serpentine watching her, looking torn. Still in her soldier form, she was a clear mark for an attack. She wasn't as blind as Raijin had been, she recognized the girl instantly.

She waited for a long moment as the girl inched closer. She didn't dare say a word.

"Do you know…who Sanshi is?" She asked, haltingly. "It…it sound so familiar." She inched closer. "I'm frightened… but you.. Your light…all of yours… brings peace…"

Pluto moved then as the girl then fled. Pluto felt sad for the girl, remembering the events before. "They are not the ones in control. So who is the puppeteer?"

Makoto was yelling at her children as Neo Queen Serenity blinked. "What happened?"

"They left the palace, that's what. And faced against Lawsonite alone! They broke the rules and now they're going to pay for it!"

"What about the power up?" Pluto asked behind Neo Queen Serenity, peering at Makoto.

"Power up?"

"Yea! I grabbed onto Raijn's leg and it seemed like I 'borrowed' his power and it became.. Whole. I can see how our power is divided and while it seems like I'm the stronger, in actuality, we're pretty even."

"No, we're not. I couldn't summon what I had."

"He cheated and blocked your energy."

"So how was the power up?" The Queen asked then.

"It was short-lived. Sansai passed out."

"I used up my energy with tossing my attacks first. If I hadn't done that, I might have kept it."

"Maybe not. I had to learn more and gain stronger powers in order to become Super Sailor Moon. This may be the same situation."

"Great! So I get to be more powerful?"

'Sure, just steal my energy."

"I'm not going to… am I?"

"I'm sure you can do it on your own," Makoto said dryly. "You both are still in trouble. No more shopping and no more video games for the month."

"WHAT!"

Makoto sent the two home shortly afterwards and followed Setsuna back to the throne room, led by the Queen. The elder soldier were there already.

"So, what happened?" King Endymion asked.

"They were faced by Lawsonite and nearly were beaten," Makoto sighed. "But something happened and they ended up fighting a youma instead. She said she 'borrowed' his power and her fuku changed, though temporary."

"Anything else?"

"I think Hinata is right," Setsuna said quietly. "We've been having long conversations and she is certain that the people in the Dark Kingdom aren't what they seem. She mentioned that Jadeite called Serpentine Sanshi." Setsuna lowered her head. "When I retrieved Sansai's clothes, she approached me, asking if I knew the name Sanshi. She looked as if she were in pain and she said that I, or rather, the soldiers seemed to give her peace. I moved and she fled, like a frightened puppy."

"So what are we supposed to go with that?" Haruka asked.

"If we can befriend her, gain her trust, she may be able to help us," Minako pointed out.

"Sure, and how do we do that?" Makoto asked dryly. "Go into the Dark Kingdom?"

"Oh, you come up with a better idea!"

"No, Minako is right," Neo Queen Serenity butted in. "I trust Hinata's judgment. Until they all can grow stronger, we need to find weak links in the enemy. It seems as if Serpentine is on the verge of learning something and Aragonite seems to have fallen off as well. The only person who seems sound is Lawsonite."

"Who's fiercely devoted to Jadeite," Makoto added. "He went on a rant on how he tried to be number one but Jadeite plays favorite, especially with the girl."

"Maybe there's a link there," King Endymion said.

"Maybe…" They all grew quiet.

"When is Hotaru due again?" Neo Queen Serenity then asked to Michiru and Haruka.

"Soon, soon. She waited a long time to find out the sex of the baby. I think she really wanted to be surprised but I think she just couldn't wait that long."

"I wouldn't be able to," King Endymion smiled fondly at his wife. "We had to find out at the nearest moment."

"Yes and until I was eight months along, we thought Mamoru was a girl."

Minako snickered at that.

"It's not funny! We had bought so much pink things!" Neo Queen Serenity protested.

"Pink is the new black," Haruka teased.

"It is not!"

Everyone laughed at the red-faced queen. "Sure, laugh! I was so distraught that I had to redo the nursery!"

"You?" King Endymion demanded. "I did all the work!"

"I picked out everything!"

"That's the easy part!"

The elder soldiers were still laughing the affectionate bickering of the couple.

Elsewhere in the palace, Hinata had been checking in on Mamoru and Minerva. Little Minerva was conked out on the pillow as Mamoru jumped around. It turned out he had tricked nearly everyone for a piece of candy and was now suffering for it with the sugar rush.

"Mamoru! You're only allowed one piece!" Hinata tried to hold him down. "Oh, you won't get a wink of sleep!"

"I want candy! I want candy!" He chanted, bounding around. Usagi had poked her head in and then winced.

"Oh, boy. Mom and Dad will have so much fun with him. It'll take hours for him to be worn out at this point."

"Poor Minnie," Hinata rubbed the kitten's head affectionately. Minerva cracked an eye open.

"Is he asleep yet?" She asked drowsily.

"Uh… no."

"Wake me when he is," She yawned and closed her eye.

Hinata and Usagi giggled at that.

"Helloooo!" Neo Queen Serenity came in and her smile slowly slipped. "Who gave him candy?"

"You mean besides you?" Usagi asked with a slow smile.

"I only gave him one piece!"

"He's been tricking everyone that comes in that he was promised a piece. Since everyone knows him so well, they all carry something sweet," Usagi pointed out.

"Oh, wonderful…" Neo Queen Serenith sighed. "No sleep for us."

"Oh, boy…" King Endymion forced a smile.

The daughters kissed both parents good night, leaving them alone with the bouncing four year old.

"Oh, boy…" King Endymion said again, with a low sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo

Episode Ten: Sisters No Matter What

Keika was holding onto Haruka's leg with glee, bound to the leg and giggling furiously as she looked forward to her visit with Mamoru. Hotaru had set up a play date as Keika had seemed a little lonely lately as nearly everyone in the house was gone.

So Haruka had been volunteered. Their girls were in school, Michiru had gone with Setsuna to help her do more research in the Time Door and the various gates in order to figure out how to open a door to the Dark Kingdom.

"I could've been on the track, practicing my turns but noo…" She grumbled softly. She spotted the family from the opening of the door, light spilling out in the hallway as the room was large, oversized, and made for a comfortable place to spend time with others.

"Knock, knock!" Haruka called out, wiggling her leg slightly. Keika, who got a sight of Mamoru, tore off her limb and shouted with happiness.

Mamoru looked up, startled and then ducked under his comfort blanket as Keika bounded onto him.

"Awww…" Neo Queen Serenity beamed at the two children. "They make such a cute couple."

"Keika comes on a little strong," Haruka muttered. "I think she takes my lead."

"That's for sure," Neo Queen Serenity grinned at her. "Come on, let's get some tea." She waved to the nanny. "Be sure to send them to us for lunch time. Then afterwards we'll read to them."

Haruka sighed, still reflecting on her desire to drive. "I suppose that'll be all right."

At the private school, Mitsu and Puroko were in the same class. They even sat next to each other, when they could. The teachers would occasionally separate the two, especially for tests as when they were together, they had a bad habit of sharing answers.

Himizu, Beruche's twelve year old daughter, was also in the same class as the two girls. As they shared similarities, they got along very well and often were called the Three Musketeers by their classmates. Unlike the other two, Himizu didn't like to cheat and often berated the two but often to deaf ears.

Lunch time came as everyone bounded together. The sisters and Himizu were joined by Zenshin who was trailed by Maku, the two boys in an heavy discussion about what moves they should make in the latest game that they both were playing. Last were the twins, still arguing, made even worse by their punishment and that it was really Raijin that had the two go out and not her.

The various conversations eventually interlaced and became one. Himizu was very excited to learn more about the new form of Sailor Romulus.

"It was short lived and I didn't get all the details in the change of the outfit," Raijin ate ferociously.

"It was like reaching the level of Mom, feeling myself become whole. It was awesome!"

"We were losing up to that point, don't forget that."

"Yes, thank you." His sister glared at him. As he took a sip of his drink, she hit the bottom upward, making him choke and sputter.

The others snickered at the two glared at each other. "Come on, grow up!" Maku said loudly. "Anyways, maybe this is a level that you girls can reach but it'll just take some time. I mean, it was hard on the two of them but with will power, it obviously will work out."

"Your confidence in your fellow warrior is so heartening," Raijin muttered. "I had no problems gaining more power. Sansai had to steal mine!"

"I borrowed! And it was only temporary. Stop having such a fit!" They started to argue again.

"Why do we sit with them?" Puroko whispered to Mitsu. "Can we sit somewhere else?"

"I see a nice spot down the grass," Himizu pointed. "Sunny and bright. Thank god that the sun returned. It was pretty cloudy for a while."

The sisters got up. "I heard that this is just for today, maybe tomorrow. There's a storm coming at the end of the week." Mitsu said cheerfully as the three walked off.

Zenshin watched wistfully as the twins were now getting louder.

Maku poked him. "Want to head out?"

"Yea. They're really going after each other. Why are they arguing so much lately?"

"I have no idea. They're two peas in a pod and apparently insane."

"I don't have to listen to you! You're not the boss of me!"

"You're always getting me into trouble! I can't trust you! You and your petty things, make up and clothes.."

"I'm not shallow like you're insisting!"

"Want to bet?!"

When the twins returned home, Makoto had greeted them. Or at least, tried to. Shinozaki was apologetic. "They've been at each other's throats."

Makoto fled her home in frustration. She and her husband separated the two and told them to keep apart and calm down. But Makoto couldn't stand that much arguing. They usually got along but this was a particularly bad spell.

She went to the kitchen in the palace, looking for something sweet. She tossed out everything she made a face at, grumbling.

"Hi, Aunt Makoto," Hinata said from behind, taking a bite of her finger sandwich. She was finishing off a platter as a snack as dinner would be late.

"Oh, Hinata, honey. Do you know where the sweets are?"

Hinata pointed to a far cabinet. "It's the highest shelf. Mamoru has been climbing the walls."

Makoto smiled and then paused. "Hinata, you're actually talking to me."

"I'm sorry." She lowered her face.

"No, I'm happy about it. Maybe I can talk to you about my kids, they're driving me insane. They've been at each other… whoa, candy bar! Anyways, they've been arguing and it's gotten worse after they faced off Lawsonite."

She tore open the candy bar, taking a vicious bite. "There goes my perfect diet." She took another bite.

Makoto sighed as she went out of the massive kitchen, trailed by Hinata. She sat outside, enjoying the waning warm sunlight. Hinata settled next to her, looking out in the gardens.

"I don't know what to do. I can't yell at them and when I ask them why they're fighting, they can't answer."

"Aunt Makoto…" Hinata trailed off, thinking. "Maybe… their powers are trying… to…make them even?"

"Even in power?"

"No, that's not what I mean…" Hinata wrung her hands. "When we gain more power, we won't be able to control it all at first, right?"

"Yes, that's how it's been."

"Maybe the twins are out of balance and are trying to right themselves. As they're two of them and they're bound by the same power, it must be hard for them to find a balance by themselves if they can't find a balance with each other."

"That makes sense. But it's so hard…" Makoto went limp in the chair. "I can't believe I had twins. Twins!"

Hinata giggled at the melodramatic woman.

"What's the problem?" Haruka had heard familiar voices and as the Queen was currently occupied with her husband, she had a free moment to herself. "Good day, Hinata. Makoto, what's got you blue?"

Hinata left them to talk about the children, having lost interest in the conversation. She had finished her schooling early though she saved the homework for later that night. She was found by Diamond who seemed to have been on the look out for her.

"Hinata," He smiled warmly from afar. "Your servants were giving me the round about."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's understandable. I'm a big, tough looking guy."

"No, you're not." She studied his clothing, casual wear with black jeans and a white shirt with gold trim on the hem of the shirt and short sleeves. "You look like a Prince."

He smiled, a slight blush on his face. "Um. Thanks."

"I'm sorry people gave you trouble."

"I'm not exactly the most trusted around here, either." He started to walk, followed by Hinata. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I finished early. I wanted to have a walk around, since I can't leave the palace."

"Since when do you leave the palace?"

"To visit my friends and their family. I like the people I'm around, even if I don't talk much."

"You've gotten more wordy."

"Makoto pointed that out too. I guess…" She shrugged, not sure what to say.

"You're growing up." They walked in silence. Hinata had a feeling that she knew what Diamond wanted to talk about. She had taken off the bandages but she still bore the visible cuts and bruises.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Diamond finally asked, a slight strain in his voice.

"I was sort of kidnapped, then attacked by the enemy and found my way out." She purposely kept it short.

She was aware of his silence and turned to see him watching her with a intense gaze. "It wasn't so bad…"

"Really? Really?" He asked, harshly. He grasped at her arms, pulling them up as the sleeves fell away to show the cuts and bruises. "You could have been killed!"

"I wasn't."

"You.. You shouldn't be fighting." He demanded.

She found herself crossing her arms. "What?" She asked a little crossly.

"You are a Princess, and shouldn't be in the thicket of things. You should… stay here where it's safe and sound…"

"I can't."

"Why not!?" He was almost childish in his protectiveness.

"Because… I can help turn this fight to our side." She said finally. Her voice grew soft. "I… I never knew of what I could do. I feel.. As if I'm finally discovering what makes me who I am. As if I slept or hid from the world, afraid to expose myself. I can't stand by and let all of my friends, who are my family, stand without me. And.. I can help save them too."

"Save them?" He started to open his mouth to retaliate.

She put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Everyone deserves to be helped, unless it's absolute that they cannot. My mother would do so, my sister would do so, and I will do so."

He gritted his teeth, looking fierce for a moment. He finally took a staggering breath to try to calm himself. "Fine."

She started to giggle at the expression upon his face. She covered her face as his eyebrow twitched.

"What's so funny?"

"You look so frustrated! Your eyes are like this," She made her own huge upon her face, making a face at him. "And you look so boyish!"

He ran his fingers through his hair, unsure of whether to take that line as a compliment or the laughter as an insult. She started to walk away and he hurried to settle at her side.

"Diamond, what do you really do around here?"

"My brother is the more liked of the two so Sapphire makes a trip twice a month to Nemesis with aid to help the people. They elected a kind man and his wife to rule the planet and help rebuild their society. I help him with the treaties, the papers, amendments, and the aid that the Queen graciously sends to help bolster the economy. She says they have so much to offer, there wouldn't be any problems to give aid to the people of Nemesis."

"So you do live here."

"I tried living with my brother but… I couldn't stomach the open affection between the family.."

"I don't like seeing it either," Hinata said shyly. "But it's… well… because.." She started to mumble then, finishing her sentence with a lowered gaze.

"Because what?" He asked, very curious.

"Because… well… I was a…little… jealous.." She was hurrying forward slightly, blushing. "I mean… Usagi goes on and on and I… didn't even think…but… then.."

She was at a loss for words.

He grasped a hand, pulling her to a stop. "I could agree to that. I was jealous of my brother too. He was able to be reunited with Petz, have a child. All the while I spent my time.." He stopped there, remembering those long years of yearning for something he thought was something he couldn't have.

His hand tightened. "But now, I have you."

Hinata dropped her head, blushing but she was pleased with his words. She leaned against him with a soft sigh of contentment.

"I have to confess, I still hate seeing Sapphire and Petz all lovey dovey. It gets pretty intense, like something you shouldn't be watching but you just can't take your eyes off," Diamond said finally. "Kind of glad I don't live with him anymore."

"So you're staying here permanently?"

"The Queen has given me my own wing."

"You keep saying Queen."

"She's been doing much of the work when dealing with me. I think it's a test to see if I'm…"

"Over her?" She finished for him.

"Yes." He said a little quietly.

"So you did love her?"

"She saved my life. She just… had so much life, I think I knew she was the salvation to our dilemma. If I hadn't been so stupid…"

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"Yes, I know that. It'll be forever before I feel as if I've atoned."

"You've gotten more farther than you realize."

The two walked off down the hallway, disappearing from sight. They spent the afternoon together, talking long and wide about things that they treaded softly on.

Haruka eventually found her way back to Neo Queen Serenity's side, who was surrounded by the still playing Keika and Mamoru. Makoto had left for home, feeling better now that she had vented her frustrations.

"How are they still going?" Haruka asked skeptically.

"After lunch, they had a nice nap. It probably refueled them."

They were now wrestling over a teddy bear.

"Mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Gimme! I'm a girl!"

"It's my teddy! My teddy!"

"Is it me or are lot of the children ending up in arguments?" Haruka shook her head. "Makoto was just telling me about her twins."

"They're just trying to find their balance. I know you had an easier time of dealing with your power but not all of us were that lucky."

"I didn't have it easy! It just looked like it because you weren't around when I was learning!"

Haruka poked at the Queen. "Don't assume I'm any different from you and yours, Kitten."

Neo Queen Serenity laughed at the nickname.

"And they're not exactly the same, despite being twins." The Queen continued. "But as they're twins, they need to find a balance they can share aside from their own."

"That's going to be tough."

"Your girls might have that problem."

"They're not really twins."

"No but they're very close. They are like twins."

Haruka's eyebrow was twitching. She was getting sore that she couldn't have just gone out to the race track but no, she had to follow her motherly instinct and treat the children to happiness. Which meant for an slightly insufferable talk with the Queen.

"I suppose that'll happen. But they're not quite close like Makoto's twins. They seem like they get along but in reality, they're quite different and they act as such."

Mitsu sneezed suddenly, sending the stacked cards flying against Puroko who openly glared at her sister. "You did that on purpose!"

"No, I sneezed because someone must be talking about us," She said crossly.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone with Papa," Puroko made a face. "I wanted to go to the palace!"

Mitsu rolled her eyes as she started to stack the cards again, trying to build a house. She got to the fourth card and it crumbled. "This is hard!"

"It's called patience. Remember? Mama and Papa want us to try to find some."

"I don't need to be taught about that! I have enough patience." Mitsu glared at the cards. "They just don't want to stay up."

Puroko shook her head and carefully stacked the cards. In seconds, she had several cards up as she worked with patience.

Mitsu's eye twitched. She blinked and then did a fake sneeze.

"MITSU!"

"I had to sneeze!"

"That was obviously a fake, you bully!"

"I'm not a bully! Now stack them up again."

"For what? You to sneeze again? I don't think so." Puroko pushed herself away from the table. "I'm going outside and no, you can't follow me!"

Puroko ran out, the door thudding hard. The weather was getting darker, the sun nearly gone but there was enough light to make it just dusk. She went to the side where the swing set was and started to push herself on the seat. She looked upward as she was soon flying as she started to giggle. She loved to feel the wind on her face. She didn't care to run or to drive but just the strong wind made her feel as if she were being linked to her mother.

She jumped off and tore to the front, having heard sounds of a vehicle. A car drove past as she looked disappointed.

"I really did want to go to the palace.." She brightened. "I know! I'll go meet Papa!" She clapped her hands. "I'm old enough!"

She tore out of the yard and down the street. What was a ten minute drive to the palace ended up a very long walk. Especially when Puroko got lost, which confused her as she never got lost.

"Oh, I turned here, right?" She bit her lip. "I just wanted to see Mama."

"YOU!" Mitsu came stomping in, turning a corner. "It took me forever to find you! Now… lead us home."

"I'm lost, you moron!"

It took a moment. "You're joking, aren't you? Lead us home!"

"I'M LOST!"

"How can we be lost?"

"Well, if you hadn't followed me, you wouldn't be lost but now you are and so am I and… I just wanted to go to the palace!" Puroko burst into tears. "I wanted to go with Papa!"

"Shh! Don't cry! Don't cry!" Mitsu waved her hands worriedly. "It'll be fine! I promise! Look, we'll just backtrack, okay?"

Puroko rubbed at her eyes as the two began to walk down the street. They eventually arrived at one that was still moderately busy. The few people weren't in a hurry to leave the stores as the sisters walked down the street. They could see the palace, starting to light up like a bright beacon and started for it.

"It's a good thing it's so big." Puroko said finally.

"And shiny… I wonder how it's done?" Mitsu mused.

There was a long whiff of wind from behind them, with a biting cold as the two turned in as a pair. Aragonite, eyes blank, met theirs as he tossed a black gem into the street as it warped and blossomed into a youma. He smirked and then disappeared.

"Oh, no!" Puroko lunged to grab onto Mitsu as the girls stumbled back and they hit a hard body.

They turned, craning their heads up to look into Aragonite's eyes. There was nothing of Aragonite in that gaze as the girls paled at the realization that there was something else they were staring at.

He reared over them, grabbing Mitsu by the shoulders. He lifted her effortlessly as Puroko tried to free her.

The aura around Mitsu shone brilliantly for a moment before her eyes fluttered closed and her aura turned black. Puroko, desperate, lunged onto an arm and bit him hard.

Both girls were flown off his arm as Puroko struggled to get up. He was going toward Mitsu again as she took off at a run.

"Nethuns Power, Make UP!" She reappeared as Sailor Nethuns and took aim. "Nethuns Tidal Blaze!" Wind and water swarmed into one, shocking forward as Aragonite was hit. He was thrown backwards only a few feet, still standing as Nethuns looked at him in shock. His slow and calculating smile did not put her at ease.

But she moved and opened her arms in front of her fallen sister. "You won't hurt her! Or take her away like you did with Mars and Mercury! You'll have to kill me first!"

"Fine." He formed a black shard of darkness, the size of a sword.

"No… Puro..ko… run.." Mitsu's eyes tried to open. "Pl..ease…run…"

"NO! I won't! I can't leave you!" She fell to her sister, grasping a hand. "We're sisters!"

He reared over the back of Nethuns as Mitsu's eyes widened. Her grip tightened on her sister's hand as she gave everything she had left. The light filled Puroko and blaze out of her back forming an outline of bird's wings, long and slender. Mitsu had transformed wordlessly and both of their designs changed. Golden clasps of hearts formed on their choker and now two-layered ribbon waistband, with the colors of their secondary color in its center. Their brooches simplified into hearts with three white round gems on the bottom half of the heart and the inside colored with their secondary color but now bore the symbols of Neptune and Uranus respectively. The double layered skirt was of that of the main color and the secondary color on the bottom. The waistband was colored from the main color to the secondary color on the bottom. The tails of both bows had elongated.

"You hurt my sister, I'll hurt you," Sailor Nethuns was usually a kind and gentle spirit but felt the call of the wind fill her with resolution. She pointed to Aragonite. "You won't win! We will always win! One way or another!"

He growled and disappeared but the youma took his place as it leered at the girl. "Nethuns Spiraling Well!" The swirling portal of ice water, condensed tightly into high pressure, was summoned forth and sent outward to strike at the youma. It shattered but still managed to exist.

"Melia Surging Swell!" Fast waves of wind shot out from the girl as she added her attack to Nethuns and finished off the youma. She smiled weakly as she fell to her knees, her body reverting back to her civilian form. "You made me change…"

"No, you did," Puroko reversed her transformation, getting down to her sister's fallen side. "Are you all right?"

"I.. could feel him.. .trying to take something from me. But he couldn't.. why did he take it from Mars and Mercury so easily?"

"Puroko! Mitsu!" Uranus landed hard to her daughters' sides. "My babies! What happened?"

"Aragonite tried to kill me," Puroko tried to smile as she faltered and passed out. Mitsu followed suit as Uranus looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

Michiru arrived with Setsuna as Uranus struggled to lift both girls. "My babies.." She cried openly over her children as Michiru tried to both comfort her and take one of the girls.

Setsuna eventually took one as Haruka held Mitsu possessively. All three elders rushed to the hospital wing in the Palace, the King and Queen summoned.

Puroko was the first one to awaken. She struggled to get up automatically. "No! No! You can't hurt her! You'll have to get through me! She's my sister!"

Haruka shushed her, soothing her. "It's all right. You're both all right."

"He.. He was hurting her! That man! He just.. Was trying to take her away from me!" Puroko fell into sobs, grabbing onto her Papa with a pained gaze.

Haruka held her just as tightly. "It's all right, honey. Everything is all right."

In another room, Mitsu awoke in a panic. "No! I have to be strong! I have to be stronger.. Puroko! Puroko!"

Michiru pushed her down gently. "Shhh… Everything's all right. It's fine, you're in the palace…"

Mitsu shoved past her mother and stumbled out of the room. The shout from Haruka was similar to Michiru's as Puroko also stumbled out of the room. The two sisters met and fell into each other's arms, crying openly.

"You're here!"

"You're here!"

"I can't remember..it's all such a blur…"

"We won!" They laughed weakly, foreheads pressed together.

Both parents looked on as Neo Queen Serenity blinked and then stepped to Haruka's side. "You were right. They wouldn't have any problems."

"That's my girls," Haruka said with motherly proud. "They learn from their parents, seeing how Michiru and I work so well together, they know that they can."

Elsewhere, Aragonite landed in the Dark Kingdom, holding a tiny black orb. It turned to dust as he growled.

"Their parents' blood protects those brats… such a thing as love…" His voice filled with hate and disgust. "I will take away what gives them strength… my next target will be something more bigger and much more powerful.."

"Aragonite! Where did you go?" Jadeite was livid. "How is it that you have been leaving? I control all the openings and if you do so again, I will make sure that will be your last escape."

Aragonite lowered his head in concession but his eyes belied this. Jadeite didn't see that but the lowered head and thought he won. He smirked as he turned on his heel, waltzing off.

Behind Aragonite, Serpentine slowly approached the tall man. She was usually terrified of him but now recently more so. But she felt compelled to approach him.

"Ara…gonite?" She asked softly, in a tiny voice. She hesitantly touched a arm as her fingers were crushed by his grip.

But something showed in his eyes that didn't frighten her. He looked terrified of something as he looked back at her.

"Help… me.." His eyes turned blank again as he let go of her fingers. She watched him away in a robotic step.

She teared up suddenly, unsure of what she was feeling or how she should act. She was starting to feel as where she was, what she had been doing, was something terribly wrong.

She longed to talk to someone. She had almost reached out to Pluto but she stopped at the edge, suddenly worrying about Jadeite. Even in her changing state, there was something still familiar of him, that connected her to him but she didn't know what it was.

She wondered if she should have approached the elder soldier. There was something so serene about them.

She turned and walked away, heading to her room. She disappeared into the shadows and would stay there until she knew what she wanted to do.

The girls stayed overnight at the Palace, sharing a room and a bed. Both parents fell asleep in their armchairs, unwilling to leave the room. Puroko awoke first, rubbing the grit from her eyes as she yawned widely.

She shuffled off the bed, waddling to the bathroom. She was groggy and sore but otherwise felt the same. She used the facilities, humming as she started out the door.

Only to stare at her brooch. It had altered into that of her soldier form upgrade. She examined it, marveling at how shiny it was is. "Did Sansai's change too?" She couldn't remember as no one bothered to ask.

As it turned out, it hadn't. The power level between the two were still unstable and with their constant arguing, it wouldn't happen until the two learned to get along.

The only one to figure this out was Hinata as everyone seemed to think that because it happened once, it'd happen again. But while silent, she was observant and she wished to help the two but she didn't know of any solutions.

Everyone was getting a little bothered by the turn of events and the attack of the sisters didn't help matters. Haruka almost asked the Queen to let the girls stay in the palace but Michiru put a stop to that.

"They cannot hide! They're not weak! They know how to fight! I'm not having my babies that far from me for that long! HARUKA!"

Haruka had to give in at that point, seeing the enraged look her partner's face. She had smiled sheepishly as the other woman crossed her arms, toes tapping.

"I'm sorry?"


	11. Chapter 11

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo

Episode Eleven: Take Two

Jun wasn't like herself lately. She was plagued by nightmares and the dark feeling of depression had taken its toll upon her mind and body. She grew pale, thinner, and tried hard to be strong.

But she fretted constantly. She was the only healer so far in the group and if she couldn't handle just the one, what happens if she had to reach out more, to many? She was also getting frustrated that she felt like she was no longer worthy of being a soldier. After all, she wasn't a Princess, she wasn't related to any of the infamous soldiers. She was just some nobody who was discovered to house a Sailor Crystal.

She sat at lunch, the day once more overcast. It seemed as if the weather was fitting for the feeling of bleakness for the people. The elder soldiers fought to find out where the Dark Kingdom would be and the children were upset because they needed more power and it did not come readily for them.

Jun took a bite of her sandwich but barely chewed. She dropped it with irritation as she looked up at the clouds, graying and darkening. "What was Mama thinking? I'm nothing like them… to even think that I was… I'm a failure…" She dropped her head and then dragged herself back to class.

Naru was frantic as she sought advice from her friend. "Usagi, please, there must be something that can be done. My poor Jun, she's fraught with grief and the thought she shouldn't even be a soldier! I knew she was special! But now, she doesn't believe me and always brings up that the others are Princesses, related to the elder soldiers, and that whatever she had must surely be a fluke!"

"Why don't you bring her here?" Neo Queen Serenity suggested. "As a person who is tied into the Earth, Mamo-chan might be able to help."

However, convincing her daughter wasn't easy. She and Gurio had to finally drag her to the Palace a few days later.

Tossed in front of the King, she curtsied politely as she greeted him. "Good day, your Highness."

She was startled when he lifted her face and angled it side to side. "You know, Jun, you're always free to talk to us. We're more than willing to be of help, we want to be there for you. You can't depend on just your own strength."

"But I don't have any!" She protested loudly.

He wrapped an arm around her. "If you didn't, then you wouldn't have awoken as a soldier of Earth. I think it's time that I took you under my wing. I know of some things, both as a warrior and King and also as a man, a person. You're connected to my world, to my energy in a way."

"I won't have to be like Sansai and Raijin, will I?"

"No, nothing like that. But because you are different…and I say different as a good thing here, Jun. You have the heart and spirit of a warrior, someone who wants to protect, to salvage, to heal, to encounter. You believe in this world, don't you?"  
"Of course."

"Your faith and your love for this world, that is your power. You can borrow all you want from this world but everything eventually centers on what you hold inside. Once you hold onto that, your power will be infinite."

"However, the way to that path is often long and difficult. That we have to sadly speed things along for our children is not something we've wanted but have to deal with. That means with you. As your power is similar is mine, that is why I'm to tutor you."

"As you wish, your Highness."

"Good! First thing we do, we're going to somewhere special."

Jun turned toward her parents to look over her shoulder as she followed the King. Both of them waved and while Gurio's large glasses hid his face, she knew he was crying as he always did when she had to go far.

They came to a Time Gate as the King knocked and it swung upon. The shock of sunlight hit her as she covered her face in surprise.

"My King, what brings you to Elysion?" Helios approached, having sensed someone at the door before it opened.

"I've come with a pupil."

"Ah, yes, Umino Jun, Sailor Panakeia, soldier of the Earth and its healing energies. A very powerful element."

"But I can't do it all that well."

"No one can at first. Even the Queen had to mature."

"Helios."

"Right, as I was saying, your power stems from you but not only you, as with the Earth, which is everything living, so is your power that lay in this land."

He waved his arm, emphasizing the vast land. "This is Elysion, land of dreams and hope and light. This is where the power of the Earth's healing was born, first to a Golden Crystal, which was passed down generation to generation, but also to a small few who bear bright and powerful dreams that give them the power to heal. Sometimes, all you have to do is to use words. As long as you want to heal, it will be."

"So I can get stronger?"

"Only if you want to," King Endymion shook a finger. "You must believe in yourself. Just because the majority that you know of power is of royalty, you must understand that we all started out as insignificant persons. It wasn't until we were all together that we found that we were more than what we thought, what we believed. You want to protect your friends, don't you?"

"As always!"

"And they want to protect you as well. This battle of power, while is difficult as individuals, is also a battle for all to fight together. You've been spending time away from us, trying to fight on your own. That's not what you should be doing."

"You will be teaching her your abilities?" Helios asked suddenly.

"Well, yea. I haven't gotten to that.. Helios?" King Endymion got confused as Helios disappeared.

He came with a calyx krater vase, a ceramic, heavy vase colored in gold that bore Jun's natural symbol edged in tea rose, that of an upside down triangle with a line crossing the top half. At least, it looked heavy as Helios handed it to Jun.

The instant she held it, it bubbled and filled with a misty swirl, that resembled both mist and water at the same time, warm and comforting. The outside of the vase was cold and yet the inside was hot.

"What's it filled with?" Jun asked in a hushed voice.

"The Earth's natural energy. Not of the elements but of the life itself, pulled from all living things and all non-living things. Everything in this world has its place and its purpose. Its power is infinite for as long as the Earth lives and exists."

King Endymion eyed it but didn't say anything. The look on his face said he did but he held his words for the moment.

"Now, Jun, as you are tied to this world, so you should be able to be blessed with the powers that come with this world. Not only of life but seeing all that is encompassed. I have an ability known as psychometry, that of which I touch, I can learn from or see through. I can see the damages done when danger lurks, I can see the good that happens when kindness is used. All it takes is a touch. Now, I'm not entirely sure if you're able to do this as it's something I've always done but I have a feeling that it'll be all right."

And so began Jun's first lesson. She had to first mediate and that took time as she couldn't clear her thoughts at all. She was still troubled and King Endymion had to carefully guide her to silence her fears and worries. "It won't go away but you can control it. You can't let it hold you down, you must find your inner strength and serenity."

It was a long afternoon and Jun left, not exactly happy as she didn't think she progressed but she held the now miniature vase, in the shape of a small gem, made into a necklace that she supposedly could summon when in soldier form. She disappeared out of Elysion as the King stretched. He eyed Helios who was watching Jun and the Time Door close behind her.

"That was clever. Letting her think that it's the earth's energy she's using," He told the priest.

Helios gave a slight smile. "She isn't ready to yet believe that her power can be that strong. She will learn the more she uses the holy remnant of Elysion."

King Endymion nodded. "So be it then. Have a good night, Helios."

"Good night, your Highness."

"I'll be sure to tell Usagi you said hello," He added then with a slight smile. Helios nodded, lowering his gaze with slight embarrassment mixed with pleasure at the idea that he could get to Usagi in any way he could.

In the palace, Hinata had finished her studies early and had run around to find Diamond. Now that she knew he lived in the Palace, she'd been seeking his company and having a great deal of fun and pleasure with it. Her mother had gently scolded her the day before, however, for as much time as she spent in his presence.

"But Mama.." Hinata couldn't meet her mother's gaze. "I've loved him for a long time… and that I can now.. Be… so.. Close.." Her hands wrung together anxiously. She struggled to tell her mother how she felt.

"I know that, honey. But I don't want you to forget your own self. I know how it feels, to love someone so deeply." She brushed back her daughter's bangs. "That you feel that you cannot be without them. But even if they are not seen, they are still there within you. But there is more than what connects you to others that make you who you are, it is your own self that brings completeness to your self and to others as well."

"Do you understand, Hinata?"

"I think so."

And while her mother's words were wise and kind, Hinata still sought for Diamond's side. She turned a corner gleefully and stopped full throttle at the older woman holding onto Diamond's side. Giggling as she flirted openly, the buxomest woman, who had discovered Diamond from a distance at the ball from some time ago, was overjoyed to have finally found her newly discovered fascination.

"Oh, you are strong," The woman beamed at him, her deep brown eyes slanted with a coy gaze. "And so shy, why are you so withdrawn? Come now, I wish to take you on a date.." She rolled a finger down his chest. "And perhaps more," She burst out laughing at her own innuendo.

Diamond looked to the side with grief and caught movement behind him. He turned and blanched as Hinata was fleeing.

"Let go," He bit out but to no avail. "I said.. LET GO!"

He actually yelled at the woman, startling her. "Please, leave me be. I have a woman already," He told her coldly. "I do not need you."

She glared at he retreated.

"I'll bet she'll leave him, especially for that snotty behavior. You'd think he was some highly rated Prince."

Hinata managed to her wing, though half-blinded by tears. "Maybe Mama was right.. Oh, what was I thinking? I'm not old enough for this!"

She sniffled, rubbing at her eyes with obvious pain. "But.. She.. And he… oh, I'm nothing like that! I have nothing to offer!"

She burst out in tears, falling to her knees. Her mother may have made a point but Diamond was far bigger piece of Hinata than any realized. She had fallen in love with him years and years ago, slowly learning that what she felt was far different than with her parents and siblings. That it was deeply rooted into her, that it had given her strength and power. The only reason she had been able to fight was to have been to protect him. He had always driven that power within her. Even if it was just one person, she wanted to be her best and her strongest.

But as she huddled the ground, crying her eyes out, she realized she wasn't entirely made of that strength. One single moment, a flawed vision, and she crumbled.

There came a furious knocking on the door. Halfway through the knocking, Diamond's voice came in, frantic. "Hinata? Princess? Let me in, please! Hinata! Princess!"

He kept knocking furiously.

"Go away!" Hinata sobbed.

"Please! Let me in! It's not what you think! Hinata! Love, let me in!"

He was still knocking furiously, pressed against the door. So distracted was he that when she suddenly opened the door, he spilled into the wing onto his face.

"Ow…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were that close." She held him up to a kneeling position. She checked his face for any injury, poking at his nose concerning.

"My nose is fine," He said, voice muffled.

"Oh, right."

He plucked a handkerchief from his pocket and handed her it soundlessly.

She rubbed at her face. "Who was she?"

"Hell if I know."

She blinked at him, startled by the venomous tone. She looked at him with some confusion.

He softened. "I'm not as clean and sweet as you think. I can be angry and upset too. She just appeared, attached herself, and acted like she could give me anything.."

He shrugged. "Not my type."

Hinata unexpectedly giggled at that. When he did things like that, he seemed younger, more youthful rather than older and wise like he usually appeared.

"I'm sorry I ran away."

"I'm sorry I gave you that type of impression."

She looked at up at him after drying her eyes. She had meant to say something but was startled when he kissed her. It took a moment before he pulled away slowly, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry."

She started to giggle again, happiness mixed with relief.

"I'm glad I'm so funny," He said dryly and was startled himself when she kissed him back.

There was a pointed knock on the door as a familiar voice, not all that wanted, spoke. "Hinata, if your Prince is in there, there's going to be consequences."

"Crap.. How does he find me so easily?" Diamond frantically whispered.

"Hide in the closet," Hinata barely whispered. He hurried to the nearest door, opened it and closed it as quietly as he could. He turned and found himself looking at her bedroom.

"Oh, shit…" Diamond paled. "Maybe I can go out the window."

He was halfway out when fingers grasped his collar. "I wasn't doing anything!" He squawked.

"Oh, shut up. I know that."

"Then why do you insist on giving me heart attacks!?"

"Because it's fun. Now shut up and stay of her wing!"

"I was trying to make sure she was all right. She got the wrong impression and I wanted to assure her that I loved her and only her!"

He choked as King Endymion's grip on the collar twisted, making it harder for him to breath.

"Daddy!"

"Oh, he's fine," He said dismissively of the turning blue man held in the tight grasp.

"DADDY!"

"Oh, all right!" He threw him out of the wing effortless.

"You, Sire, are INSANE!" Diamond gulped in air. "You act as if she's a child! You do not need to be so damn protective, I would never hurt her! So please be kind as to stop torturing me!"

The two men stared each other down, the King calm and Diamond furious.

"Well, that's the fire I like to see," King Endymion grinned and pulled him up hard. Diamond stumbled and struggled to keep on his feet.

"I know you weren't meaning anything. But if I let Hinata do things that I won't even let Usagi do, then I'd be a hypocrite. Hinata, try to behave."

"It was just for a moment.." Hinata began.

"And what were you doing?"

"…He was apologizing."

"Oh, I'm sure he was, I'm sure he was. Keep him out. Is that understood?"

"Of course, Papa."

"And that goes for going into his wing as well." He shook a finger at Hinata. "Behave. You have time on your hands to learn and to grow. Now, I'm going to have Jun with me for afternoons for a while and I'd like you to join us."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm trying to teach her about healing and I figured that you could use the lessons as well. Now," Without looking at Diamond, he grabbed his collar once more and walked off. "Say goodnight."

"Good…" Diamond choked. "Night…"

"Oh, Papa… maybe I should talk to Mama.." Hinata mused. "She's the only one I can think of that can help Papa not strangle Diamond."

That next afternoon, Hinata found herself in Elysion with her father, Helios, and Jun. Both were to work on meditation and to focus their already there energy to fuel into even more energy.

Hinata had her eyes closed lightly and couldn't help but peek as she heard frustrating noises from Jun. The girl's eyes were closed tightly behind her glasses as she grumbled. Hinata closed her eyes again and tried to focus but that Jun was struggling just to clear her mind bothered Hinata.

Hinata reached out then without thinking and held Jun's hand lightly. She kept her eyes closed so she didn't see the surprised look in her friend's eyes or the pleasure she had that Hinata had actually reached out for her, someone who was known to be a little wary of touch and sound.

Jun copied Hinata's calm disposition and started to count backwards. She lost herself eventually in the sixties and by the time she reached the forties, she felt strange. Not that it was bad but she felt as if she were freer somehow, less constrained.

Her eyes opened slowly as she looked around the strangeness. It was like seeing the solar system but painted, not quite real but not quite fake. A tiny star passed her leisurely as she poked at it, setting it off like a mini firework. She was floating naturally and not the least bit afraid.

Until darkness flared from the side of her vision, gone the moment she swiveled to look. She felt a moment of fear and for just that moment, nearly fell into that fear.

"Don't be afraid, Jun."

The tiny sprite fluttered up to the girl. "I have felt your frustration, your pain. I am the Guardian Cosmos."

"From the Galaxy Cauldron? How.. How did you find me?"

"All those with power and star seeds eventually find their way back to their original place of origin. You are no different."

The sprite fluttered. "I have appeared to the Princess before as a moment of guidance. So, too, have I appeared to you. Power that you hold is not just what you hold yourself, but is what is held in all those around you. The healing energy stems from life itself and it chose you to focus itself and grant you a power that no one else can hold. Life's energy is very powerful but very fickle. It can easily fall to darkness, if you fall into despair, but it can also grow exponentially from your love and faith in your friends. But it can be even stronger still, when you look into your own self and realize that your worth is great and meaningful. All soldiers are not Princesses and Princes, that are those of the few and rare who are born because they bear the strength needed to be a soldier."

She shook a finger at Jun. "Never underestimate yourself. Never think you are a failure. Because what you can do is always needed and always useful. Even the weakest link is the strongest link as long as they believe that they can and will."

"But.. But… I couldn't even handle the one!"

"You did, though."

"I passed out!"

"When your great Queen was younger, she was able to heal but it took a great deal of energy as well. No one is strong at first. They must grow. You hinder yourself by your fears and doubts. Feelings that you are not alone with. See of the twins of Jupiter, how their frustration and despair at each other hinders them. You must find a balance, Jun, for once you do, nothing is impossible."

"Remember too, that you are not alone." The sprite pointed to the necklace of the miniaturized vase. "You are able to do great and wonderful things. As long as you believe."

"I'll try.." Jun promised.

"It won't be easy but you are not alone, are you?"

Jun was aware of a hand holding hers, squeezing a little tightly. She remembered Hinata had taken her hand in comfort and smiled with tears. "I'm not alone… I'm never alone.."

She closed her eyes, tears falling. "I'm not alone.."

Her eyes opened to reveal Elysion. The symbol of her power, an upside down triangle with a line across the top half inside was shining softly upon her brow.

"Thank you, Hinata." Jun smiled shyly as Hinata did the same.

From there, it was as if she had reawakened as a soldier, though she did not yet transform. She wanted to be sure to learn to control life's energy and she could do it, albeit weakly, in her civilian form. It manifested in the ability to read by touch, and while she couldn't decipher at first, she was clever enough to learn quickly.

She started to hang out with Hinata, as they trained together so Jun thought she could get along better and get to know her Princess as a person. She'd always marveled at the calm serenity of the girl but being around her opened her eyes. The way she fretted when she was near new people or those who bothered her, the way her eyes lit up when she saw her beloved Diamond, and the way she started to open up to Jun, talking freer and freer with her as if they were the best of friends.

Usagi came in now and then and Mamoru as well, who often wanted comfort from his second oldest sister from their eldest sister's tricks. Despite Luna's warning, Usagi did not let up on Mamoru. After all, as she didn't give up on her mother in her teen years, she saw no point in stopping with another version of her mother.

Mamoru clung onto Hinata as Hinata was trying to bundle him up. It was dreary outside again, the storm having past the night before but leaving a long, dark trail behind. But as Mamoru was clearly starting to feel a little claustrophobic having not gone anywhere at all for the last few weeks, Hinata thought a trip to the gardens wouldn't be too bad.

"Now, Mamoru, you need to stay still. We can't go outside until you're nice and warm," Hinata instructed him softly.

He became obedient long enough to be dressed then ran circles around her with happiness. Jun giggled at his childishness.

"He's adorable!"

"Usagi doesn't think so." Hinata tapped her face. "I wonder what she sees in him that bothers her?"

"I'm not sure it's something that bothers her, maybe it's just.. Well.. He's a little brother, aren't they supposed to be a little annoying?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't think of my siblings like that."

"You're incapable of thinking bad about anyone. Like your Mom," Jun tugged on Mamoru's gloved hand. "Let's go outside."

Hinata had turned pink, to the oblivious Jun's comment. "I'm like Mama?" She asked herself softly. "Maybe I do have something of her, after all."

She hurried to follow the two, now nearly out the door. They exited the palace and stopped at a short distance. Mamoru began to run around the gardens, heedless of any pits and falls.

"He's going to hurt himself one day," Jun muttered. She pushed her glasses up. "I'm trying to convince Mama to let me get contacts. I can't stand these things!"

"I think they're cute. Plus, you look like your dad!"

Jun gagged dramatically. "Please! I don't want to look like my Dad! Mama, sure but can you imagine how geeky I'd really be?"

"He's not so bad. Though I've never seen him without his glasses."

Jun thought on it. "He can be charming without them. Sadly, he's blind without them so he doesn't really take them off." She once more pushed up her glasses on the rim of her nose.

The wind picked up as the two girls shivered, stepping closer together. It took a moment. "Where's Mamoru?"

Hinata panicked. "Oh, no! Mamoru! I just looked away for only a moment!" She began to hurriedly look for her brother, who had managed to dive under a bush and wiggle his way free from the confines of his sister and Jun.

Prancing around, heedless of the cold, he dimly heard the sound of someone approaching. Too young to know any danger and believing that all who were in the Crystal Palace to be good, he beamed up at Serpentine who was once more dressed in casual clothing. It had pained her to leave the Dark Kingdom but the growing threat of darkness terrified her.

And as Jadeite never seemed to mind that she came and went like the others, she thought she might be free just long enough to do what she was hoping to do.

"Hey, there," She knelt down slowly. "You shouldn't be alone."

"Hi! I'm Mamoru!" Mamoru beamed. "What's your name? That's a pretty necklace! I wanna hold!" He groped his hands upward, insistent. She touched the necklace, literally the letter S in a fancy metal ware.

"It's mine… I think. I've always worn it."

"Mamoru!" Hinata froze, looking into the startled eyes of Serpentine. Once again, it was as if she were back in the Dark Kingdom, looking into her frightened eyes.

Hinata suddenly dropped herself to a sitting position as she looked to her hands. Jun had made to her side and was startled when the Princess pulled her to the ground. It took a moment as Mamoru looked back and forth, utterly lost.

"I'm Mamoru!" He repeated then, bowing several times though he nearly spilled himself to the ground. "What's your name?"

"I.. I.. don't know… Sanshi? Maybe?"

"Sanshi… so… you're not the bad guy?" Jun asked, confused.

"I.. I don't know.." Serpentine fell to the ground. "I don't know anything anymore. I keep having these flashes, I hear things, remember things but I can't place them. It hurts.. Inside my head… I want to be helped.. Please.."

Hinata looked at her, their eyes meeting. "All right."

"All.. All right?" Jun began.

"Yes. Mother would approve." Hinata offered a hand.

"Hinata! I'm not sure.." Jun stalled under the unexpected glare from her Princess.

Hinata quietly guided the girl toward the throne room. She spoke before they were fully there.

"My parents are good and sound people and this place, this palace is set up as a refuge for the plighted. That you are here means you are a good person, if you were not, you would've been expelled. You do not have to fear them, they will help you and the others, if you'll willing."

Jun was behind the blond girl, looking skeptical. Serpentine, or as Sanshi as she was starting to feel who she truly was, nodded. She was pale, however, still a little frightened as they entered.

It was another meeting of the soldiers, all who rose when they saw the girl save for Pluto.

"What is she doing here?" Uranus began.

Hinata moved herself to the front of Sanshi, protectively. Uranus faltered and then slowly sat down.

"Hi, mama!" Mamoru tore off from Jun's side as the Queen got up to receive him. She smiled down at him, then to her daughter, then to the trembling girl.

"You poor thing, you look tired. Would you like something to eat? To drink?"

Sanshi took a tiny step forever. "Your light… all of your lights…" The Queen was engulfed in a tight grip as the girl sobbed. "I'm so sorry…! I didn't know what I was doing! I don't know what to do! I just want to be normal again!"

The Queen hugged her. "It's all right, it's all right. We'll be more than willing to help." She started for the door. Pluto followed her closely as Uranus's eyebrow twitched.

"Just like that?"

"Why do you act like that?" Hinata asked unexpectedly. "Every time… there's something new? You're critical. What if she were your child? Would you toss her away then?" Hinata didn't look angry, she looked disappointed. She shook her head. "She came asking for help. For shame on you, Auntie Haruka. For shame."

She turned and followed her mother and the others. Uranus looked down at the table.

"I never knew she could do that." She said finally, guiltily. "She had a point."

"I'll say," Jupiter shook her head. "But I think Rei would be like that too."

The Queen waited as Sanshi used the facilities to bath and dress herself again. She felt better as she exited, feeling shy.

The trio were sitting at a table, waiting for Sanshi to join them. There was a plate of warm food and a cup of calming tea to drink. The Queen waited until the girl had her fill and seemed more content.

"What do you think is your name?" She asked gently.

"Sanshi.. My King… called me that."

"Did he?" Pluto lowered her gaze slightly.

"Yes."

"What made you leave?" The Queen asked next. Hinata listened carefully.

"Awhile ago.. Lord Jadeite did something to Aragonite… but he didn't realize what he did. Something is possessing Aragonite, taking away.. What was making him who he was. He was.. Alien.. Cold.. Foreign. He was as if a darkness that couldn't be tied. I was frightened. It was getting worse in the Dark Kingdom and he just didn't seem to realize it. I couldn't.. I didn't know how.. To tell him so I left. He doesn't notice it when I do so I thought I'd be safe for a while."

"Can you go back?"

"When he summons me," She looked up warily. "You… you'll send me back?" She asked hesitantly.

"No."

The two adults glanced at Hinata, who spoke firmly. Sanshi looked visibly relieved.

"Can you take us there?" Pluto asked gently.

"I don't think so… I don't even know where it is… All I know is that it's been where I've been since I can last remember and I don't remember all that much…" Sanshi looked apologetic. "I'm very sorry."

The Queen placed a hand on hers. "Don't worry. All that we should be concerned about is your safety. Thinking back on the Dark Kingdom, there was a lot of controlling of those who resided there and there were those who should have never been. Is Jadeite being controlled?"

"He thinks he's not.. But there's something in his eyes that flares time to time. It's gotten stronger, whatever this force is, and it's feeding off all of us.. Well.. Not me, for some reason it won't touch me."

"We have protection here, for as long as you stay here. You cannot go off the grounds," The Queen told her. "That you entered with no problems says that you are honest and sincere about your idea for being here and I will trust you to be trusted."

"And I'll leave you in the care of my daughter, Hinata."

Hinata turned pink and nodded to her mother.

"If I may, perhaps we can talk more later? For bits and pieces."

"Of course." She smiled shakily as the two adults left. She then lowered her gaze. "Thank you, Princess."

"Hinata." She got up on impulse and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around the other girl. Up close, she was thinner and paler, not as strong and fearsome as she had first been when she attacked Diamond and then herself. She then realized that Lawsonite was like that and she was sure, if she could see Aragonite not in such a fit, that he would have the same disposition. They lived but they weren't living well or right.

The door flew open as Usagi stared at the girl. "So it's true then, we've taken in an enemy?"

Sanshi's jaw tightened, about to defend herself when Hinata snapped. "Usagi! You should know better than to underestimate a good person! You do not judge by one's appearance or ambitions until you have the full story."

The two sisters stared each other down. Usagi studied Sanshi who looked down, feeling defiant.

"Fine." Usagi sat down at the table. "Since you can enter the palace grounds, you're good. I suppose I should've realized that. I think Rei's suspicious natures wore off on me."

"Rei?"  
"Sailor Mars."

"Oh." Sanshi looked guilty at that, remembering the fallen soldiers. She hesitated before she said slowly. "He… he keeps them, you know. He's using their energies for some reason."

Hinata looked at her in surprise. "Sailor Mars and Mercury?"

"Oh, yes… He's looking for the entrance.. He thinks if he takes enough power combined from your soldiers… he'll open the door."

"How do you know this?"

"He talks to me.. Acts like I'm important, treats me kinder… he reminds me of someone.." She got a faraway gaze. "Someone important to me too…"

Once more the two sisters looked to each other as Usagi shrugged.


	12. Chapter 12

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo

Episode Twelve: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Jun had arrived the next afternoon, startled to have seen Sanshi, or Serpentine as she was used to calling the other teenager. She wasn't allowed to feel wary as Hinata was unusually fierce in defending her new friend, despite that they had first met when the girl attacked her beloved Diamond.

The two girls stared each other down and Jun visibly relaxed. She thought she could see why Hinata was so forgiving of the other girl. There simply wasn't any evil in the other and she just had that feel of innocence. Not that her past actions had been good but she had been driven by someone who controlled her actions.

The three sat in Hinata's wing as they played cards. Jun wondered when or if she and Hinata would go train again but it seemed that the plans had been changed without telling her.

Sanshi looked at her hand, confused. She slowly started to pull a card as Hinata glanced and shook her head. Sanshi's hand went to the next card as Hinata shook her head again.

"You know, two against one isn't far," Jun said dryly. "Hinata, aren't we supposed to be training?"

"Training? For what?" Sanshi looked to Hinata.

Jun held her tongue but Hinata answered. "For gaining the next level. As well as connecting to our powers."

"Oh. Like your elder soldiers?"

"Yea, I guess," Hinata shuffled her hand. "I guess we should go."

Jun couldn't help it. "She could stay here."

Hinata blinked. "She can come. It's not going to be bad."

Jun lowered her head and gave a soft sigh. She wanted to trust the girl but like most of the others, that she was from the enemy made it just a little bit harder to open themselves to the girl. Who in actuality opened herself quite quickly.

They were close to the entrance when Neo Queen Serenity suddenly popped into view. "Sanshi, may I borrow you?" She asked warmly, wrapping an arm around the girl. "I've got a few things that I'd like to talk to you about."

Hinata waved to Sanshi who looked a little trapped by the Queen's attentions.

Jun blinked. "Good, she's not coming." She turned to face Hinata' frown. "Umm.. I just wasn't sure if she could get into Elysion?"

"Are you saying or asking?"

"Saying?"

Hinata rolled her eyes and turned away. Jun followed hurriedly. "I'm sorry! But we can't just trust her at a drop of a pin!"

"And why not?" And so the two would spend their afternoon arguing on that single point. Meanwhile, the Queen had gone to brightly lit room that looked like it was a part of a hospital.

Sanshi looked around widely. "Why am I here?" She squeaked.

"Well, you have a belly button so you're not a test tube baby.." The Queen paused for effect and then sighed as she told Sanshi. "I was joking. It was brought to my attention that by getting your DNA looked at, we can determine and find your parents."

Sanshi's eyes grew huge. "I have a family?!"

"Why not?"

"I.. always thought of the King as family." Sanshi twiddled her fingers, looking sheepish.

"Why is that?" The Queen was merely curious.

Sanshi tried to find an answer. She stuttered and then reverted to silence as she shrugged.

"All right, let's get started," The perky nurse entered as she took some blood from the girl. "I should have the results within the next hour. Would you like to wait here?"

"Yes, we will." Both settled to wait.

Sanshi was fiddling with her necklace anxiously.

"Where did you get that necklace from?"

Sanshi looked at the Queen, surprised by the question. The answer came out before she could stop herself. "My father gave it to me."

She then blinked and rubbed her head worriedly. "I.. don't know how I knew that."

"Maybe the hold that Jadeite had on you is wearing off. It would be wonderful for you to remember who you are."

"Who I am…" For some reason, Jadeite flashed to her memory but he didn't look like a king, just a man. He was smiling, looking over his shoulder as if he expected her to catch up with him.

The memory was then gone, leaving her feeling hollow.

The two sat in silence before she began to shuffle anxiously. She stood up in angst, panic in her chest. "What if I do have parents? What if I never remember them? Why was I taken from them? What was so special about me that Fat…."

Sanshi froze. "I keep wanting to call him Father."

Neo Queen Serenity watched her, waiting as the girl struggled with her thoughts.

"It hurts, to think, to remember," Her hand beat against her head. "He was always so kind, thoughtful. He favored me, over his two first ones. I was different for him. He kept calling me Sanshi, how could he know my name? If that is my real name?"

"He's been around for a very long time, Sanshi. Maybe there's something in that," Neo Queen Serenity patted the seat next to her.

King Endymion slipped in from the side. "Miss anything?"

"No, not yet. But I have a sinking feeling about the answer."

Sanshi watched the clock, ticking by slowly as she began to pace anxiously again. Her hand was wrapped around her necklace, memories trying to surface. She could see Jadeite, acting like one who wasn't a king, sitting next to a woman whose features were blackened out.

King Endymion wanted to comfort the girl, to make her a little calmer when the doctor entered, surprising the three.

"Well?" Neo Queen Serenity pressed, standing up.

"I found her mother."

"My.. My mother?"

"Where is she?" Neo Queen Serenity asked then.

The doctor showed her on the printed out paper. "Quite close. Contact her please."

"As you wish."

"Wait! What about my father?" Sanshi asked weakly.

"There is a husband listed but he's been labeled as missing for the last ten years or so. There is no name listed either." The doctor was sympathetic.

"Here, my dear. Let's go see my son and get you distracted." She nodded to the doctor. "Be sure to send her my way when she arrives."

Hinata found her way back to Sanshi, as well as her mother and little brother. Jun had gone home, grumpy to a point and slightly irritated at the Princess, despite that Jun knew that the Princess was logically in the right and Jun just wanted to be really sure they could trust the girl.

She entered her brother's wing to see Sanshi pacing and her mother watching her while trying to play with Mamoru.

"Mama?"

"Her mother is coming."

"She has a mother?" Hinata felt stupid for asking. "Never mind about that question."

Her mother gave her a knowing smile.

Hinata sat next to her mother before waving to Sanshi. "It'll be all right, Sanshi."

Sanshi looked to her, with wide eyes. "But… all the bad things I've done.."

"Like what?"

"Attacking you, for instance! Allowing the water to be poisoned?"

"It wasn't you doing it! I mean, physically, yes, but you weren't in control!"

There was a knock on the door. Sanshi began to hyperventilate, her hands against her head. "It hurts.."

The door opened as the small woman entered. She was short, slightly round, with the raven-colored hair that was cut short and cute. She was pale, with bright silver eyes. She was older, with starting lines on her face, including the crows feet.

She was trembling as she stopped just inside the room as Sanshi was too distracted to look up.

"Sanshi?"

The voice rang out softly, gently.

"Sanshi!" "Sanshi!" "Come on, my little girl, let's go inside!" "Who wants some juice?" "Don't worry, sweetheart, I will make the pain go away." "I love you, my little Jade. Don't ever forget that."

Sanshi's face was streaked in tears as her mind unfolded and she was blinded by the surge of painful memories.

"Mommy…?" Her body turned toward her, to the woman whose arms stretched out. They collapsed into each other, her mother holding as tightly as she could as Sanshi sobbed into her blouse.

"Oh, I knew you would come home! I knew it!" Her mother kissed her face frantically. "My little girl! I've been so worried!"

"Mrs. Tsugyokuno," Neo Queen Serenity smiled. "Tell me about when she disappeared."

"It was around two years ago. I had gone out to the grocery store and left her at home. She was thirteen at the time, I thought she was old enough to be left alone." Mrs. Tsugyokuno let out a sob. "I came home to find the door locked, everything still in its place and yet my little girl was gone. Vanished."

She lowered her gaze. "Much how my husband disappeared when Sanshi was five."

"But now you're back! I have so much to do!" Her mother peppered her face with kisses again, tears falling. "My little Jade, how I missed you!"

"Ma…Mama, why do you call me that?"

"Your father called you that. Don't you remember?"

"I.. I'm not sure."

"She has some amnesia," Neo Queen Serenity butted in, gently pulling the mother away. "May we talk in private?"

"Oh, I… Of course," Sanshi's mother didn't want to leave her daughter as she gazed at her while being lead out by the Queen. "Stay here, Sanshi. Don't leave."

"Mrs. Tsugyokuno, if I may, I think to help Sanshi settle back in that you hold back questions. I can assure you that she was kept relatively safe where she was and the only lasting problem will be her memory. Take things slow and keep her calm. She gets very anxious and starts walking around."

"And, one more thing, I think you should make her avoid talking about her father. She seems to be very confused on this part and until she can be more…settled, it would be best not to rattle her."

"What if she asks me?"

"Tell her that she needs to regain her memories first before forcing anything else."

"As you wish, your Highness." The other woman ensnared her in a tight hug. "Thank you. Thank you for finding my precious baby! I already lost my husband, if I had lost his Jade, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Neo Queen Serenity patted her back. "May I ask, who was your husband?"

"Gyoki. He was such a sweet man, so conflicted. He seemed to be fighting demons but he loved me, I could tell."

"Demons?"

"He talked often of his shadow and something called Metallia."

Neo Queen Serenity's eyes widened before she forced herself into a relaxed gaze.

"It was as if it had a hold on him. After our daughter was born, he was so much more happier, more livelier. He loved his little Jade so much, it was as if he was trying to belong. But then something happened and one day, I came home to find him gone with no note. We searched all over but it was as if he disappeared off the face of the Earth."

Mrs. Tsugyokuno smiled suddenly. "But he'll be back. He can't forget me or Sanshi. He loved us too much to do so. He'll come back, and we can be a happy family again."

"I see. I can appreciate your strong conviction. If I may, would you be willing to stay the night for Sanshi? Then tomorrow you can go home. I thought you could spend some time together before heading home. I don't what her to be overloaded."

"Oh, you're so right, your Highness."

Neo Queen Serenity rang a bell as a servant arrived on the spot. "Please take Sanshi and her mother to a free wing. Be sure to help them for dinner."

"Sanshi, come on, honey, let's go talk," Her mother had wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "And eat. You're so thin, honey."

"I'm sorry, Mama."

"Nothing we can't fix, let's get something nutritious."

Neo Queen Serenity was biting her nail anxiously. "Oh, dear god, is that was it was all along? Again? But why? HOW? I destroyed her!"

"Mama?"

"Oh, Hinata, honey, did you hear any of that?"

"She mentioned 'Metallia'. Isn't that the monster who destroyed the previous Silver Millennium?"

"Yes, it was. And I fought her when I was very young. I thought we won."

"But Jadeite survived. Didn't he?"

"Well, obviously…"

"Weren't they all controlled by this Metallia?"

Neo Queen Serenity's eyes widened. "Yes!" She then frowned. "Is that how it could have survived? Then all we have to do is purge Jadeite!"

The light dimmed in her eyes. "Oh, but…I'm not sure you or Jun are even ready for that. Let alone we don't even know where the new Dark Kingdom is."

"At least we have some answers," Hinata awkwardly patted her mother's arm. "And I think we can save the people in the Dark Kingdom, all of them including Jadeite. I've seen him as a man, a person, not just as a King."

"Well, let's get ready for supper. I need to have a meeting right now though so you, Mamoru, and Usagi can have dinner together, all right?"

"Okay, Mama."

She gave her mother a kiss and a curtsy before going into her brother's wing. He was conked out in the pillows that he piled together into a fallen cave, snoring softly. She giggled at the sight.

She then sighed. "Can I really heal? Or will it all fall on Jun's shoulders?"

"You're not incapable of helping others, Hinata," Usagi was gentle. "I mean, we are the blood of the White Moon, we're known for healing. I know you can do it, just need to believe in yourself, trust that you can and have trust in all others. Because what brings out our strength is our friends and family."

"Her father is Jadeite."

The sudden sentence made Usagi blink. "Seriously?"

"Yes. But.. He's not in control like he thinks he is."

"Metallia." Usagi's voice was flat. "I had a feeling that was going to be the answer. That must've been what Mercury saw in her visor, that it wasn't what we thought."

"Probably should tell Chiyuu before she starts panicking about finding an answer again," Usagi added.

Chiyuu was at Makoto's home again, having just left Minako's home. Having spent a few days in the home of Zenshin and his parents, it was a bit of an eye opener.

"Zenshin is kind of whiny when he wants something at home," Chiyuu was telling Sansai. Sansai was brushing Chiyuu's hair, trying to get it straighter from out of its traditional braid.

"You need to wear your hair down more often! It's so pretty!" Sansai gathered it all in her hands. "It's much more silkier than Raijin."

"I heard that!" Raijin butted into his twin's bedroom. "Phone call for you, Chiyuu. It's Usagi."

"Really?" The twins followed the younger girl as she answered the phone with a soft, "Yes?"

Her eyes grew huge. "REALLY! So that's what it was?! Wait, what does this have with Mama and Mars?"

"Don't know that, huh. But we know who's really in charge, now. And with Jun and Hinata, we can heal them!"

There was a pause as Chiyuu listened. She covered the base of the phone. "Usagi and Hinata are arguing. Hinata's upset that she can't heal."

"She hasn't really tried, now has she?" Sansai pointed out. Chiyuu shrugged as she returned to the phone.

"Yea, we can all meet tomorrow if you'd like."

"We'll have Mama drop us off in the afternoon after school. Oh, this is getting exciting!" Sansai bounded back into her room.

"I don't get it! What do we know now?" Raijin followed his sister, complaining.

Chiyuu hung up and stared at the phone. "But what's wrong with Mama and Mars? What did they take?"

The children spent the day in school, close to each other and excited. The adults had a meeting the night before and they were excited as well.

"We can finally find a way to save Mars and Mercury," Minako was livid. "Oh, god, we're like this close!"

Everyone piled into the hallway, greeting each other with delight and enjoyment.

"Puu!" Mitsu came running to the tall girl. She waved to the older girl, to where the group of kids were talking excitedly.

"I can't believe it! We can finally do something!" Sansai wiggled with a giggle.

"We have to find the base first! And Sanshi went home and we can't really bother her," Usagi was trying to talk over the group as the voices buzzed.

"Everyone, everyone, let's all sit and have a pow-wow." Neo Queen Serenity waved as the group entered the throne room where the large and long table was set up. Everyone settled as she turned to her husband.

King Endymion nodded slightly. "We have learned some valuable information last night that is pertinent to this current situation. It seems as if Sanshi… well.. Is Jadeite's daughter."

"Oh, hell, no!" Minako could be heard exclaiming.

"And it seems that at one point, he was even living among us, perhaps trying to be human, we don't know that for certain. All we know is that what's really behind this is someone whom we thought we destroyed."

"Queen Metallia."

The elder Senshi stood up in shock and disbelief. "Oh, no, no, no!" Minako protested. "How many bloody times do we have to fight this monster? Why can't it stay dead like it's supposed to!?"

"How did this thing even survive?" Makoto shook her head.

"Probably because Jadeite was still under her influence when he disappeared so long ago." King Endymion pointed out. "And that they're gathering energy again seems to solidify this."

"Who is Metallia?" Zenshin asked. Most of the children didn't know save for Setsuko and the royal children.

"It's.. a long story. She was the first enemy we ever faced and who we had faced in a past life as well. She destroys everything in order to make it all into nothing." Neo Queen Serenity paused. "She's very bad and only by the power of all of us combined could we have won."

"So where is she then?" Raijin clapped his hands once. "Find her and take her out!"

"She's still got followers. We need to deal with them first," Haruka pointed out.

"And find out where this new Dark Kingdom is," Setsuna said softly.

"So we know things but we can't do anything about it?!" Maku was livid. "They took my mother from me!"

"Down, down," Makoto said soothingly. "We'll get Mars and Mercury back. We just need to figure out exactly how they took their power from them."

"Just more damn questions," Maku growled, pushing away. "Excuse me."

"Let's take a break," Neo Queen Serenity poked at her husband worriedly.

"I'm on it, I'm on it," He poked her back as he hurried after Maku.

Raijin and Sansai followed their mother hurriedly as they left for the moment.

"Mama, I can understand Maku's frustration," Sansai began.

"Tell me about it," Makoto was holding her nose in pain. "God, it hurts to try to think about all of this. You think you've gotten past something… this is the third, damn time that this enemy has surfaced!"

"But it doesn't want the Ginzuishou," Raijin pointed out.

"Well, we don't know that for certain," Makoto sighed tiredly. "I mean, the Time Gates lead to other worlds but these worlds are still being developed. I mean, look at our home worlds, they're being built up as well. There isn't any life yet there so what could they possibly want? It has to be a ruse! A gimmick.."

"Or a trick," Chiyuu said from behind. "If Jadeite is being controlled, maybe he's being offered something in return for his services."

"Good point, smarty," Raijin patted her head affectionately.

"That is a good point. But why are the others being controlled?" Sansai asked.

"Because Jadeite is controlling them. He was always clever."

Hinata was following Usagi who looked like she was deep in thought.

"Usagi, how can I heal when I don't have much power right now?" Hinata was stuck on this one fact.

Jun suddenly appeared. "Same here! I could barely handle the one."

Usagi sighed. "You need to have more faith in yourself," She shook a finger at each other. "Both of you are powerful and you know it."

Elsewhere, Maku was pacing, ranting loudly as the wind picked up, making his hair go wild and revealing his tormented eyes. He was tired, tired of taking care of his father, having to act like the adult, tired of worrying over his mother, wondering if she was ever going to return to them, and just plain tired of being tired. He had no energy left.

"Maku."

"Your Highness," Maku was wringing his hands through his hair, nearly pulling it out in spades. "I can't take it anymore. I don't know HOW she puts up with my father when every single thing he's been doing takes out everything! We've had no power for three days!"

King Endymion winced. "I think your father is under some stress and is being overzealous in trying to act as both mother and father."

Maku stared at him flatly.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Of course I did! I had to! I made him cry! CRY!"

King Endymion winced again. "Why don't you and your father stay with us for a while."

"Try convincing him that. He won't come near the Palace unless Mom is awake and back to normal."

"I'll personally escort him to the Palace. He can't say no to a King."

"He can't say no to Mom, how could he say no to you?"

"All right, then. Let's head out now and we can keep talking," King Endymion rested an comforting arm around the tall boy's shoulders. "Don't worry, everything will work out. It always has."

It was getting late, the sun slowly going down. Everyone had stayed and while they all managed to talk more, they all realized that they were at a standstill yet again. Hidden, very hidden in the depths of the world, Jadeite was coming to a slow realization.

"Serpentine!" He shouted, opening the door to her bedroom with a growl. He stared at the empty room, noting the dust gathering. "Serpentine…" This time his voice was much softer, hesitant.

Lawsonite hovered behind his King. "She had failed you, your Highness! She's run off and probably joined the enemy!"

"Why would she?"

Lawsonite didn't know how to respond to a King who seemed less of himself and more of something, well, normal.

"She's worthless, your Highness! I stand by your side, faithful till the end! Let me hunt her out and kill her where she stands."

Those were almost his last words as his body ricocheted away from the older man to shatter against the wall. Lawsonite whimpered at the onslaught of pain.

Fingers grasped his throat, lifting him with dark power and rage. "You touch her and I will kill you where you stand."

Lawsonite's eyes filled with tears, both at the favoritism and deeply gathering pain. "I have been the most faithful to you…" His voice cracked. "I have never turned!"

Jadeite's face cleared of rage and something akin to regret showed momentarily. He was dropped unceremoniously. "You have been very faithful to me. You must be faithful to your comrades as well, or else you cannot work together."

Lawsonite leaned back, watching his King walk off with a hurry. He winced as he tried to get up and fell forward onto his knees, in a great deal of pain.

"What's so important about that stupid girl?" Lawsonite's head dropped, tears falling onto the ground. "Why is she his favorite? What do I not have that she does? He treats her as if she were his own!"

His eyes snapped open. "As if she were his own…"

His hands went to his head in agony as something stirred. He could smell something, floral, deep, familiar, and it brought to mind a garden of flowers in full bloom.

He saw them, a family of three, blurry but almost recognizable.

"As if she were his own.." His voice was small. "She figured it out already…we're not where we're supposed to be.."

He struggled to his feet. "I won't leave. I can't. I said I would be faithful and I will. I follow the King…"

His eyes darkened. "But not what governs him. Just need to find a way around that stupid fact. If I can draw out those soldiers again, I may be able to do something.."

He limped in agony but his spirit was determined. He was going to cause hell for everything around him, in hopes that something would happen.

The next few days were given for rest and time to think. The children were gathered on a weekend to start to really train as sailor soldiers. Raijin and Sansai were already arguing, Hinata and Jun were still struggling with their combined doubts, and the boys in general were kicked out due to that they weren't actual sailor soldiers.

"Look at this!" Maku shouted, lighting up his arms. "Come on, I can train too!"

"Not until you have control of that temper," Setsuna said sharply. "We need wits around us, not rage."

The door closed as he stormed around in a circle. "They let Raijin stay!"

"He and Sansai need to work in tangent," Zenshin pointed out. "Once Sansai reaches the new level on her own, he'll be kicked out too."

The door opened as Raijin was rudely shoved out. "You two need to work alone for a while," Setsuna was livid. "I will not allow arguing when we are to be a team! When you learn that, then you may return."

"That's not fair, she…" The door slammed in Raijin's face. "Started it. Damn it, she always gets her way!"

"Anyone want to get something to eat?" Zenshin asked to a deaf duo as both older boys started bickering together. "I'm hungry.."

He sighed lowly as he trailed after them. "This is going to be so much fun," He muttered darkly. "I hope the girls have more fun than this."


	13. Chapter 13

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo

Episode 13 - Shattering Ties

It was a new day, a new start, though they still had little information. And without Neo Queen Serenity's blessing to inquire for information from Sanshi, the group now needed to focus even harder on finding where Jadeite kept his kingdom.

Chiyuu was looking out of the window of the room her mother and father were kept in. She remembered Usagi's insistence that he was after the Ginzuishou but Chiyuu only believed that the true source of trouble was after that powerful object. She believed that Jadeite really want to control the universe.

It made sense to her. From what she gleamed from her dreams, her moments of sudden clarity, there was something Jadeite was looking for. He thought if he had it all, he would be able to have it all. She felt rather sorry for him. He had found a happiness in his wife and child and yet tore away from them. Chiyuu wanted to tell the others she thought he didn't do that himself but the elder soldiers seemed to think that Jadeite could do anything and everything against them.

But darkness often had a hold on the enemies of the soldiers, Chiyuu, after listening to Hinata explain Sanshi to her, believed all that Jadeite wanted was his life back but this life he lead was not his, but the true darkness behind him who needed him to take as much as it could have and then eventually, just as Queen Beryl before, would throw him away.

Again, Chiyuu couldn't bring this up to that many people. The younger generation only knew stories of the Dark Kingdom. The elder soldiers seemed to be assured that the Dark Kingdom needed to be brought back down and destroyed as it had been before. That included Jadeite. After all, he had stolen Mars and Mercury and effectively Ryu from them.

Even knowing that, Chiyuu wasn't convinced to go and fight to the death against the man. When his daughter was too sweet, defended her 'king' who was her father, it just didn't add up to her.

"You look like you're thinking really hard," Maku popped his head in, having gone to see his mother. His hair hid the majority of his red eyes, who would deny that he even shed a tear. He seemed in need of company as Chiyuu smiled at him. "How are your parents?"

"No change." Chiyuu closed the book that she hadn't bothered to read. "Your mom?"

"Same." Maku was bitter. He pulled his hair away from his face, pulling it back tightly in his fist to make a temporary ponytail. "This sucks. And what makes it worse is that we, as in the guys, aren't being included in your 'special' training."

"You're not missing much. None of us seem able to ascend to the next level. Not even Mitsu and Puroko, who seemed the most likely to do so. After all, they had no obstacles like Raijin and Sansai, who's arguing seems to be what stems the two from doing so."

Maku was surprised when Chiyuu hugged hm. His hands dropped to her shoulders with surprise. "What?" He asked with some embarrassment.

"You should wash your face," Chiyuu said gently, staring at him as he realized he had revealed his swollen eyes, still wet from crying over his mother. His face turned red as he nodded in a jerking motion and disappeared. She was waiting for him outside her parents' resting room as he patted her head affectionately.

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Chiyuu promised. "Where are we going?"

"Dad and I have been staying here, he's somewhere lost, I think, but I've been doing my homework. Kind of boring, though, without…" He trailed off, about to say that he even missed his mother's yelling at his father.

"At least you have your father," Chiyuu rubbed her face. "My parents… I want to know so badly how to awaken them but I'm more worried about what is missing."

"Me too. What can we do to return what's lost?"

"That is yet something else we need to figure out. We're not getting anywhere, are we?"

It took a long moment. "Want to play some mind-blurring video games?"

"Sure, why not, you'll probably beat me at it."

"You're a genius, Chiyuu, you'll figure it all out and beat me, I'm sure of that." Maku laughed softly as they went down the hallway to spend an afternoon of playing video games. Elsewhere, Hinata was looking at the door to Elysion, waiting patiently.

"Hina?" King Endymion touched her shoulder softly. "What's wrong?"

"I want Helios to teach me to heal."

"Honey, I'm not sure…"

"But it's not fair how things are. What if we lose more? We need to save them, all of them, without any more losses," Hinata continued to stare at the door. "Papa, am I like Mama?"

"Of course, honey. You have her smile, her gentleness, and her heart."

"But… That sounds more like Usagi, not me."

"Trust me, all of our children take aspects after their parents. You are more like your mother than you realize."

"Is that why Usagi insists that Mamoru is just like Mom but in male form?"

King Endymion sighed. "Sadly, it is true." He pulled his younger daughter away from the door. "Come on, honey, when things seem at their worst, is when your strengths will be revealed. I know it takes time that we seem not to have but in the end, everything will turn out all right. I promise you."

It was only a few days span since Sanshi had revealed herself and then was taken home by her mother. Usagi was walking out in the city with Hinata, both of them not supposed to have been out and about without protection but Maku had followed them and the three seemed to think that everything would be all right. The three soon stopped in front of the home of Sanshi and her mother.

Usagi knocked on the door to the Tsugyokuno residence and the three hoped that Sanshi would answer.

"Hello?" Sanshi's eyes lit up as she opened the door. Dressed in a plain t-shirt and tight fitting black jeans, she looked like an everyday teen, rather than a henchman. "Hinata!"

"Hi, Sanshi," Hinata waved shyly. "This is…"

"Princess Lady Serenity, yes, I know your sister."

"And this is…"

"Kumada Toguroomaku," Maku introduced himself with relish.

"Toguroomaku?"

"Maku for short," Usagi offered. "His dad named him, I think."

"Yea, well, it's not a bad name," Maku said defensively.

"You can also call me Usagi," Usagi pointed out. Sanshi turned red. "Hey, if you can call Hinata by her given name, don't see why you can't do the same with me."

"I'd ask 'how may I help you?' but I think I know the answer to that," She waved them in. "Mama! We have company! Is that all right?"

"Company?" Mrs. Tsugyokuno poked her head out anxiously though she visibly relaxed at the sight of the two Princesses. "Yes, it's fine. Is that your bodyguard?"

Usagi opened her mouth but Maku beat her to it. "Yes, ma'am."

"A polite fellow too," Her mother disappeared as Sanshi shyly smiled. She then spotted Hinata looking a family photo.

"That's Papa. Before he left."

The three looked at the family photo. Sanshi had to be three years old, laughing in the photo as her mother was nestled against Jadeite who wasn't quite looking at the camera but rather at his family with a strong, loving gaze.

"I think Chiyuu is right," Hinata said finally. "Remember what I talked to you about, Usagi?"

"Yea, I do."

There was a sob as Sanshi covered her face, trying to hide. Hinata gave into impulsion and hugged her tightly. Usagi's eyes widened with surprise at what her sister was doing as well as she was generally pleased that her sister was actually hugging someone willingly.

"It'll be all right," Hinata told her firmly. "We'll bring him home, I promise."

"Yes, we will," Usagi added her resolve.

"Yes, we will… what are we doing?" Maku was conflicted, looking at the photo before he sighed. "I go with the Princesses so yea, sure, we'll save your father."

The four settled in the living room. Sanshi had served them iced tea with a touch of raspberry juice.

"Did you have questions?" Sanshi asked quietly.

"Just to see if anything had surfaced."

"There was something I wanted to talk about," Sanshi hesitated before continuing slowly. "I remember something... frightening. There's a chamber in his throne room that throbs with dark energy. And I mean, dark, evil energy. And I'm sure it's alive. He knows it's there but he's convinced himself that he is in full control. But well..."

"He's not," Usagi finished for her. "Anything else?"

"I think he fused Aragonite with that dark evil."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well... he... um, found Hinata without being ordered. He is violent and confused… He terrified me before but now I have nightmares about him. He's in pain and I wish I was a better person that I could've…"

"Stop," Maku patted her hands that were clenched at her knees. "We all ask ourselves ten million questions if we did something wrong, if we could've done it better, differently. Trust me, I ask that every day that my mother is away from me."

"Your mother?"

"Sailor Mars," Maku said, a little awkwardly.

"Their, that's right, sailor power has been taken from them."

"Their what?" Usagi and Maku asked at the same time, glancing at each other.

"Their sailor power, their core of their element. It's like hollowing out the sailor crystal. They leave behind the shell, which leaves them as just star seeds..."

"If that's the case, then why are they in a coma?"

"My…Jadeite thought if he took out their power that he could remake it in his image, create something like clones of sailor soldiers. I don't think he realized that taking their core out that they would become trapped in a sleep. Their core is their being, after all, so while they host a husk of a sailor crystal, they aren't really living."

"Hence the coma," Maku nodded. "How do we get their cores back?"

"That's the thing... I don't know what he did with them. It might be in the black orb that he carries time to time."

"So if we can break that orb, we can Mom back!" Maku stood up. "Let's go!"

The three girls stared at him pointedly. It took him a moment. "Oh, right. We need to find the place first."

The four brainstormed and talked long into the afternoon. As the sun was setting, the Princesses and Maku left, thanking Mrs. Tsugyokuno for her hospitality and Hinata told Sanshi she'd come by again to see her.

"Think we stayed out too late." Maku said to Usagi. "Think we'll be yelled at?"

"I will be yelled at. I'm the oldest so I'm the one at fault," Usagi said with a grin. She elbowed Maku. "I'm sure it'll be all right."

Hinata was walking slower, looking around her as the night lights were coming on. She'd never seen the city at night, only from afar so up close, it was just as lively as it was in the day, just a lot of neon lights and people dressed for flair and party. She was about to point out a club where there was a long line full of women dressed scantily, something she never thought she'd see, she realized she was falling behind fast.

"Hey..." She tried to shout but her voice squeaked. She became flustered, left on her own as she wondered what in the world they were talking about so intently. Later on, Hinata would learn that it was Usagi taking in grand scale on her beloved Helios and her inability to stop talking about him when she started.

"Oh," Hinata was hurrying. She was wearing a sweater but it was still a little cold. She tried to keep up with the two but soon lost them in the thriving crowd of partyers.

"Great," Hinata muttered softly. "I wish I could yell on the top of my lungs sometimes."

She was aware of something across the street, something that traveled on her aura as she turned to see Aragonite walking leisurely. She thought initially that it was her he was after but she suddenly realized that he didn't even seem to notice her.

"Usagi!" Hinata took off running to get to her sister. Maku was laughing loudly at Usagi's joke when the two were blasted apart. Maku rolled and hit his head against the glass pane of the shop, blacking out from the strike.

"Maku!" Usagi rolled to her knees, spying Maku down and out. She looked up to see Aragonite over her. "Who are you?"

"Your end," He grasped her by the throat as energy shattered around them. People screamed and dispersed as Maku fluttered on the ground, trying to get up. Pink light began to billow from her chest as her Pink Moon Crystal began to pull away from Usagi.

"No… that's mine..." Usagi was growing weak, her mind becoming heavy.

"Now it's mine."

"Mithras Cosmic Brilliance!" Sailor Mithras used her sword to cut away Aragonite as the ensuring gold energy striking him. He staggered back as she put herself in front of her sister, holding her sword tightly. She was trembling, terrified that she was standing alone.

Usagi was holding her chest as her crystal slowly pulled into her. "Hinata..." She fell to her knees.

"Seems like you're outclassed," Aragonite said cruelly. "You cannot stand against me, not someone as weak as you."

"I'm not weak!"

"You're trembling in fear, my child," His teeth bared as black energy crackled around him. "I'll just take you out first!"

Sailor Mithras used her sword as a cover, trying to attack but finding herself too terrified to move. She should've been motivated like as when she had done so without effort when defending Diamond from Serpentine.

But this was vastly different. There was nothing human in Aragonite's eyes, just something cold and evil.

But she remembered Sanshi telling her how he was violent and in pain. "In pain..."

She found herself pinned to the wall, the sword dropping as she held onto his hands around her throat. "No... Please..."

His growl was feral as his eyes turned pitch black.

'Mama… Usagi... please... help me be stronger… let me help him... please…let me be the soldier I have to be!'

Her chest began to glow as her brooch altered from its star version into a heart version. It was her white crystal formed into the shape of a heart, outlined in satin sheen gold metal and a golden crescent moon at its bottom point and a jutting golden piece of a partial star, much like a rising sun design with five points that went in the top half of a circle. Three white beads lined the sides of the brooch, two sets of white wings jutting out gracefully.

Her aura grew powerful and strong, pushing away Aragonite who cried out in physical pain.

She seemed to float in the air, as her body started her new transformation. Her bows on her hair loops had disappeared and along her bangs on each side formed four satin sheen gold round orbs, formed onto a barrette. Her earrings remained the same as her tiara disappeared, revealing her golden crescent moon symbol upon her brow. Her choker gained an eight-pointed satin sheen gold star with a golden crescent moon imposed upon its center. Her collar doubled, the top layer ceil while the bottom layer was gold and made of a soft, frilly fabric. Her front and back bow were royal fuchsia. The front bow had long tails where the back bow had no tails but long, twirling gold ribbons that danced around her legs to her ankles. Her waistband was the same, top stripe ceil and the bottom royal fuchsia and at its center a satin sheen gold eight-pointed star with a golden crescent moon at its center. Her skirt had doubled, her top layer ceil and the bottom satin sheen gold.

She had lost her shoulder puffs and her three ringed armbands changed from ceil to satin sheen gold. Her thigh high boots shorted to end at her knees, her top edged in ceil with an eight pointed satin sheen gold star and a golden crescent moon at its center.

Her feet gently touched the ground as she opened her eyes to look at Aragonite, no hint of lingering fear.

Her sword floated upward into a vertical position, turning to golden dust as a new weapon formed, a long satin sheen gold staff wrapped in a long tail of white beads. The top was a white orb, a satin sheen gold crown upon its top. It was held up by the staff and two curved arcs along its sides, at the attachment of the orb and staff was a set of three orbs and a golden crescent moon on its top, attached to the bottom front of the orb. Four white, much smaller orbs lined the sides of the larger orb, with two sets of ceil wings jutting out from the orb.

"Mithras Billowing Wealth!" Gold dust formed into coins as they surged forward to hit against Aragonite. Each hit enveloped a little of his body at each point. It got to a point where he was golden save for the center of his chest, blackness straining to remain. Mithras gritted her teeth and directed her staff again, more coins flying away as he suddenly screamed, the blackness bursting like a bubble and consuming him before he disappeared in a blaze of black fire.

"No!" She stamped her foot in frustration. "I was so close!"

She spun on her heel and knelt to her sister, who was holding her chest. "God, that hurt." Usagi was wincing

"You want pain, I can't see," Maku's voice was faint, laying on his back, unable to get up.

Mithras teared up as she looked to Usagi who nodded and she went to Maku's side. She raised her hand slowly, watching it tremble before she placed it gently on his head. She then pulled off her brooch as the crystal started to glow warmly.

Light and energy fell away from the brooch, wrapping around her arm to exit from her hand onto Maku. His eyes fluttered as he took in a staggering breath.

"Thank god, my head is…"

Was all that Mithras heard as she fell in a heap, passing out.

She awoke to her father gently stroking her bangs away from her face. She was shuddering, her skin slick in sweat. "What happened?"

"Well, you tried to save one of Jadeite's minion and then healed Maku with your crystal. It must've been too much for your system for the first time, especially if you advanced to the next level of power."

"I did.." Her eyes grew big with wonder. "It was wonderful, I just wanted to be like…" Hinata turned a brilliant red and then pulled the blanket over her head in embarrassment.

King Endymion gave a small smile as he tugged down the blanket. "Like your mother?"

"I was like her…" Hinata breathed, her face still red.

She was unaware of her mother, just outside the door and who was currently pumping her fist with glee. Haruka and Michiru watched her in both amusement and confusion as Neo Queen Serenity finally noticed them.

She turned the same shade of red as her daughter had. "Hinata advanced to the next level. And judging by her brooch, it's going to stay."

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about," Haruka reached into her pocket. "I had to steal it away and only from one of them as if I had taken both, well, then I'd have to deal with two angry children."

Her hand opened, revealing Puroko's brooch, once more in her advanced level. "They were shouting for us, saying that their brooches were shining with power and this was the result."

"If it happened for you... " Neo Queen Serenity said slowly.

Elsewhere, Chiyuu was with Makoto who was holding her head in grief. "I'm sorry they keep arguing."

"Tell me about it," Makoto moaned. "Can't get them to..."

Chiyuu's chest glowed as her necklace, underneath her shirt changed. She pulled it out with surprise. "Hey..." She had a sudden flash of Hinata in her advanced level. "She became a Valiant..." She burst out loudly. "And we..."

"MOOOOMMMM!" Sansai tripped against Raijin, shoving him aside as she fell onto her face. "My necklace!" She cried out, her voice muffled with her face planted on the floor.

"Well, I'll be," Makoto said cheerfully. "Maybe you two can stop arguing for a while."

"You little twerk, I should beat you up!" Sansai shouted. "Tripping me, will you!?" She tore off after him a shout.

"Maybe not," Makoto resumed her melancholy as Chiyuu patted her on the head in comfort.

Jun was reading, quietly studying when she noted the strange light emanating from her brooch as it altered into its new version. She pushed her glasses up, her eyes wide with surprise. "Well, I'll be. I wonder what happened?"

Setsuko was out on the town, partying with some friends when surrounded by neon, flashing lights, her brooch flaired and adapted into its new look. With so many lights going on, it wouldn't be until she was home hours later, about to go to bed for a good rest. Her hand picked it up after she had taken it off, habit making her almost miss the difference.

"Huh, what changed?"

Hinata awoke the next day, the sun blinking in and out through the nearly completely closed curtains. She stretched as she stepped away from her bed only to spy her necklace. She picked it up, marveling at its changes and the warmth it had. She opened the brooch, staring at the White Crystal. It seemed brighter, stronger.

She hurried to shower and clothe herself, wanting to get to breakfast before it was too late. But she found herself standing in the lone room with the long table, empty and void of anything. She blinked, sad that she had missed breakfast when she really wanted to be with her family. She wanted to be sure that Usagi was all right and she thought of Maku and wanted to make sure he, too, was all right.

"Hinata?"

Hinata perked up, turning toward her mother with a smile. "Mama!"

Neo Queen Serenity's eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Mama… what's wrong?" Hinata became unsure, worried she had done something.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just so happy that you're so happy…"

Hinata turned pink, still confused.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Come, let's get you something to eat."

The two walked in silence, Hinata holding her brooch tightly. She remembered her healing, how it felt. She thought it felt like her mother's energy, warm and safe. She wanted vainly to tell her mother all of that, how happy she was that there was something of her in Hinata, who, for so long, believed she had nothing.

"Honey? Why are you crying?" Neo Queen Serenity stopped at the sniffling. Hinata was rubbing her face, trying to talk but couldn't.

Neo Queen Serenity couldn't help but remember the same scene, so many years ago, of a much younger Hinata who couldn't talk, or rather wouldn't, too frozen but she had cried, her frustration at her inability to speak hurting her and her mother deeply.

It was déjà vu as Hinata tried to speak. This time, it wasn't fear that blocked her but emotion, so much that she couldn't feel anything but it. "Mama…Mama…I love you!"

She threw herself against her mother, hugging her tightly. "I.. I didn't think.." She sobbed against her mother's dress. "That I was.. That I could.. be anything.. Oh, mama, I thought I couldn't…I…"

Neo Queen Serenity held Hinata tightly, tearing up. She waited patiently as Hinata struggled to tell her mother.

"I.. didn't think… I could be anything like you.." She looked up at her mother, tears falling as she smiled at her. "I thought.. I believed.. I was nothing like you. You're so strong, bright, powerful, and so… perfect compared to me."

"Oh, honey, there is no such thing as a perfect person. We all have our flaws." Neo Queen Serenity corrected her gently. "I have plenty of flaws. To be honest.." Her face crinkled into a smile, tears falling. "I thought.. I was a failure as a mother… that I couldn't bring you close.."

"But.. I was always there… even if I couldn't… reach you.."

"Oh, honey, you reached me when I held you in my arms after you were born. You had the most beautiful smile," Neo Queen Serenity cupped her daughter's cheek, smiling at her as Hinata was shyly smiling at her. "You are very strong, Hinata. Each day you will grow stronger."

Her mother wiped away her tears as there was a sound of rumbling, Hinata turning into a beet. "Whoops."

"Let's get you something to eat before you faint," Her mother teased her, as the two resumed their walk.

Locked deep within, Aragonite was once more in the confinement, the blackness flushing over him repeatedly as Jadeite tried to figure out what the Hell the man was trying to do. He had once more left without his order and it was starting to become a problem.

Another problem, Jadeite thought darkly, was that he couldn't find Serpentine. No trace of energy, as if just suddenly cut off from him. It was a stark grasp of pain that made him feel, well, not quite himself but rather as if there was someone else in him that was furiously worried.

"Why do you disobey me?" He glowered at the sleeping Aragonite. Lawsonite was peering in, angry once more that he was being ignored. He was furious, still furious from his hard realization that Serpentine was Jadeite's daughter, and now that Jadeite lost her, he seemed to be overly focused on Aragonite.

It never occurred to him that it was because Aragonite was disobeying. Since Lawesonite wasn't told a single thing, he just believed that in a world of favoritism, he was all the way at the bottom.

He vainly wished to change that. He pulled away and entered the throne room, spying the black orb. He approached it very slowly, feeling its dark aura. His fingers raised above it, his breath caught in his chest.

He swore as the black aura lashed out at him, seemingly rejecting him. His fury unleashed as he took it and threw it against the floor, watching it shatter into a million pieces.

His eyes grew big as three diamond crystals formed, one plainly hued and the other two a fiery red and a vibrant blue. Lawsonite watched them zoom away, fear locked in his chest.

"What have I done? When he comes in…" Lawsonite was terrified. Not entirely of Jadeite, who would likely punish him, but what would drive the man to hurt him and likely hurt him a lot more than Lawsonite could take.

He had no choice as he tore off, running like a madman. There was only one place he could go to that he could be possibly be safe in. And as much as he didn't want to, he much rather keep his skin than lose it.

Maku was asleep next to his mother, snoring loudly as he lounged in the armchair.

"Mmm…."  
"Dad… shut up.." Maku groaned, still asleep. But something irked at him as he slowly awoke. His head pulled up from its resting place, his eyes growing huge as he started at his mother sitting up, albeit weakly. "Mom..?!"

"MOM!" Poor Rei was engulfed in arms as she tried to talk but Maku was laughing and crying too loudly for her to do anything. "DAD! DAD! MOM IS AWAKE!"

Yuuichiro burst in and jumped with glee. Rei couldn't help but scream as she was effectively pinned by two overzealous men. Her face was peppered in kisses as Rei struggled to talk but eventually gave up, opting to wait until the boys were finally done with their surging affections.

Chiyuu was at the kitchen sink, washing dishes. Staying at Makoto's home had been a nice change, she mused. It wasn't entirely peaceful but certainly enlightening to get to know the twins on a different level.

She turned suddenly away from the sink, the plate slipping from her slack fingers as her eyes filled with tears, huge upon her face. "Ma..mama..papa?"

"THEY'RE AWAKE!" She couldn't help but scream in her delight. "Auntie Makoto! I have to go! I have to go! My parents are awake!"

"What? Really?!"

Chiyuu was driven to the Palace, Sansai and Raijin sitting in the back and pleasantly surprised to see the normally calm and serene girl giddy and wiggling like mad. The car was barely stopped when Chiyuu zoomed out, Makoto shouting after her to take it easy.

The young girl ran, her feet pounding the ground. Her eyes were blurry with tears as her arms opened wide. "MAMA! PAPA!"

Her parents were soon encircling the girl as she threw herself into them, sobbing. "I missed you so much! I couldn't get you to wake up!"

"Shh.." Ami spoke soothingly. "It's all right, we're all right, oh, Chiyuu.."

"How worried you must have been," Ryu had his arms wrapped around his daughter. "My poor girl."

Makoto gave a shout as her twin children shouted as well, bouncing around with glee as she teared up.

"Ami, Ryu.. Rei must be awake too!"

Everyone was quickly gathered in the meeting room, voices going up and down as the conversation was split into many, overriding each other. Hinata was the only one who was silent, beaming with happiness. She became aware of something as she turned slowly. She walked away, Usagi spying her as she followed her sister.

King Endymion had Mamoru clasped to his leg, trying to listen but something washed over his senses as he turned to see his eldest daughter follow his youngest. He followed, picking up Mamoru as Neo Queen Serenity spied them and then followed, driven to follow her family.

Hinata walked down the hallway slowly, looking forward intently as very slowly, Lawsonite entered the hallway from behind a door, very wary and still. Usagi stopped behind Hinata as the two girls looked at the young man.

"I… think I screwed up." He managed to say, trying to look tough and big. He seemed to shrink at seeing the King approach. "I.. I had to leave.. It would've killed me."

"It?" King Endymion asked quietly. "You mean Jadeite?"

"No.." Lawsonite said slowly. "Something.. Far more… angry."

"Metallia."

Lawsonite tilted his head to the Queen.

"She is the one who took over the Dark Kingdom. She who wants to bring the world into chaos and darkness, suffocated."

"…My King… wants nothing like that.. He just wants.." Lawsonite's eyebrows furrowed. "I.. I don't know what he wants."

"Are you all right?" Hinata slowly approached as Lawsonite flinched, trying to make himself smaller. "It's all right. I promise you're safe."

Her hand came up and touched his shoulder as he looked at it. He was supposed to be cold-blooded, heartless. To fight, to attack. But once in the Palace, that drive had disappeared and now his mind seemed to be swarming with too much to take in. He looked into Hinata's eyes, something flourishing in his mind as he fell to his knees, crying openly.

He sobbed, unable to stop as his memories unlocked. He had run away from home, upset about such trivial things but he was a terrible teenager who thought he was too good for how he lived. It was how Jadeite found him, promising him a place of power and of meaning. And yet, now all he wanted was to go home.

Hinata found herself hugged around the waist, Lawsonite sobbing against her. She was red as she patted his head awkwardly, trying to get her parents' attention.

Usagi was snickering at the expression on her younger sister's face as King Endymion walked past her, pinching her as Usagi hopped away. He took Lawsonite away, speaking softly to the young man as they disappeared down the hallway.

"Wonder how Jadeite will react after losing yet another minion?" Neo Queen Serenity wondered out loud.


	14. Chapter 14

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo

Episode Fourteen: Reaching for the Stars

Hinata was fiddling with her new brooch, noting that it had changed drastically. No longer in its sun form, it was shaped into a heart where inside, her White Crystal filled out in a heart shape, faceted in this form. She heard the knock on her door and tucked away her brooch as she hurried to the door out to the hallway.

Usagi beamed. "Family time! Uncle Shingo is here with Auntie Mika and Rui and Grandma and Grandpa are almost here."

"I bet Ru is really excited," Hinata and Usagi giggled. Indeed, the youngest member of the royal family was super excited, prancing around his only cousin with glee who didn't look quite happy to have a child hanging onto her.

She hurried to her aunt's side the instant the Queen appeared. She beamed at her with glee. "Hi, Auntie Usagi!"

"Akarui, honey, so nice to see you!" Neo Queen Serenity hugged her niece tightly. "Why not say hi to Mamoru? Or are you still in that stage where you ignore the little ones?"

"I don't ignore the little ones!" Her niece protested as Mamoru tugged on her short skirt. Akarui was dressed well, in a rather adult outfit so that she would be thought more of as an 'adult' instead of a teen.

"Can't wait for Mom and Dad to get here," Shingo was excited himself, rubbing his hands tightly.

"What for?" Neo Queen Serenity asked.

"You'll see!" Mika giggled, holding onto her husband with glee. Neo Queen Serenity glanced at Akarui who looked irritated.

She caught her aunt's stare and explained. "They won't tell me, either. They say it's a good surprise."

"I sure hope so," Neo Queen Serenity leaned to pull up Mamoru who had given up getting his cousin's attention. When the older siblings arrived, Akarui become a lot more social, giggling and chatting up a storm with Usagi while Hinata bobbed her head time to time.

It was soon a family party, everyone sitting around and talking as dinner was being prepared. Akarui was shooed to her parents who sat her in between them. Soon, Shingo was shushing everyone, once more getting really excited.

"So, something happened recently that took Mika and I by complete surprise!" He began.

"Oh, you've gotten a promotion!?" Papa Kenji blurted out.

"No, Dad! Not yet, anyways."

"Darn it."

Everyone giggled at that. Papa Kenji wanted his children to be the best and a promotion for his son was something he dreamed for.

"No, see, well…"

The couple looked at each other before Mika blurted out. "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, wow!" Mama Ikuko was the second to stand, Akarui being the first. Her voice rose above all the others.

"You're pregnant?! You're having another child? WHY!?"

Shingo shushed Akarui. "It wasn't planned, Akarui and we're certainly not considering this a bad thing.."

"Yea, no, of course not! I'm just not that good enough of a daughter, right?!"

"Akarui!"

"I don't want a sibling! I already have competition with these three, two of them who have magical abilities! I don't have anything! I don't want to have to fight for your attention over a cuter thing than me!"

She burst into sobs and ran out of the room.

"I didn't raise her to be so selfish," Shingo burst out himself. "She should be happy!"

"Shingo, not every sibling is going to be happy about having them. Remember how you and Usagi were?" Mama Ikuko said pointedly. "You used to fight like dogs and cats!"

"We did not!" The two siblings protested loudly.

"Besides, this is a great thing," Shingo continued, looking upset. "I thought she'd like to have a sibling!"

"She used to want them," Mika said sadly. "But then she got older and got to see how much different her cousins were to her.."

"We're not that different!" Usagi began.

"No, she's right. You all have the ability of something no normal human has," King Endymion corrected her. "Even Mamoru will one day show this. I've been noticing for a long while that Akarui has changed from a loving child to a rebellious teenager. We all are so busy that sometimes, we may not have enough attention."

"Are you saying that I'm not a good father?" Shingo asked lowly.

"No, I'm saying all of us had seen this and just thought she'd just grow out of it." King Endymion was fierce. "I remember how we were with Usagi when she was a toddler. You try to teach them to be an adult so young, they often get alienated. We had to learn this the hard way."

Everyone lowered their heads in remembrance of Black Lady, as Usagi stood up. "I'll go talk to her."

"No, I will," Hinata said suddenly. "I.. I.. Grew up in the shadow of my sister, I know how it is to feel… inadequate."

"But you're not..!" Usagi began.

"I know now but she doesn't."

Usagi stilled and then nodded. "All right."

Hinata found Akarui under one of the large trees in the gardens, poking at the dirt as she glowered in general.

"Akarui."

"Go away, Princess. Not in the mood."

"Hinata."

"What?" Her cousin looked up.

"My name is Hinata. Princess is just a title, nothing more."

"Oh, really?" Akarui said snidely.

Hinata thought hard on what to say, looking at the ground. She thought of her mother and her sister, her father and the Guardians. She thought of the other children, how easily things had been for them compared to her. "Rui.. I know what's it like to feel like an outcast."

"No, you don't!"

"I do," Hinata raised her head slowly, eyes bright with tears. "I can't talk.. Unless I'm with those I'm familiar with.. Even then, there are times when no words will come. I…can't use power like my beloved mother or even my sister, who ascended to power at a far younger age than I. I spent my entire childhood, trapped in the shadows of my family, feeling as if I was never going to be good enough, that there was nothing of them in me.."

"But there is." Hinata reached to Akarui. "Just like you. Just because we have power doesn't make us special. It's not how you use it either. Power means nothing if you have no heart. To go without power, that is the true gift. For us to awaken means that danger lurks and we must all protect this world. And we can protect it in so many ways, that power alone won't be what saves it. It's our heart, Rui, what makes us so strong. Our will, our minds, our hearts, and even our bodies are necessary."

Hinata stretched out her arms. "We're all needed for this world, not just those who can do the impossible. Anyone can do the impossible, if they want to do right in this world. Everyone loves you, Akarui. Don't forget that."

"And," Hinata shook a finger lightly. "Your sibling will love you too. Just like how my siblings love me and we all love you."

Akarui's jaw moved tightly. "But.. It was just so sudden…"

"It happens. You think Mamoru was planned? Or me? My parents only knew of Usagi, nothing more."

Akarui blinked back tears then wrapped herself around Hinata, sobbing like a little girl as Hinata began to feel uncomfortable in the rather tight grip. She patted her cousin on the head as she heard movement. Mika smiled as she patted Hinata's head, mouthed 'thank you' as she took her daughter away to have a heart-to-heart talk.

"That's my girl."

Hinata turned bright red, looking at her father with surprise.

"Just like your mother. You are truly like her, Hinata. It's why we named you Felicity." He beamed like the sun at his daughter. "And you are right. It's our heart that makes us strong and what helps us win against darkness. I hope you remember your own words when the time comes."

"I will, Papa."

"Come on, dinner will be a little late until Mika is back with Akarui but I believe Mother Ikuko is pulling out some games to play."

"Yea!" Hinata burst out, falling back on fond memories of games with her grandparents.

Meanwhile, next to her, King Endymion was marveling at how much Hinata was opening. Being a soldier was a lot more beneficial than any of them realized.

Ami was trying to make her home right, seeing how dusty things had gotten. She sneezed, trying to sweep out the kitchen. Ryu was working in the living room while Chiyuu bounced around between the two, still absolutely giddy that her parents were not only all right but home again. "And then at Auntie Makoto's home, the twins were fighting up a storm! It was so strange, to see them so upset. I'm not sure if reaching the next level will help them, but I sure hope it does!"

"And you reached it too," Ami said fondly, tapping the necklace gently.

"I know! I wonder what I can do?"

"You can do anything you put your mind to." Ami told her firmly. "As long as you know what you can do, what you believe in yourself, and how everything will turn out, then anything is possible."

While it seemed as if all things were going great, not all was well. Jadeite was now down to one last faithful follower, captured in his own delusion that Aragonite was under his control completely. Though it was quite clear that Aragonite wasn't even home in his own body.

Jadeite was livid, wanting nothing more but to rise above the Earth and start a wrath of destruction, killing and maiming all those who had dared to go against him. His fury was boundless but in moments of weakness, he kept remembering his life from before. Memories that had been wiped from him by someone he wanted to recognize, someone he was slowly being bound to. Jadeite had dreams of losing control and becoming something worse than he had ever thought of. But he felt in full control when he was awake so he often would disregard these nightmares.

Even though everything he'd been striving for was fast unraveling before his eyes. He stormed around in the throne room, before delving further back to where the mind-wipe table was set in front of the large, soft-glowing rocky orb. He looked into it, remembering seeing his old mistress in front of it, offering it all the energies the generals had amassed.

His eyes narrowed slowly. Jadeite slowly walked forward, carefully, cautiously. He stopped directly in front of it, looking into the murky reflection. All this time, he'd felt nothing. He'd seen nothing. He spent so long encased in ice, his senses had dulled and being with humans had changed him even more. Things that he had never noticed.

Until he was losing in his battle. In his search to find something. He wanted the universe, the stars, a place to call home, to belong to. Being rejected had been the breaking point in his existence, he had given up his old life for his old mistress.

Though, again, this was another delusion as Beryl had merely controlled their minds, warping them to her own goals. The same as Jadeite had done to his own. None of them realized it, none of them ever got that chance.

Until now as Jadeite slowly raised his hand toward the orb. It was radiating coldness, a sense of déjà vu, of something more dangerous than he had ever seen before. Jadeite wanted to be in control, so he forced his mind upon the orb, finding something deep and dark inside.

And in a matter of seconds, there was no Jadeite to speak of. His body turned ridged, head snapped up sharp as eyes turned pitch black as a slow, evil smile spread across his face.

He slowly lowered his head, his eyes becoming hooded. "Time to reveal the truth. I'm coming for you, Moon Princess. I shall consume this world into darkness and take all that you love with it."

He turned with a snap, waltzing out the door with a slow, high-pitched whistle as the man left the throne room.

Chiyuu awoke in a cold sweat. The vision of Jadeite being consumed in blackness, a blackness that was much like how she had seen Hinata's memory of her one time in the Dark Kingdom. She was full-on terrified as she threw aside her blankets. "Mama! Mama! Mama!"

She came barreling into the bedroom, her parents diving apart as Chiyuu nearly caught them being intimate. She lunged and grasped her mother, sobbing in fear as she held her tightly. Ami was surprised and tried to sooth her daughter.

"It's so dead, Mama! It's free!"

"What's free, honey?"

"It's evil, dead! Something foul and it wants the Queen!"

Ryo looked to Ami, his eyes widening. "Metallia? No…this is a much darker piece of Metallia…something of a much bigger picture…"

"It's Chaos…" Ami slowly said. Her eyes closed tightly. "That's what it's always been.. But this time… it's not some random form… it's the true thing, isn't it?"

"Only a piece," Ryo tried to comfort both his wife and daughter. "It'll be all right. I promise." He patted Chiyuu on the head with looked at him with teary eyes. "Chiyuu, we can win, I promise?"

But both Ryo and Chiyuu would later get the same vision of the future. Something that covered the world in entire blackness, as people were laid to waste and the light of the White Moon consumed by the darkness.

The morning was a hectic case, as Ami was fully intent on bringing together the elder soldiers to discuss this new problem. She wasn't the only one with this idea as Helios had appeared to King Endymion in a panic. There was something shifting inside the Earth, trying to reveal itself. It reeked in darkness and was casting deep and dark shadows in Elysion.

Voices rose in over the King and Queen. Neo Queen Serenity was wincing, plugging her ears as her Guardians shouted at each other, while the outer soldiers were trying to devise a plan of attack.

"LISTEN TO ME!" King Endymion screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking as it reached a rather high pitch. He took a hard swallow of his water and then slammed it down, the water spilling upward and around as he stared out at the group. "We're on edge, I understand that. Our first priority is to make sure everyone is all accounted for."

"We brought all of our children here with us," Haruka said firmly.

"Sansai and Raijin are here!" Makoto added.

"Oh, oh!" Minako was furiously waving her arms.

"All right, we can all be assured that we brought all of the children here… and spouses?"

"Well, duh," Minako muttered.

Artemis was next to her, in a rare appearance as a human as he frowned and pinched his mistress. She shrieked and danced away from him as Luna whapped her mate across the back of his head.

"Let's just start with tracking, shall we?" King Endymion nodded to Ami who started up with the portable, frameless computer, opening up from the small disc underneath to spread out to a larger vision. She typed in quickly as the window warped into a view of the Earth. It refocused then into an area close to the North Pole, of something cracking underneath hard ice. "Whatever it is, it's big, powerful, and fully locked out. There is no way in at this point and we cannot even land a missile on this thing. We're going to assume that it's the Dark Kingdom's castle and Jadeite has finally…"

"It's not Jadeite."

King Endymion frowned at Ami who shook her head slowly. "Both Ryo and Chiyuu have had the same vision. It was what formed Metallia, what was expelled from her when Beryl was consumed by her own leader. Chaos, as we all know, is something that has been seeking to end life as we all know it, from our world to the entire universe."

"Its need is driven to find the Ginzuishou and Serenity," Ami lowered her head slightly. "Jadeite wanted control of the Time Gates, this was clear when Sanshi and Lawsonite told us that same fact."

"Why did Jadeite want the Time Gates to begin with?" Haruka asked suspiciously.

"Sanshi thinks that his subconscious wants him to go home, that is, to his family. Once upon a time, the Generals were human, just like Beryl had been, reincarnated as all of us had been. Jadeite awoke and chose to live among us and for that, he made a life for himself, a reason to be instead of trying to start a war. But something happened to him and he disappeared." Ami answered.

"So this was just a decoy? To want control of the universe.. So that when this thing of Chaos takes over, it can put the universe into darkness?" Makoto asked carefully. At Ami's nod, her teeth gritted. "Why must we continue to fight this thing!?"

"Makoto," Neo Queen Serenity spoke gently. "We know why. It's an endless battle of good and evil, of protecting all around us. We chose this life and we must do what we can to protect it."

"I wasn't complaining about that! I just get tired of this thing.. And now our children are involved!"

"Kind of hoping evil would skip a couple generations," Minako muttered darkly.

"Well, it didn't and our children ARE involved." King Endymion sat down hard. "They've already grown stronger, not as in a new form but they're becoming a better team. They've always been good together, when the time comes, they will save all of us."

Hinata sneezed, trying to not turn red as her friends looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just you sneeze like a little mouse," Raijin felt himself get poked. He turned to glare at Sansai who stared at him with a false innocence.

"Shouldn't be flirting with her, she's got a boyfriend already!"

"I do not!" Hinata squeaked as Raijin pinched his twin.

"I wasn't flirting, you twit!"

Mitsu and Puroko were playing cards, ignoring the background topics. Raijin and Sansai were already starting to argue as the children were tense but most didn't understand quite why.

Chiyuu wanted to explain but every time she focused her mind upon the form of Chaos, she was utterly terrified. As it was, she was mute and still, pushing a pencil on the table as she bit her lip and chewed anxiously. Zenshin settled next to her before carefully shaking her. "You all right?"

"Are you afraid of the things that go bump in the night?" She asked hoarsely. "It was so cold, so dead…"

Hinata turned her head, having heard the last few words. "Chiyuu?"

"Chaos… it's seeking power to take over the universe. It wants to destroy everything.." Chiyuu burst out, tearing up. She was visibly trembling. "It's so strong! How can we fight it?! We won't win!"

Setsuko had hurried to the girl's side at this and shook her. "Don't talk like that! We are all sailor soldiers! We fight and we win! We always have!"

Chiyuu was sniffling as Setsuko softened. "You're still a child, Chiyuu. Thinking like one. Remember who you really are, a proud sailor soldier, a fighter for light and life. We have had our obstacles and we have always passed them. Sometimes with some losses, sometimes with a gift, but we have always stood together as an unbreakable team."

Hinata had listened to Setsuko and found something moved inside. She climbed on top of the table, her hands shaking but she stood up tall and proud.

"She's right! Setsuko speaks the truth! In all of the battles that our parents have fought, they had won. Each and every time. There have been losses, there has been pain and suffering, but that's what war is. There are never winners, only those who manage to stay on top. And we must fight! Not for just ourselves!"

Her hand swept across to the other children, as each of them slowly stood up at attention. "But for each other, our parents and family, our friends and the people who we know and have yet to know! For the people who live on this world, on all worlds! We will win against this monster, we will be as we have always been, those who managed to stay on the top because we fought for love, truth, and justice! Who are we?"

"Sailor Soldiers!"

"I ask again! WHO ARE WE?"

"Sailor Soldiers!" Their hands rose in triumph as each of them turned into beacons of light, cast in their respective powers.

Chiyuu was the next to get on the table. "No more fear!"

"I'm with you!" Zenshin grasped the hand she offered, pulling him up.

Raijin and Sansai looked at each other then with a tight hug. "We'll stand together because we are more than ourselves, we are one and the same!" They, too, climbed onto the table.

"We can believe in ourselves!" Jun announced, as Hinata and Sansai helped her up.

"There's nothing we can't do!" Puroko laboriously climbed onto the table before dragging Mitsu up with her.

"Are we men or are we mice?" Everyone stared at Maku in confusion. "I read it in a book once. It means we're supposed to be men! Uh.. And women too."

"I would hope so," Setsuko said dryly, looking up at them before she sighed. "Oh, all right, I'll get on. It's a team!"

As she got on, the door flew open as the children watched their parents enter and falter into a confused stop.

"Uh… motivational speech." Setsuko said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I was trying to inspire everyone," Hinata said, her entire body red.

Neo Queen Serenity blinked back tears and beamed as she walked to the table. "Then help me up." Her hand offered to her daughter as both smiled at each other. The children helped the Queen get up as the table began to shake.

"I told you that you should stay away from the sweets," King Endymion said cheerfully, at the side of the table as he smirked at his wife.

"Excuse me, but there are like a million children on here!" Neo Queen Serenity stamped her foot as on the far side of the long table, the leg broke off as everyone fell off with shrieks. Neo Queen Serenity was caught by her daughter as King Endymion drolly stared her down.

"Shut up."

Hinata couldn't help it as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Look what you did, Mamoru!" Neo Queen Serenity stood up, brushing her dress. "Embarrassing your wife, how rude!"

King Endymion pulled his wife to kiss her before telling her fondly. "You do it all on your own."

Nighttime came as Hinata resided in her wing. She was looking at her brooch, thinking hard. On how different she felt, on how more open she'd become. She had always been silent, still, and in general terrified of all those around her, even those who she grew up with and loved dearly.

But awakening as a soldier gave her a new look on life, a different purpose, a reason to raise her voice. She remembered Sanshi and her mother, both saying that Jadeite was a good man, though one didn't know he was a enemy of the Moon Kingdom and the other brainwashed.

"Chaos is trying to raise the Dark Kingdom."

Hinata looked up to Usagi who had snuck in. "Chiyuu and I had a long talk about it. I thought it'd be better for her, you know?" She sat next to her younger sister with a sigh. "I wish I could transform but I gave that all up to be a future Queen. I'm sorry I can't fight there with you, Hinata."

"It'll be fine. We have so many helping us," Hinata pointed out. "So what did Chiyuu tell you? She wasn't really talking earlier."

"She's only ten. It takes a long time to process her thoughts when a child's fear is stronger than her will." Usagi paused. "She says she sees Chaos in Jadeite. That who gave birth to Metallia, Queen Beryl. The original source that came from the moon. This one isn't completely Chaos, no," Usagi remembered that final battle for Eternal Sailor Moon. "But something from it. I don't think it has a name, I mean, it's just something evil, like a demon possessing humanity."

Hinata was shivering as Usagi wrapped an comforting arm around her. "It's been festering a long time, since that battle that Mama had with her original soldiers. It had been left as a shattered piece in Jadeite and when he was preserved, it lived. When he awoke, he wasn't the same, he wasn't as tainted because Beryl's hold on him was nearly gone."  
"But not enough," Hinata said quietly.

"Now that it's just him and his last general, Aragonite, that monster must be getting frantic."

"Do you think it can breach the Palace?"

The two thought on that.

"Well, Aragonite and Lawsonite did get in… but if it could really get in, then it would've happened by now, right?" Usagi scratched her chin. "I suppose the others get in because they were human. I mean.. I got in."

"What?"

Usagi grew flustered. "Oh, nothing. Something that happened a long time ago."

"Oh… that part of your life that no one wants to tell me about?"

Usagi looked to Hinata and then smiled at her. "You would never fall, you know that? You're so much more stronger than you realize. You have Mama's heart and Papa's spirit, that's a fierce combination."

"You have that too!"

"I have Mama's stomach and Papa's brains, entirely different."

"You really think I can win this?"

"Of course! We women of the Moon Kingdom have never fallen! We have always won, in one way or another. And you know we're not alone, we have so many with us."

"Then what's our next step?" Hinata and Usagi both thought hard, as Hinata eventually held her head and glanced at her sister, who was doing the same thing.

"Too much?" Hinata asked.

"Geez, I wish it was easier to figure out a solution to fighting evil. I can only think of going to the place where it's trying to break free and just crash it down."

"Why not?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"Because it'd be stupid."

"But didn't Mama do it? When she and the elder Senshi faced off Beryl? Wiseman? All of them, she walked to them to fight and defend. She didn't wait for them to cause more damage. She stopped it where it laid."

Hinata stared down Usagi. "Let's think on it for a few days, see what the others think." Usagi said finally. She stood up and stretched. "I promised I'd call Helios tonight, so I have to go. Sleep well, Hina."

"Night, Usagi."

Hinata wished she could talk to Diamond. It'd been a while, after all of this excitement, it'd be nice to have someone else to confide in. Usagi was going to be distracted and she thought she should do what her older sister would do to be closer to the one she loved, talk to them.

So she found herself staring at the phone. 'Just pick it up. You were having a fantastic conversation with Usagi, this isn't any different.'

'Pick up the phone.'

'Come on, chicken, pick up the phone!'

'Bwak bwak bwak!'

Hinata gritted her teeth. Zenshin's attitude was stuck in her head. She knew that others could rub on you but she really didn't need his 'I'd do it because I'm the boss!' attitude.

She jumped up high as the phone rang and she hurriedly pressed the button, blurting out. "I wasn't doing anything!"

Diamond blinked at her as she turned hot. "Oh, I.. I mean," Her voice trailed into nothingness and she found herself moving her lips but no words coming out. Her hands covered her face in grief and embarrassment.

"Are you all right? I…well, thought something might be wrong."

Hinata looked at him, confused.

This time it was Diamond's turn to turn silent with embarrassment. He finally coughed and spoke after a lengthy pause. "I'm sorry I haven't been by. I've heard there's been a lot of excitement."

"Yea, a lot." Hinata agreed.

"Heard that you were giving a stirring speech."

Hinata squeaked and turned red again. She then narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Who have you been talking to?"

"Well, not really talking as his Royal Highness won't let me have word in edgewise."

Hinata giggled, realizing that her father must have been spending time with Diamond to gauge the man. She then turned serious. "He.. Likes you, right?"

"Of course he does. If his wife does, then so does he. She's a good judge of character."

"She is?" Hinata asked skeptically.

Diamond chuckled. "Yes. Just like you are."

"You know.." Hinata began slowly. "Before all of this.. Business of being a sailor soldier, of having to protect…" She paused, wanting to say 'you' but corrected herself carefully. "A lot of people, it's…amazing how much one can change."

Diamond beamed. "Yes, it is. It all depends on how things turn out, what can make a good man evil or what can make an evil man good."

Hinata studied him silently. "You're talking about yourself."

"When it's a more proper time, I'll tell you more about myself. It wouldn't hurt for you to know and make an educated decision.. Of things." He faltered, looking a little down at that.

"Nothing that you could have ever done would have stopped me from…" Hinata touched the screen, looking at him lovingly. "From falling for you. If I'm a good judge of character, than I judged you well."

His hand reached out to touch hers before there was a blip and a tiny screen opened up with a frowning father.

"Ah, damn it," Diamond muttered.

"Are you talking after bedtime!?"

Hinata tried to smile at King Endymion.

"I just had to tell your sister to get off and now I have to do it to you! It was hard enough with Usagi, honey, I need you to stay young a little bit more longer!"

"Papa!"

"Fine, just get off the phone. You," King Endymion directed his attention to Diamond. "Obviously need to talk some more. You're keeping her up from her bedtime. Honey, say good night."

"Good night, Diamond."

"Good night, Princess."

"NOW GET OFF THE SCREEN."

Diamond fizzed out after King Endymion's dark tones as he then brightened. "He listens well. So does Helios."

"Papa!"

"I won't trouble him much. He likes the attention."

Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Good night, Hinata. Sleep well."

"Good night, Papa. I love you."

And his screen fizzed out as she sat alone. "Suppose I ought to go to bed."

Elsewhere, Diamond was holding his head as King Endymion yelled at him for keeping his daughter up. As he couldn't get a word in otherwise, he just settled in for a very long, one-sided conversation.


End file.
